Kagome's Puppy Troubles
by Xio the Dog Demoness
Summary: Kagome gets a puppy for her sweet sixteen. It's normal enough to Kagome, so why is InuYasha so jumpy? Is it puppy troubles, or something else?InuKag, MirSan
1. Chapter One: Sweet Sixteen

"Kagome's Puppy Troubles"  
  
By Xio the Dog Demoness  
  
Xio: Hi, my loyal fans!  
  
Minnie: What loyal fans?  
  
Xio: …… Err, well anyways, if you're wondering why I left my other story in the lurch, it's because I have lost my inspiration for it… And this one won't leave me alone, much like a certain dog I know…  
  
Minnie: ……… Hey! That's mean!  
  
Xio: Hope you like the story, Ja Ne!  
  
Minnie: Hey wait! I still have to get you back for that remark!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I do own Kuri and any other random character I insert other than the originals to cause mischief or stir things up.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
**Scene Change**  
  
~Different Character POV~  
  
Dog Language  
  
Chapter One: Sweet Sixteen  
  
"Rise and shine, Kagome! It's morning already!" yelled Kagome's mom from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Kagome groaned before she remembered what today was. She got dressed at the speed of light and rushed down the stairs.  
  
"Can I have my presents now? Please?" Kagome wheedled shamelessly.  
  
"Sorry birthday girl, but you'll have to wait until after breakfast," chided her mother.  
  
"Okay, so let's eat already! I'm starved, and I want my presents!" exclaimed Kagome cheerfully.  
  
"Young lady is that all you ever think about?" screeched her grandpa shrilly.  
  
"Well, a person's sixteenth birthday only comes once in a lifetime! I think I have a right to be excited," said Kagome.  
  
They finished breakfast and Souta brought out the presents. "Okay sis, this one's from me. Open it quickly!" said Souta with enthusiasm.  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice!" Kagome grinned as she ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. "Wow, I don't know what to say… it's beautiful! Thanks Souta!" she cried out happily, looking at the silver necklace with a pretty silver fox charm. Souta helped her put it on.  
  
"Here's my gift young lady, use it well. With all the demons you face, you'll need it," stated her grandpa smugly. Kagome opened it with trembling fingers. 'Knowing Grandpa, it's a mummified demon, or some demon body parts, or something else creepy,' she thought nervously. She was shocked when she saw what it actually was.  
  
"Grandpa, you got me a sword! Thank you so much! I was afraid you got me a demon arm like last time or something. This sword will definitely come in handy. I mean, with all the trouble I get into in the feudal era and everything…" said Kagome gratefully.  
  
"That was the mummified arm of a kappa! You should have been pleased with it, not let the cat eat it!"  
  
"Hey, when I fed it to Bouyo I was pleased! He even enjoyed it too! You should be happy I had fun with it."  
  
"Well I gave it to you, so I naturally assumed you'd wear it as a good luck talisman, like it was meant to be used, not feed it to that overgrown tabby."  
  
"Kagome honey, do you want to go and pick out your present from me? I thought you might like that this year," interrupted her mother smoothly.  
  
"Yeah, cool, let's go!" and with that Kagome bounced outside and skipped into the car cheerfully. "Hurry up mom!" she yelled.  
  
"Coming dear, just let me grab my purse."  
  
*************************Downtown Tokyo*************************  
  
As they drove, Kagome noticed a pet shop with several puppies in the window. "Mom, can we go look at the puppies please? They're so cute!"  
  
"Okay dear," They stopped at the pet shop, and a squealing Kagome led her mother into the shop heading straight for the puppies. "I want one," said Kagome excitedly.  
  
~ The white puppy in the shop minutes before Kagome's arrival~  
  
'That girl's coming closer. Oh, no she just picked ME! But I can't go with her, she has a mean aura.' "Grr!" growled the puppy. You won't take me! You aren't the right type for me! she barked. The pet shop's cashier tried to pick her up, but the puppy bit her. The cashier promptly dropped her. Oww! cried the puppy.   
  
"You know," said the girl "I think I'd rather have a pretty parrot instead." The grateful cashier rang up the girl's purchases, her parents paid for it, and then they left.  
  
After they left, a tall, pretty girl with soulful brown eyes and beautiful, slightly wavy black hair rushed towards us, with a person who was obviously her mother close behind. She looked straight at me, and I could feel her kindness and excitement pouring from her in waves, and smelled it on her soothing scent. She was the one, I was positive. I walked over to her, wagged my tell, and woofed hello.   
  
~ Kagome, in the pet shop, moments before the puppy's reactions ~  
  
I saw the white puppy and fell in love. It was gorgeous! I rushed to the puppies, hoping to see what kind of attitude the pup had. To my surprise, it walked right up to me, looked me in the eye, wagged it's tail, and barked. I was sure I knew what it said. Before I thought about it I asked, "You just said hello didn't you?" Luckily, I did a cooing 'girl talking to cute puppies' voice and no one noticed, but I winked at the puppy. Somehow, I knew what it said, and the puppy looked shocked, before standing on its hind legs, begging to be picked up. I quickly noticed she was a girl before I took her into my arms. She snuggled into me contentedly. "Mom," I called, holding the puppy, "I want her as my birthday present!" To my surprise, mom agreed.  
  
"Let's see, water bowl, food bowl, leash, collar, a few toys, and of course, the puppy," Kagome's mother said to the cashier. "I think that's all, don't you Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," mumbled Kagome absently as she was petting her new puppy as it snuggled comfortably into her arms.   
  
"Wonder why she likes you so much… When I tried to pick her up to sell her to another girl, she bit me… Was it me, or the thought of that girl buying her?" said the cashier almost sulkily. She rang up their purchase, Kagome's mother paid for it, and they left.  
  
~The white puppy in the shop after being picked up~  
  
'She's so nice, and soft, and she smells like cherries and spring rain! She's wonderful… No, she's perfect!' thought the puppy as she shamelessly snuggled into Kagome. 'I will always stand by you, and protect you to the best of my ability. You are too perfect to lose!'  
  
*************************Higurashi Shrine*************************  
  
"So dear, have you thought about what to do with her when you go to the feudal era?" asked Kagome's mother.  
  
"I'm going to take her with me!"  
  
'The feudal era? That's the past isn't it? How can you go there? I suppose I'll find out…' thought the puppy.  
  
"What if she can't go through?"  
  
"Then you'll have to take care of her for me… Please?" said Kagome shamelessly.  
  
"Of course. So, what's her name?"  
  
"Hmm, Cherri?"  
  
No way! barked the puppy.  
  
"No? Then Melody?"  
  
How about Kuri? I think it's cute! replied the puppy in a bark.  
  
"Kuri it is!" said Kagome.  
  
"You never said that one dear…"  
  
"I know, the puppy did!"  
  
Kagome's mother stared at her, but was interrupted by Kagome's little brother.  
  
"Hey sis. Wow, cute puppy!" exclaimed Souta, rushing towards them.  
  
"Her name is Kuri. What do you think of the collar? Black leather looks good on her don't you think?" asked Kagome.  
  
"She's really cool! What are you going to do about the feudal era?"  
  
"Try to take her with me!"  
  
"What about InuYasha? What will he think?"  
  
'He's right! I never thought about what InuYasha would do. Well, I'll just sit him if he tries anything.' thought Kagome. "Oh, hopefully he won't mind. Oh yeah, I promised I'd be back sometime this afternoon, so I need to pack.  
  
'Her brother seems nice,' thought Kuri cheerfully, 'but I don't like how nervous Kagome got about this InuYasha person.'  
  
Kagome packed her new puppy's bowls, toys, and some extra ramen. "Don't worry about one thing Kuri, I'll never feed you dog food. Unless mom makes me of course… But she said you could have leftovers so…"  
  
Kuri grinned a doggy grin, 'This is great! I've got a great owner who understands me, listens to me, and won't feed me dog food! How perfect can life get?' she thought.  
  
Pretty soon Kagome had finished packing, said her goodbyes, and with her pack on her back and Kuri in her arms she jumped into the engulfing blue light of the well.  
  
Xio: Well, what do you think?  
  
Minnie: I think you put in too many cliffies!  
  
Xio: I wasn't asking you, I was asking the readers!  
  
Minnie: You're evil.  
  
Xio: I know. If you want my other story continued, I need ideas. I hate putting up short chapters because I hate them myself, but I can't think of any more than bits and pieces for the next chapter of my first story. Well, help if ya want, and please review! Ja Ne! 


	2. Chapter Two: Suspicions

"Kagome's Puppy Troubles"  
  
By Xio the Dog Demoness  
  
Xio: I'm so glad you all like my new story!  
  
Minnie: *whispers* (Thanks for humoring her.)  
  
Xio: I heard that!  
  
Minnie: Impossible!  
  
Xio: I'm a DOG DEMONESS! …Moron…  
  
Minnie: I'm not a moron!  
  
Shippo: Well, while these two are fighting I'll do the disclaimer.  
  
*Xio and Minnie hurl insults in the background*  
  
Disclaimer: Xio doesn't own InuYasha or me, but she does own Kuri and any other character she puts in!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Dog Speech  
  
**Scene Change**  
  
~Different POV~  
  
Chapter Two: Suspicions  
  
Kuri's amber eyes widened in shock as Kagome and herself were engulfed in blue light. 'What's going on?' thought the shocked puppy. Kagome, sensing Kuri's fear, ran her nimble fingers through the fuzzy puppy's mid-length white fur. Kuri calmed down, but her pointed ears twitched, straining to catch the slightest sound that could alert them to danger.  
  
'Just like InuYasha,' thought Kagome with a grin, 'and her ears look just like his. I'm glad she likes me touching them,' she added in her mind, as she scratched behind the puppy's right ear. Kuri leaned in, but jumped back as she noticed the light was fading, revealing an open sky.   
  
"Don't worry Kuri, this is the feudal era. Oh, how am I gonna get you out of here? I never thought about it!" Kagome was worried, until Kuri dug her teeth into a vine and slowly climbed up, sticking her claws into little cracks to hold her place when she reached higher. "I didn't know you could climb! But, you are a really smart puppy, so I guess it makes sense," Kagome decided not to worry on it and climbed on out after Kuri.  
  
Kuri's ears perked up as she heard something large back in the trees. 'I sense a jewel shard!' thought Kagome in alarm. She grabbed Kuri and fled towards the village, but the demon was too fast and started to catch up easily. The spider demon was as big as a tree! Without a second the puppy jumped out of Kuri's arms and lunged towards the spider. The demon stalked towards Kagome, heedless of the advancing puppy. 'There's a glowing light in the middle of the spider's forehead, and it feels like a energy source. Maybe if I get that, it might lose it's power!' thought Kuri with determination.  
  
The spider demon didn't notice the puppy until it was racing across it's back, heading for the spider's head. Sensing the demon's sudden attention shift, Kuri grabbed into the spider demon's spiky hairs and held on for dear life while the demon bucked and jumped. Kagome tried to aim her arrows, but the spider moved jerkily and Kagome was afraid they would hit Kuri instead. The spider wore itself out with it's rocking, jumping, and swaying, so it rested for a second, and Kuri stealthily sneaked onto it's head. When she was in position, she clamped her jaws onto the area that shined so brightly and hung on until the spider's shakes and snaps threw her off, tearing the piece of flesh, and the light source, with it.  
  
'Kuri got the jewel!' thought Kagome in shock. She snapped out of her thoughts just in time to catch the flying puppy. Kuri spat the flesh into Kagome's hand with a weary wag of her tail, and Kagome put the shard into the bottle with the rest. In a rage at the loss of it's only shard, the slightly smaller demon flung itself towards Kagome. Kuri tried to stand in Kagome's arms, but in her exhaustion could hardly move. Kagome knew she didn't have time to get her arrows or sword, and had no experience with her new sword hanging uselessly at her side anyways. 'It's over…' Kagome closed her eyes, assured of her fate.   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Xio: This would be a great place for a cliffy, but since I'm not completely heartless…  
  
Minnie: …and she hates short chapters herself so…  
  
Xio: On with the story!  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Suddenly, with a flashing streak of red and white, the spider was cleaved in two. "That was easy," snorted InuYasha. He sheathed the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I doubt it would have been so easy if it still held the jewel shard it possessed!" said an irritated Kagome, "And where were you? If it weren't for Kuri, I'd be spider chow by now!"  
  
"Who's Kuri?" asked a suspicious InuYasha. "Is he some guy you met?"  
  
'Gee, this guy's an idiot!' thought Kuri. 'And he's making Kagome mad! I'll hurt him if he doesn't stop… hey, why's she feeling so mischievous all of a sudden?'  
  
"Kuri's just the smartest, bravest, sweetest dog I ever met in my life!" said Kagome with a smirk. 'If that doesn't make him jealous I don't know what will!'  
  
Kuri picked up on it right away and smirked herself. 'I can't believe he still hasn't noticed me. I'm right in Kagome's arms!'  
  
"Oh really? Then if he's so great, why don't you go off with him!"  
  
"Maybe I will! Goodbye InuYasha!" and with that Kagome headed to the village, leaving and irritated, and confused, InuYasha behind her. 'Wait, towards the village? Ha, I knew she wouldn't leave me… Unless she's saying goodbye, or asking the group to go with her…' He flailed about for a minute. 'What should I do?'  
  
'Go to her! Tell her how you feel so she won't ever think of leaving.'  
  
'Oh yeah? And who are you?'  
  
'I'm you!'  
  
'That's impossible because I'm me!'  
  
'I'm your conscience and if you don't tell her that you love her you could lose her.'  
  
'I don't love her!'  
  
'Do too!'  
  
'Do not!'  
  
'Do not!'  
  
'Do too!'  
  
'Ha! You admitted it! Now tell her!'  
  
'Get outta my head!'  
  
'Okay, but I'll be back…'  
  
InuYasha walked slowly towards the village.  
  
*************************Kaede's Hut*************************  
  
"Kagome, you're back!" yelled a grinning Shippo.  
  
"It's good too see you Lady Kagome." said Miroku.  
  
"Hello Kagome, and happy birthday," said Sango.  
  
"Yeah, happy birthday!" agreed Shippo happily.  
  
Kagome, introductions please? barked Kuri with a puppy smile.  
  
"Wow a puppy! It's so cute! What's its name? When did you get it? Can I play with it?" asked Shippo in a breath.  
  
"Hey, one question at a time okay? Her name is Kuri, I got her today as a birthday present, and…"  
  
Of course you can play with me, just watch the tail and ears, they're sensitive! interrupted Kuri.  
  
"You just need to be careful with her ears and her tail, they're sensitive," said Kagome as she sat Kuri on the floor. Kuri trotted straight up to Shippo and bumped him with her nose. You're it! Kuri jumped back. "Looks like you're it Shippo. You gotta tag her back." Kagome commented helpfully. Shippo and Kuri played tag for a while before Kuri jumped into Kagome's lap with both ears perked up. 'InuYasha's close,' thought Kuri unhappily. 'He's mean…'  
  
Just as InuYasha walked in, Kagome wrapped her arms around Kuri so nothing but her eyes could be seen. "Thought you were going with that Kuri guy?" he said with a grin, "Knew you were to scared to leave me."  
  
"Why should I be scared of you when all I have to do is say sit (*THUD*) to shut you up? Oh, and for your information, I did leave with Kuri. Kuri, say hello to the biggest jerk on the planet, InuYasha."  
  
Hello jerk! barked Kuri mockingly.  
  
"My name is InuYasha, not jerk," growled InuYasha angrily.  
  
Whatever you say jerk…  
  
"Kagome, tell her I'm InuYasha!"  
  
"Kuri, his name is InuYasha, but he's still a jerk…"  
  
Kagome, I'm thirsty! Please give me a drink… Kuri interrupted.  
  
"Shut up puppy! I'm busy arguing with Kagome right now!"  
  
"You shut up InuYasha, she needs water!" Kagome got out Kuri's blue water bowl, complete with decorative paws and her name in pink, and filled it with water. Kuri gratefully walked over and took several laps. Thanks! she yipped gratefully.  
  
"You shouldn't have brought her! She'll get in the way of the shard hunt!"  
  
Kagome was getting really mad. "That's all you care about, hmm InuYasha? For your information she's the one that found that last shard, and even risked her life pulling it out! I definitely don't call that getting in the way!"  
  
Stop making her mad jerk! Kuri barked angrily.  
  
"Or what puppy? Are you gonna growl me to death?"  
  
No, but I will do this! With a growl Kuri bit right into InuYasha's hand. He quickly threw her, but Kagome made a jump and easily caught her, bracing herself against the wall to avoid falling.  
  
"Didn't hurt!" said InuYasha stubbornly, before cradling his throbbing red hand. He let out a nearly inaudible whimper and held back tears.  
  
Then why are you whimpering? smirked Kuri. Kagome giggled.  
  
"You understand her don't you?" said InuYasha suspiciously.  
  
"A lot better than I understand you," Kagome responded.  
  
"I don't like her."   
  
"Of course you don't, she just bit you!"  
  
"I think she's a demon."  
  
"Miroku, do you think we should stop them?" asked Sango.  
  
"Of course Lady Sango." *rub rub*  
  
"HENTAI!" *THWACK* *Thud*  
  
Both InuYasha were looking at them, and Kagome was close to giggles again.  
  
"Pervert!" snorted Sango angrily, "Kagome, would you like a bath?"  
  
"Sure!" responded Kagome eagerly, "but Kuri has to go too. I don't trust InuYasha around her…"  
  
"I'll go!" said Miroku eagerly.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" screamed the girls. *SLAP* *THWACK* *CHOMP* *THUD*  
  
Don't even think it, pervert! growled Kuri angrily.  
  
"Kirara, stay here and make sure no hentai bakas follow."  
  
And leaving Miroku as a crumpled heap on the floor, the Sango, Kagome, and Kuri headed for the hot springs.  
  
************************At the Hot Springs************************  
  
"So spill, why are you so mad at InuYasha?" asked Sango, once they got to the spring.  
  
"You heard us arguing about the shard hunt and the last jewel shard collected, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's because he wasn't there when the spider came, until a couple of seconds before it lunged at us. If it weren't for my brave Kuri, I'd be dead right now. She jumped onto the spider demon, raced across its back, held on while it was bucking, and tore the shard out of its forehead. I didn't even have to tell her it was there!" Kuri puffed out her chest with pride.  
  
"Wow. But, if she could do all that, don't you think she might be a demon…?"  
  
"I don't know, but either way, I know she'll never hurt me. She saved my life! Kuri's my friend." said Kagome happily.  
  
"Sounds like me and Kirara." responded Sango with a grin.  
  
"Exactly. I would gladly trust Kuri with my life. We may not have been together long, but we're partners now."  
  
We're a pack, barked Kuri. We belong together and we will always be together.  
  
Sango, of course, didn't understand a word of it, but she got the idea, and Kagome was beaming at Kuri's words. Kagome and Sango relaxed in the spring until they decided they had better check up on the boys. They climbed out and dressed quickly.   
  
*************************Kaede's Hut*************************  
  
When the girls got back to the hut, InuYasha had Shippo by the tail and was shaking him. Shippo was clutching his ears and whimpering. Kagome was furious. She put her hands over Kuri's ears and angrily yelled, "INUYASHA, PUT SHIPPO DOWN THIS INSTANT!" InuYasha dropped Shippo in favor of cradling his ears. Shippo, now out of InuYasha's grasp, jumped over onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Kagome! I thought I was a goner for sure! And all I did was say I had a great present for your birthday… Hey, maybe he forgot it's your birthday," said Shippo. "Well anyways, here's your gift from me!" and Shippo pulled out a shiny blue rock. "Here, take it."  
  
"Wow, Shippo, it's really pretty. Thanks so much," said Kagome, holding the rock. Kuri jumped down and licked Shippo in the face. "Ha ha ha… stop it tickles… hee hee!"  
  
"That reminds me, here's my gift," said Sango, holding out a bundle wrapped in cloth.  
  
Kagome unwrapped it to reveal an nice outfit. The pants were pink, puffed out, though not to the degree of InuYasha's, and had jagged black stripes at her hips and ankles, neither set going fully across. The undershirt was sleeveless, and resembled nothing so much as the top of a bathing suit. It was solid black. The over shirt was a lot like InuYasha's, but it was pink with jagged black stripes curved around her waist, not going fully across her stomach. "Oh Sango, it's wonderful, thank you!"  
  
Miroku walked up next with a set of daggers in his hands. "I thought they may come in handy someday," said Miroku. Kagome admired the daggers. They had golden hilts with a dog design carved in. "Thanks Miroku, they're great. I've never seen anything like them!"  
  
Kaede called Kagome over to her. "Here child, I haven't forgotten ye either," she said, holding out a bag. In it was several herbs, medicines, and even a book of cures and herbs. "Thank you, Kaede, these will definitely be useful."   
  
"Ye are quite welcome child."  
  
After that, Kaede served her delicious stew. Everyone talked about this and that and ate until they were full. "I'm stuffed!" declared Shippo happily.  
  
After dinner Kagome walked over to Sango. "Sango, my grandfather gave me a sword for my birthday, and I was wondering if you would teach me to use it properly? It would be nice to have another weapon to rely on, should I run out of arrows, or should an enemy come to close for arrows to be effective." Kagome suppressed a shudder at the memory of Kohaku that day in the forest. He had nearly gotten her, and she had run out of arrows. Had Sango not made it in time…  
  
"Sure Kagome. We'll start tomorrow," responded Sango.  
  
"Feh, like you'll ever be good at a sword. You should stick to arrows and leave close combat to me," declared InuYasha.  
  
"You aren't always there, InuYasha. I must learn to protect myself when you're too 'busy' to defend me! Good night!" and with that Kagome stormed off to bed, carrying Shippo with Kuri trotting at her heels, and InuYasha stomped outside, most likely to the Goshimboku to sulk.  
  
'InuYasha, when will you ever learn? I can't blame her for not telling you how she feels about you, what with the way you treat her and the whole Kikyo thing,' thought Sango. 'Makes me wonder just where you were when Kagome was in danger.' She scooted closer to Miroku. "Oh, so finally want to take me up on my offer of bearing my child, Sango?"   
  
Sango slapped Miroku, but not hard enough to knock him out. "Now's not the time for foolishness lecher! I wanted to talk to you about InuYasha and Kagome."   
  
"Oh? What is it then?"  
  
"Kagome told me that when she climbed out of the well, she was attacked by a giant spider demon. Kuri tried to save Kagome, and managed to tear out the Shikon shard embedded in it's forehead. However, it wasn't enough, and the spider was headed straight for Kagome in a rage. It had nearly reached her before InuYasha showed up and finished it off."  
  
Miroku thought hard about this new information. 'When InuYasha left earlier today I saw disconnected souls. He must have went to see Kikyo.'  
  
"Miroku, weren't there some of Kikyo's disconnected souls about when InuYasha left earlier today?"  
  
"Yes, and I imagine that's where InuYasha was when Kagome needed him the most."  
  
'That bastard!' thought Sango angrily. 'Kagome could have been killed and he was off having a chat with Kikyo.'  
  
Sango and Miroku went to sleep, Sango making sure she was far away from the monk's wandering hands. Unknown to any of them, Kagome heard their whole conversation laying awake on her sleeping bag. 'Well, I know what he was doing while I was being attacked…' she thought with a tear running down her cheek. Images of InuYasha and Kikyo kissing beneath the Goshimboku filled her head, and tears flooded down her cheeks.  
  
Kuri was dreaming. She was burying InuYasha in the sand with a grin on her face. She smelled the salty ocean when a drop fell on her head. She awoke to see Kagome crying. There, there, growled Kuri comfortingly, It's ok. I'm here for you always. Kuri lapped away Kagome's tears, trying to soothe her.  
  
"Thanks Kuri… It's just that, when I needed his help, InuYasha was with Kikyo… Don't I matter at all?"  
  
Of course you do, Kagome! You mean the world to me, and to Shippo as well. And what about Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and even Kaede? We're all here for you, my friend.  
  
"Kuri, I'm so glad I got you. Thank you for comforting me." Suddenly tired, Kagome fell asleep. Kuri snuggled beside her. 'What are friends for?'  
  
Xio: Ok, I'm finally done with this chapter. I know, I know, it took me long enough… but I'm really sorry for that. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it…  
  
Minnie: I brought a guest… InuYasha… *drags InuYasha out in chains*  
  
Xio: Inu hasn't been very nice… *evil grin*  
  
InuYasha: So what?  
  
*Kagome and Kuri walks in*  
  
Kagome: So we get to torture you!  
  
Kuri:I have an idea *whispers idea to Kagome* *Kagome whispers idea to Xio*   
  
*Xio starts to type and InuYasha is suddenly a blonde with a supermodel figure*  
  
InuYasha: What the hell?  
  
Xio: You've been a bad dog, now you need to be punished.  
  
Xio, Kagome, Minnie, and Kuri: Oh Miroku! Come here for a minute…  
  
*Miroku walks in and sees 'supermodel' InuYasha.* - to protect all the impressionable readers we'll skip over the details -  
  
Xio: Heh heh. Well I'd just like to thank my reviewers, Sammy -.-zzz, (sorry, I haven't seen any much like mine, though I haven't looked all that hard.) Shero, (just wait, I've got big plans for Kuri, you'll see more of her secrets later on,) inuyasha101, shootingstarhaven, (thanks so much) red-tigergirl2, Annice Hastings, Tenshi Koneko, (puppies are adorable! J) Matsuro, bloodbunny, Aoshi Mimiru Pyro, and animefreak (thanks! I love to be different!) Ja Ne! 


	3. Chapter Three: It’s Not What It Seems!

"Kagome's Puppy Troubles"  
  
By Xio the Dog Demoness  
  
Xio: Bonjour tout le monde!  
  
Minnie: Stop showing off! Sorry, she just said hello everyone.  
  
Xio: Heh heh, I just got a 108 on a French test, and since I'm so pleased with the grade, I thought I'd please you guys with a new chapter!  
  
Minnie: So enjoy!  
  
Xio: Oh, there will be Kikyo bashing. Sorry all you Kikyo lovers, but I have to do this for the plot. Besides, I really don't like her… Also, InuYasha will be a little OOC. Ja Ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kuri in this story so far, but I'm working on grabbing Sesshomaru!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Dog Speech  
  
**Scene Change**  
  
~Different POV~  
  
==Flashback==  
  
********************Last time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles********************  
  
"Thanks Kuri… It's just that, when I needed his help, InuYasha was with Kikyo… Don't I matter at all?"  
  
Of course you do, Kagome! You mean the world to me, and to Shippo as well. And what about Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and even Kaede? We're all here for you, my friend.  
  
"Kuri, I'm so glad I got you. Thank you for comforting me." Suddenly tired, Kagome fell asleep. Kuri snuggled beside her. 'What are friends for?'  
  
********************This time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles********************  
  
Chapter Three: It's Not What It Seems!  
  
InuYasha sat wide-eyed on Kaede's roof. 'How could she get it so wrong? Is it because I saw Kikyo so many times before? I was just trying to help Kagome. At least, I was this time…'  
  
============================Flashback============================  
  
Kikyo sat on a limb in the Goshimboku Tree. InuYasha stood underneath. "Listen, Kikyo, you can't kill Kagome. It won't change anything anyways. I won't go to Hell with you, because I love Kagome!"  
  
"Oh, but InuYasha, would it not help me? If she was gone, then we could be together forever. That is why I must kill her. I must do it for us!"  
  
"No Kikyo, I would kill you before you could harm Kagome. We aren't meant to be."  
  
"Yes we are! Why else would I have been resurrected?"  
  
"It was a mistake made by Ursasue. (A/N: How do you spell it?) You don't belong in the world of the living!"  
  
Kikyo was quiet a minute. "…You owe me your life, InuYasha! Have you forgotten?"  
  
"No, I have not forgotten, but the truth is, I never owed you my life. I realize that you blame me, but I don't care any longer. Naraku tricked us, and that's not my fault. In fact, it's your fault. You didn't trust me. You made it easy for Naraku to trick you, and because you did so you ended up cursing me to a 50 year sleep on the Goshimboku. You used the last of your energy to trap me, and in doing so ended your own life. You're to blame, not me."  
  
By then Kikyo was raving. "No! No! I don't believe you! If I kill Kagome, I'll be all you'll have left. Then you'll come crawling back to me, begging for me to bring you to Hell."  
  
"Kikyo, you're insane! Don't you hear what you're saying?"  
  
"I don't care, no one else will have you! You are mine, and mine alone!"  
  
"I don't belong to you. I may have cared for you once, but no longer. My heart is Kagome's."  
  
Kikyo's soul collectors swooped around the undead miko, before they wrapped around her and carried her into the sky. "InuYasha, I will wait for you to realize you belong with me. I will wait as long as it takes. You will be mine."  
  
As Kikyo floated away she laughed cruelly. 'Let's see how long it takes for him to realize Kagome is being attacked. She will be out of my way soon enough. Then InuYasha will gladly follow me to Hell, if only to escape the pain of loneliness!'  
  
=================================================================  
  
'If I knew she felt the same way, I would tell her,' thought InuYasha. 'I just don't wanna be hurt. I'll try to explain things tomorrow. I just hope she'll believe me.' He leapt to a nearby tree and settled down to sleep.   
  
The next morning, everyone awoke to a nervous hanyou and a cold as ice miko. "I said back off, InuYasha!"  
  
"But Kagome, I…"  
  
"I don't wanna hear your excuses, so don't bother making a fool of yourself."  
  
Kagome, InuYasha seems pretty subdued. You know I'm not a fan of his, but listening to his side of things is only right and fair. It couldn't hurt, barked Kuri, for once taking the hanyou's side.  
  
"You're right Kuri… It just hurts, and I don't wanna hear him lie to me…" said Kagome, ignoring InuYasha pointedly.  
  
"Please, just hear me out!" begged InuYasha.  
  
"Okay, fine, but Kuri comes too."  
  
Though she wouldn't admit it for the world, Kagome was unnerved by InuYasha's plea. 'He's never begged me, or anyone else, for anything.'  
  
InuYasha pulled Kagome onto his back with Kuri sitting in her pack, and carried them to a lovely meadow. Kagome, however, was too upset to enjoy it.   
  
"Kagome, I know you must think that I was off with Kikyo, and the truth is that I was… but I was only trying to get her to leave you alone."  
  
"She hasn't been anywhere near me, lately… Just when she stole the Jewel from me…"  
  
"Kagome, she wants you dead."  
  
What?!?  
  
"Why, InuYasha?"  
  
"Because I will not go to Hell with her."  
  
Inside Kagome was joyful, 'He will live! He won't go to Hell with her,' but she had to know. "Why not?"  
  
InuYasha was crestfallen. "So you want me to go with her?"  
  
"I just want you to be happy. I thought being with Kikyo made you happy."  
  
Kuri stared at both of them. 'It's so obvious they love each other. Why don't those two just tell each other how they feel and get it over with already!'  
  
"I, well, um… I just… well it's just that I'd rather… um… I'dratherbewithyou…" he mumbled quickly. (A/N: If ya can't read that, it says I'd rather be with you.)  
  
Xio: Wow, you guys must hate me. InuYasha's so OOC it's sweet, and I ended it when he admitted he wanted to be with Kagome.  
  
Minnie: Hope you guys don't mind!  
  
Xio: *ducks rotten egg* I think they do! *cowers under table* Kuri's gonna be kinda important in my next chapter. Oh, and I might have someone you know, and quite possibly love, visit in the next chapter. Won't say who, but guess all you like!  
  
Minnie: We do realize it's a short chapter, but Xio's had to write poetry for Honors English, translate Valentines for French, and write papers in Honors Geography.  
  
Xio: Now for one of my favorite parts: responding to my faithful reviewers! They are as follows: pattycake, Sesshomarusqueen, WhiteDragon354, Miroku at heart, Pinayazngrl, Tiffchan, Mitsue, Ser, bloodbunny. Thank you everyone! Ja Ne! 


	4. Chapter Four: Of Dog Demons and Mikos

"Kagome's Puppy Troubles"  
  
By Xio the Dog Demoness  
  
Xio: Hi everyone! I'm just taking advantage of my three day weekend while it lasts!  
  
Minnie: So good to have a break, huh?  
  
Shippo: Hey, why aren't you fighting?  
  
Minnie: Because Xio's too happy. Sesshomaru showed up yesterday and gave her a gift! He even wrote her a poem! Wanna hear it?  
  
Xio: *Blushing madly* No they don't! Oh, but Koga just asked Minnie to be his mate!  
  
Minnie: Gah! Stop that! I told him no!  
  
Shippo: Minnie and Koga sitting in a tree…  
  
Xio: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
Kagome: First comes love…  
  
InuYasha: Then comes marriage,  
  
Miroku: Then come Minnie making babies *WHACK* *THUD*  
  
Minnie: Thanks Sango!  
  
Sango: Don't mention it.  
  
Xio: Why are all you guys here?  
  
All but Minnie and Xio: For the marriage!  
  
Minnie: PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!! *I pick up Shippo* *Minnie chases after everyone but Shippo and I*  
  
Shippo: *whispering* Thanks Xio.  
  
Xio: No prob. Well, Ja Ne!  
  
Disclaimer: Xio: I think I've done this before. Shippo: Wow, Déjà vu! Xio: Well, I don't own them, so there!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Dog Speech  
  
**Scene Change**  
  
~Different POV~  
  
********************Last time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles********************  
  
Inside Kagome was joyful, 'He will live! He won't go to Hell with her,' but she had to know. "Why not?"  
  
InuYasha was crestfallen. "So you want me to go with her?"  
  
"I just want you to be happy. I thought being with Kikyo made you happy."  
  
Kuri stared at both of them. 'It's so obvious they love each other. Why don't those two just tell each other how they feel and get it over with already!'  
  
"I, well, um… I just… well it's just that I'd rather… um… I'dratherbewithyou…" he mumbled quickly.   
  
********************This time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles********************  
  
Chapter Four: Of Dog Demons and Mikos  
  
InuYasha looked away and lowered his ears, not seeing Kagome's glowingly happy eyes or the blush that covered her cheeks. "Well, are ya gonna laugh yet?" said the hanyou grumpily. Kagome looked at him wide eyed, obviously shocked.  
  
"Why would I laugh?"  
  
"Because I just told you that I'd like to be with you…" Kuri looked at him. 'Man, I thought he couldn't be any denser!'  
  
Now Kagome did laugh. "You silly puppy! Haven't you realized that I love you yet?" Shocked by her own outburst, she clamped her hand over her mouth and did her famous impression of a tomato. 'Oh Kami, I can't believe I just said that!'  
  
InuYasha stared for a moment, shocked, before a blush stole over his own cheeks. He suddenly braced himself, gathering all the courage he had, before saying, "Kagome, I love you too." Suddenly more than shy, he hid his eyes with his bangs.  
  
It's about time! You two should have said this earlier. It's obvious you belong together, barked Kuri, after wriggling out of Kagome's pack.  
  
"Why you little! You better run, cause you're gonna DIE!!!!" snarled InuYasha, upset Kuri would butt in like that.  
  
Kagome, help! Kuri play yelped, before jumping into her lap. InuYasha merely growled.  
  
"What, don't ya think I can hurt ya," muttered InuYasha, hearing Kuri's playful tone.  
  
"She knows you won't hurt her because if you did, I would s-i-t you 'til you couldn't feel your legs," said Kagome.  
  
"Well, we should get back before Miroku thinks we're doing something…" InuYasha muttered, so Kagome picked Kuri up and placed the puppy in in her yellow pack, before climbing onto InuYasha's back.   
  
When they got back, they noticed Miroku and Sango in a very compromising situation. Miroku was rubbing Sango all over and they were kissing heavily. They were obviously unaware of their surroundings, as Sango soon remarked, "Miroku, we should stop. What if someone sees us?"  
  
"Ah, Sango…?" said Kagome, trying to be polite, but InuYasha put a stop to that.  
  
"It's a bit too late for that, don't ya think?" Sango gasped and blushed heavily, and Miroku even had the decency to look sheepish.  
  
"Gee, you two wouldn't have noticed if a rogue demon had come and destroyed half the village, would ya?" InuYasha remarked snidely.  
  
"InuYasha, be nice! Umm, Sango, where are Kaede and Shippo?" asked Kagome, trying to dispel the awkwardness that settled over the hut.  
  
Sango, still blushing heavily replied, "Don't worry, Kaede and Shippo just went into the village to see about a sick young boy. She left some stew for breakfast, though…"  
  
InuYasha and Kagome decided to eat breakfast. Kagome scooped some stew into Kuri's bowl, then InuYasha's, and finally her own. As they were eating, Kaede and Shippo came back. Shippo noticed Kagome and ran to her. "I see you and InuYasha here made up!" he said with a cute little grin.  
  
"Feh," snorted InuYasha grumpily.  
  
"That would be a yes, Shippo," grinned Kagome.  
  
After they finished a late breakfast, (A\N: For time reference it's more like lunch.) Kagome and Kuri went out for a walk. Without noticing it, they ended up at that same meadow. "You know, Kuri, It's really pretty out here," commented Kagome, looking out at all the wildflowers. She noticed a rosebush nearby and went to get smell them, as they were her favorite flower.  
  
Quickly, Kuri's eyes widened, and she barked out a warning, Kagome, stay away! but it was too late. The large snake demon Kuri had sensed burst out from under the rosebush and wrapped itself around Kagome, slowly squeezing the life out of her. "Give me the shards!" it hissed.  
  
Kagome! cried Kuri! She leapt at the snake, but it uncoiled part of its tail and smacked the puppy away. Kuri noticed a glowing light in its throat and realized it possessed a shard itself. 'It's too powerful,' realized Kuri with desperation.  
  
Kuri felt the overwhelming need to protect Kagome, grow even stronger. 'I must help her. I must!' With this need Kuri suddenly felt an almost burning sensation, as her blood boiled with the desire to help her new packmate. Kagome and Kuri began to glow pinkish with miko energy. Kuri's power grew and shadows coiled themselves around the little white puppy, mixing with the pink energy. The shadows dispersed until they were merely curling around her feet.  
  
Kuri was now about the size of a smallish horse, and had a swishing tail a little like Koga's, but longer and silvery white like the rest of her fur. Her fur fluffed around her neck a bit, and on her paws you could see sharp black claws. On her forehead there was a black bow and arrow, her eyes were underlined with black, and she had black stripes on either side of her muzzle. These stripes were copied at Kuri's hips and around the base of her tail.  
  
Shocked, Kagome's eyes widened, as did Kuri's, before Kuri caught herself and attacked the serpent who dared to harm Kagome. She dug her new claws into the demon's neck and pulled out the shard, before finishing it off by crushing its head. Kuri carefully pulled the corpse off of Kagome, and Kagome panted for air. "Kuri, I didn't know you were a demon!"  
  
Kuri spat the newest shard into Kagome's hand. I didn't know it myself! This is the first time I've ever transformed. I think it's because you were in danger… I only transformed when I knew you needed me, and I wasn't strong enough to face the snake as I was… My blood boiled with an overwhelming desire to protect you, and all of a sudden I changed… Well, what do ya know, Sango was right after all… barked Kuri. She concentrated on her normal self and transformed back.  
  
Kagome put the shard in the bottle with the nine others they had collected so far. "I think that's enough excitement for one day, what about you?"  
  
More than enough… Let's just go back to the hut and relax.  
  
Once they were back at the hut; however, they were met with a greeting that was anything but relaxing.  
  
"Where the hell were you?!?" growled InuYasha.  
  
"I merely went for a walk with Kuri!" snapped Kagome.  
  
"Wait, why do you smell like a snake?" asked InuYasha, suddenly concerned.  
  
"Because I was nearly crushed to death by one," she answered bluntly, still a bit snappish about InuYasha's earlier question.  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened. "How did you escape?" he asked, clearly surprised, and just a little guilty he hadn't been there.  
  
Kagome sensed InuYasha's feelings of guilt and said, "You know, it isn't your fault… I'm the one who went out to stretch my legs. You had no idea where I was."  
  
Kuri interrupted Kagome there to answer InuYasha's question. As to how Kagome escaped, I saved her!  
  
"How could you have saved her?" InuYasha said a bit snidely. "You're a little puppy."  
  
"She can transform, InuYasha. Kuri's an inuyoukai!" Kagome grinned happily.  
  
"Yeah right! Kuri couldn't hurt a fly… She's just a weak little puppy!" mocked InuYasha.  
  
"Umm, InuYasha, just who was it that said, 'I think she's a demon.' the first day I brought her here?"  
  
"Feh," said InuYasha, realizing he was trapped.  
  
Maybe I should prove it, barked Kuri. When Kagome translated this for everyone, it gained everybody's attention. Okay then, everyone outside, she said, before heading outside. Kagome and InuYasha, being the only one's who could understand her, walked out with her, before everyone else followed their example. Kuri began to concentrate on the feelings she had when Kagome was in trouble, and soon Kagome and Kuri began to glow again. "I believe that yon dog gains a portion of her power from Kagome," said Kaede. The shadows soon intertwined with the pink glow around Kuri, and when she was visible again, she was again in the large inuyoukai form she had saved Kagome with.  
  
"Wow, she's like Kirara," remarked Miroku.  
  
"Look at the shadows around her feet. She's a shadow inuyoukai," remarked Sango.  
  
Not that I know how to use them yet… This is only the second time I've transformed… barked Kuri. Kuri noticed the sun was starting to set. Look, Kagome, the sun is setting, she said.  
  
"That means it's dinnertime," stated InuYasha.  
  
"You're always hungry." said Kagome with a roll of her eyes.  
  
You say that like it's a bad thing, barked Kuri.  
  
"Yeah, Kuri and I are still growing, we need the extra food!" said Shippo.  
  
Yeah, I'm still a puppy… a demon puppy, but still… Kuri transformed back.  
  
"So what's your excuse, InuYasha?" said Kagome, hiding a grin.  
  
InuYasha blinked. "Since when do you need an excuse to be hungry?" he retorted.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, want a bath?" asked Sango. "We still have some time before dinner."  
  
"Sure!" Kagome grabbed her stuff and picked up Kuri. "Let's go!"  
  
The girls walked to a spring, calling death threats if they caught the boys peeping.  
  
Once there, Kagome wasted no time. "So Sango, I see your relationship with Miroku has improved." She giggled and Sango blushed madly.  
  
"I thought you would have forgotten by now." Kagome and Sango got settled in the water. Kuri began doggy paddling in a shallower part of the spring.  
  
"You think a near-death experience could make me forget walking in on you and Miroku?" asked Kagome while lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"I kinda hoped so…"   
  
Kuri heard a rustling in a bush near the spring and snuck around behind it. She jumped into the bush and Miroku leapt out with Kuri clamping onto his wrist. Kagome and Sango leapt out covering themselves with towels and Sango whacked him with her Hiraikutso. (A\N: spelling?) "We warned you ya hentai!" Sango practically growled at the unconscious houshi, while Kagome merely yelled, "HENTAI!!!"  
  
Her cry soon brought InuYasha. "You girls covered?" he asked carefully, wanting to avoid Miroku's fate.  
  
"Yes," replied Kagome. "So if you don't mind, would you dispose of him before he wakes up on us?"  
  
"Yeah whatever," he said grumpily, and dragged Miroku back to the hut.  
  
"So?" prompted Kagome, once the boys were out of earshot.  
  
"Well, this morning when you guys left, I got a little worried about you, because you were so upset and all, and Miroku actually comforted me, without groping! We started talking, and before I knew it, I had admitted I actually love him… Then he held me close, and said he loved me too. Then he started kissing me, and before I knew it, you and InuYasha were there." She blushed heavily. "So, what about you and InuYasha?"  
  
It was Kagome's turn to blush. "I, umm, well, he said he was telling Kikyo to leave me alone, and that she was wanting to kill me. He said that he's not going to Hell with her because he would rather be with me. And to finish off, we actually admitted we love each other, both of us! I don't think I could be any happier!"  
  
"I'm so happy for you," said Sango.  
  
"I'm glad for you too…"  
  
Kuri, Sango, and Kagome all climbed out of the stream. Kuri grinned mischievously and shook herself off on Kagome and Sango. "Gah!" they cried. Sango and Kagome dried themselves off and headed back to the hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning found the group heading off on a shard rumor, with Kagome riding a transformed Kuri, as InuYasha was acting even more strangely than usual. Suddenly, Kuri looked to the sky and sniffed. I smell an inuyoukai!   
  
Sure enough, Sesshomaru landed before the gang. "What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?" growled InuYasha.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him, and said, "InuYasha, surely you have noticed that you are in my lands, which is not a good idea considering your wench's condition."  
  
Kuri looked at Kagome and barked, Kagome, get off. I may need to protect you, and it would be easier to move without you.  
  
"Okay Kuri." Kagome readied her bow just in case she might need it.  
  
"You think you're a match for me pup?" said Sesshomaru, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Whether I am or not, Kagome's my friend, and a member of the pack. You, being inuyoukai, surely realize that I would risk my life for her, or any member of my pack! Kuri gave Kagome a look that said quite plainly, 'I would especially lay down my life for you.'  
  
"Enough. InuYasha, your sword or your life."  
  
"No fucking way Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Fine. Die half-breed."  
  
With that Sesshomaru drew the Tokijinn and InuYasha drew the Tetsusaiga, transforming it. InuYasha charged Sesshomaru, and swept the sword at him, which Sesshomaru easily dodged. Sesshomaru then swung his Tokijinn at InuYasha, sending sparks of energy at him.  
  
Meanwhile, at the sidelines of the fight, Kagome and Kuri were again glowing. Kagome felt energy coursing through her, and focused much of it into her arrow. She took careful aim, and released it. "Hit the mark!" she called softly. The arrow blazed like a pink comet and rushed towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised the Tokijinn to block her arrow, and it struck the sword. Suddenly a crack was heard. *CRACK* *POP* *SHATTER* And just like that, the Tokijinn was broken into tiny pieces and scattered to the wind.  
  
"You'll pay for that, wench."  
  
I think not, Sesshomaru! barked out Kuri. The energy surge that had affected Kagome had begun to affect Kuri. As Sesshomaru charged Kagome and herself, she instinctively knew what to do. Kuri howled and her eyes flashed black. Suddenly a hole was ripped in front of Kuri and Kagome, seconds before Sesshomaru would reach them. Sesshomaru, being too close to stop, was pulled in before the hole closed.  
  
"The Shadow Tunnel…" whispered Sango in amazement…  
  
Xio: Well, what do you think?  
  
Minnie: I think I wanna kill Koga!  
  
Koga: I think Minnie's playing hard to get!  
  
Xio: I wasn't asking you two, I was asking the readers!  
  
Minnie: Get rid of Koga, please???  
  
Xio: Oh fine, just stop begging! *types a few words and Koga disappears* Well, I hope you liked the chapter, because with Honors Geography, there's no telling when I'll get to write another.  
  
Minnie: Thanks for finally getting rid of that annoying wolf! I had to put up with him through the whole chapter!  
  
Xio: Well, here's my lovely reviewers for my last chapter: Lil T, Pinayazngrl, Shero, bloodbunny (don't hate me, see there's this little devil who sits on my shoulder, and it was his idea *grin*), LoneWolfStar7, SHAE-YASHA (Thanks so much, I don't know what to say *blushes*), eternalights, Sesshomarusqueen (Sorry, it just seemed to work as a cliffy), WhiteDragon354 (I didn't know she'd be so addictive *grin*), watery-fairy-glitz, and Crystal Twilight. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Ja Ne! 


	5. Chapter Five: Be My Mate?

"Kagome's Puppy Troubles"  
  
By Xio the Dog Demoness  
  
Xio: *climbing on the ceiling* Hi guys!  
  
Minnie: Oh no! She got into the Reese's!  
  
Xio: *bouncing on wall* Well, I needed the sugar to think!  
  
Minnie: How does bouncing on the wall help?  
  
Xio: It gets the creative juices flowing!  
  
Minnie: What creative juices?  
  
Xio: *thinking* Don't know, but everybody says it. Ja Ne!  
  
Minnie: Disregard her, she's on a sugar rush.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, I don't own Shippo, I don't own anyone but my sweet little Kuri! *sob* I want Sesshy too!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Dog Speech  
  
**Scene Change**  
  
~Different POV~  
  
********************Last time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles********************  
  
The arrow blazed like a pink comet and rushed towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised the Tokijinn to block her arrow, and it struck the sword. Suddenly a crack was heard. *CRACK* *POP* *SHATTER* And just like that, the Tokijinn was broken into tiny pieces and scattered to the wind.  
  
"You'll pay for that, wench."  
  
I think not, Sesshomaru! barked out Kuri. The energy surge that had affected Kagome had begun to affect Kuri. As Sesshomaru charged Kagome and herself, she instinctively knew what to do. Kuri howled and her eyes flashed black. Suddenly a hole was ripped in front of Kuri and Kagome, seconds before Sesshomaru would reach them. Sesshomaru, being to close to stop, was pulled in before the hole closed.  
  
"The Shadow Tunnel…" whispered Sango in amazement…  
  
********************This time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles********************  
  
Chapter Five: Be My Mate?  
  
Somewhere in the opposite side of the Western Lands, far from Kagome and the gang, the shadows began pooling. They swirled around in a spiral in a small clearing. Finally, a hole formed, and a slightly disoriented Sesshomaru was forced out. *SPLASH* Unfortunately for him, it was above a small pond… 'That wench and the foolish puppy with her will pay.' Sesshomaru stalked out of the pond and began walking to the camp where he left Rin and Jaken, his wet shirt and pants clinging tightly to him, and showing off his well toned body. (A\N: Back off fan girls, you'll get drool on him!)  
  
********************With InuYasha and the Gang********************  
  
"What did you do, Kuri?" asked an impressed Kagome. Kuri thought about it.  
  
I think it was a tunnel made through shadow magic. I ripped holes through the Shadow Plane in two places, one in front of us, and one at the other edge of the Western Lands, the limit for a beginning shadow youkai. It pulled Sesshomaru into the first one, and pushed him out the second.  
  
"You mean that asshole's gonna be perfectly fine? Why'd ya waste your time? You should have killed him!" growled InuYasha, a bit disappointedly.  
  
What'd ya expect? I think I did well for a first timer, especially since I was running on pure instinct.  
  
"WHAT?!? YOU RISKED KAGOME'S LIFE DOING A TRICK YOU'VE NEVER TRIED BEFORE?!?" Kuri, Kirara, and Shippo whined in protest.  
  
Don't be so loud! Besides, instinct is often better than common sense. Instinct is preprogrammed!  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked a confused InuYasha.  
  
Oh, it's a future thing… anyways, what I more or less meant by that is instinct is what you know first, what you're born knowing, and is usually more correct in many situations, compared to common sense, or things you learn from living…  
  
"Don't argue, as for as anyone knows they could be equal. Besides, it worked, and quite possibly saved both my and Kuri's life!" interrupted Kagome.  
  
"Feh." InuYasha snorted.  
  
The group stopped for lunch, though it took quite a bit of persuasion on InuYasha's part. "We need to keep going! We haven't found a single shard!"  
  
"Kuri and I collected TWO at the village, and besides, even if we find a shard, how are we gonna beat the demon possessing it if we're too exhausted to move?"  
  
"Feh. Weak humans. Fine, we'll stop."  
  
"Thanks Inu-chan!"  
  
*Blink blink* "Inu-chan?" asked InuYasha, completely shocked. He blushed a little and turned his head to hide it.  
  
"Why haven't you given me a nickname yet, Sango?" asked Miroku.  
  
"You've already got one that fits you perfectly," she replied.  
  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
  
"Hentai!" declared Sango with a laugh.   
  
"You were really asking for it, Miroku!" laughed Shippo. Everyone but Miroku laughed, and Miroku acted as if he were hurt.  
  
"Hey Sango, why don't we have my first sword lessons when we pick camp tonight?" asked Kagome, when everyone was done laughing.  
  
"Sure, Kagome, if nothing else happens."  
  
As it turned out, nothing did happen. There were no attacks, Kagome sensed no shards, and it was peaceful in the forest. After a while the group set up camp, and Sango and Miroku went to gather wood for a fire. Kagome set up sleeping bags and pulled out the ramen, InuYasha grumbled from a tree, and Shippo and Kuri ignored them and played a game of tag. (A\N: Kuri changed to her small form again *grin*)  
  
"Feh. You know they're not gonna concentrate on wood if they're together," snorted InuYasha.   
  
"Oh well. At least they'll have some time alone to, umm, talk. Everyone needs that from time to time," replied Kagome.  
  
InuYasha moved up closer to Kagome and whispered huskily in her ear. "Then when's our alone time?"  
  
Kagome shivered but replied seductively, "Maybe next time we need firewood we should go gather it."  
  
"I have an idea for a few minutes alone," said InuYasha. He called Shippo over and told him to give Miroku and Sango a message, and Kagome sent Kuri to protect him, with orders to take a few extra minutes getting them.  
  
************************With Sango and Miroku************************  
  
Back in the woods, Sango and Miroku had already gathered enough wood, and Sango was currently crushed between a tree and Miroku's wandering hands. "Miroku," gasped Sango, "wait until we're married."  
  
"My dear, I am a monk. If you wish it, we can be married tonight."  
  
"Right now we would only have the rest of our group. I would want Kaede there too. She has been like a grandmother to me."  
  
"Very well, dear Sango, but right now I want to ask, Sango, will you marry me, and bear my children?"  
  
Sango laughed. "Miroku, I would gladly marry you, and bear you as many children as you wish. You just have to wait until we get back to the village."  
  
"For an angel as sweet and beautiful as you, I can gladly be patient and wait for our return to the village."  
  
"Miroku, that's sweet…"  
  
"Yuck, mushy stuff!"  
  
"Shippo?" Sango and Miroku cried out.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Sango.  
  
"InuYasha sent me to come get you. He said you were taking too long and he wanted some dinner before morning." Shippo puffed out his chest, proud he had been chosen to deliver such an important message.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Bleh, just the stuff about Sango being an angel. Why are you being so mushy anyway?"  
  
"Ah, Shippo, I'm so happy you asked that question."  
  
"And I'm so happy you won't tell him!" countered Sango. (A\N: I know they had something like that on the show, but still…)  
  
********************Back with InuYasha and Kagome********************  
  
Kagome was sitting near InuYasha's side. "Now that they're gone…" InuYasha trailed off. Kagome shivered and waited to see what InuYasha would do first. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, and Kagome scooted closer until she was in his lap. InuYasha leaned down to her and captured her lips with his own. He caressed Kagome's lips with his tongue, causing her to moan in bliss. InuYasha took advantage of this and dipped his tongue into mouth to taste her. He rubbed his tongue possessively inside her warm, sweet mouth. After a few seconds of this Kagome shyly brushed her tongue his, and InuYasha shivered at the feeling that inexperienced movement caused. Heat pooled between her legs, and Kagome's scent grew stronger, forcing InuYasha to fight harder against the instincts clamoring for him to make her his. Kagome raised her hands and wrapped them around the back of his head, one pulling him closer to her, the other stroking through his silvery hair. InuYasha finally broke off the kiss to allow Kagome some much needed air, and she panted for a moment trying to regain her breath. After a few minutes Kagome steadied her breathing, and feeling bolder, she kissed him. She mimicked his earlier action and rubbed her tongue across his lips, gaining instant access. She boldly explored his mouth, claiming every inch. She flicked her tongue against a fang and his blood boiled with desire for her…  
  
"Eww, InuYasha, what are you doing to Kagome?" InuYasha and Kagome broke apart and slid away from each other, Kagome imitating a tomato, and InuYasha with a blush spreading across his cheeks.  
  
"InuYasha, I didn't know you had it in you." stated Miroku with a lecherous grin.  
  
*THWACK*  
  
*THUD*  
  
"Thank you, Sango." Sango remained poised over Miroku, wielding her Hiraikutso.  
  
"No problem Kagome."  
  
Kagome was still blushing. 'I can't believe I was caught!'  
  
Sorry Kagome, I tried to buy you some extra time… I really thought you'd be done…  
  
"It's okay Kuri." replied Kagome. Kuri's last comment made her blush harder. 'How long was it?'  
  
Kagome started the fire and made the ramen. After dinner, Sango started to steal Kagome away for a bath, but before they left, InuYasha actually asked to take Kuri for a conversation. Kagome decided to trust him, and they split ways, commissioning Kirara and Shippo to keep Miroku from peeking.  
  
Kuri waited in InuYasha's arms as they stopped in shouting range of the hot springs and camp. 'What is he waiting for? He wanted a conversation, right?' Kuri looked up at InuYasha, to see him fidgeting. What's wrong?  
  
"Umm, well… I love Kagome, and I'd like to court her in the traditional demon way. So, I'd like your permission, and your help. You might know some things she really likes, right?"  
  
Okay… Well, to start you might let her go back home when she wants to; it's not like she asks constantly. Just don't let her go without a fight all the time or she might think you don't care one way or the other. Oh, and you might want to treat Shippo and I kinder most of the time she's around, she cares pretty deeply about us both: Shippo as her pup, and me as a friend. Her favorite flower is the rose. Her favorite colors are green and blue.  
  
"Feh. Well thanks then."  
  
Is that gratitude? Kuri chuckled.  
  
"Don't push it." InuYasha growled. He picked Kuri up and went back to camp.  
  
********************At the Hot springs********************  
  
Back at the hot springs, the girls were settling into the warm water.   
  
"Kagome, guess what!" Sango said excitedly.  
  
"What, Sango?"  
  
"Miroku proposed to me!"  
  
"Really?!?" squealed Kagome.  
  
"Yes, and as soon as we get back to the village, we're to be married!"  
  
"That's wonderful! Umm, so what do you think Sesshomaru meant today?"  
  
Sango blushed. "About your condition?" Kagome nodded. "Well, as a demon exterminator, I believe he meant, umm, well, I think you might be in heat. It drives demon instincts wild."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Oh, okay…" she mumbled. "Well then, why didn't InuYasha lose control?"  
  
"He loves you. He fought his instincts so he wouldn't harm you. I'm sure of it."  
  
After their bath, Kagome got into the outfit Sango gave her for her birthday. Then the girls headed back to camp. They noticed InuYasha and Kuri were hanging out together, without fighting. "Hey Inu-chan, Kuri, you two okay?"  
  
We're fine. Kagome looked suspiciously at them.  
  
"Kagome, you want your first sword lesson now?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome got her sword.  
  
"Okay, see if you can defend against my attacks." Sango drew her sword and attacked. Instinctively Kagome swung her sword her sword to meet it with a clang. "Not bad, you have good reflexes. Now let's keep going." Kuri watched as Kagome practiced attack and defense for a couple hours, until Sango was reasonably sure Kagome had the basics. Afterward Kagome was so tired she collapsed in her sleeping bag and fell asleep, Kuri and Shippo snuggling into her sides.  
  
The next morning Sango and Kagome got up early and practiced longer, until Sango was reassured Kagome could hold an opponent off long enough for help to arrive. Sango and Kagome were proud, but they realized it would be unlikely Kagome could face a really fast or really strong opponent.  
  
Around midday the group stopped as InuYasha and Kuri sniffed the air. 'Wolf,' they thought.  
  
"Kagome, come with me. You're my woman and it's time we were together," declared Koga with a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
Kagome got off Kuri and stood in front of her. "Koga, first, I'm… AIEEE! KOGA, PUT ME DOWN!!!" screamed Kagome, as suddenly Koga grabbed her and took off.  
  
"Not so loud. It's okay. You're my woman and I'm taking you home." declared Koga proudly. Kuri and InuYasha immediately gave chase, but the shards in Koga's legs made him too fast. They soon lost sight of him.   
  
"Koga, let me go! I'm not your woman! I'm not just some property you can claim!" Kagome cried in a shrill voice. Koga ignored her and kept running.  
  
As Kagome's fear spiked, Kuri realized that she could sense Kagome's location. I can feel her. I know where she is! She ran at top speed, InuYasha at her side.  
  
"We're here, Kagome." They were in front of a small waterfall. Koga carried Kagome inside.  
  
"I don't want to! Let me go, Koga!" she protested.  
  
Koga looked her in the eye. "Kagome, be my mate. Forget about dog face. I love you."  
  
"Koga, I can't love you. All I want is your friendship. Please, the right mate for you is out there… She's just not me…"  
  
Just then, InuYasha and Kuri burst through the waterfall. "Guys, I'm so happy to see you. Please, let's go back to camp." She looked first at Kuri, with a happy and thankful grin, before she turned to InuYasha, with love and gratitude shining in her eyes. Koga noticed and realized at last that he had no chance for Kagome's love. Even if the dog didn't know it, InuYasha held Kagome's heart in his palm. Koga could only hope he wouldn't break it. "InuYasha, I relent. I realize Kagome does not love me… Just don't hurt her." He left.  
  
'Feh, like I would hurt the one I love,' thought InuYasha.  
  
Kuri got a good idea and sneaked out of the cave, streaking at top speed back to the rest of the group. 'Now Kagome has to ride InuYasha's back… They need to get closer anyways,' thought Kuri with a grin. 'Ha! InuYasha's gonna love me!'  
  
"Umm, I think Kuri escaped, Kagome."  
  
"You don't mind carrying me back, do you?"  
  
"Feh. Of course not." He helped her onto his back, and took her back to camp, painfully aware of the warmth of her middle and her arousing scent the whole trip.  
  
Xio: Was that cruel?  
  
Minnie: What's cruel is that you keep inviting Koga over…  
  
Xio: If ya need anything explained, just ask… I might think a little differently than you… Like I never thought anyone would believe I'd just kill off Sesshomaru… I truly never thought anyone would take it like that…  
  
Minnie: That's her way of saying if you're offended because you thought he was dead, she's sorry, and it wasn't what she was planning on anyone thinking…  
  
Xio: Wow, I sure had a lot of reviewers this time! me (sorry, Kuri's mine *grin*), maria-galix, deer boy, Lady of the Deadly Dance, blahblahHOBO, cherryblossomstar (here's my update, now where's my chocolate *grin*), Love-To-Kiss-Inuyasha, Shinigami-Sama1, Demon Bishie (Minnie: He's all yours! Koga: She doesn't mean it! Minnie: I do too!), lito-muffin (breathe, breathe. Sesshomaru's okay…), Lord Senza (Sorry, can't do that or nothing interesting would happen…), wolf (thanks for reviewing but I like breaking Tokijinn, Sesshomaru looks better without it *grin*), Shero, balletanimerose, Jinto (thanks. Oh, I just couldn't get rid off Sesshomaru without him playing a bigger part…), WhiteDragon354 (Your answer's in this chapter, hope ya found it…), Ms. MC, Cali1043, demonslayer, black hearted (glad someone agrees with me… she deserves to die), dogdemoness23, Raven Of The Wolves (don't die, I've got more, look!), WindmageLita, Pinayazngrl (wow, glad you like it, thanks!), wing weaver, emily, bloodbunny, and LoneWolfStar7 (I have all honors this year, and I'm signing up for them again… what's wrong with me??? *grin*). Thanks for reviewing! Bye! 


	6. Chapter Six: A Cupful of Sugar

"Kagome's Puppy Troubles"  
  
By Xio the Dog Demoness  
  
Xio: Hi everyone! I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long, but I have a good reason: I have a research project to finish, and several tests to study for.  
  
Minnie: You really shouldn't be writing this now anyways… How will you ever get done?  
  
Shippo: Oh, everyone needs a break from work every once in a while!  
  
Kuri: Why do you even care Minnie?  
  
Minnie: Because when Xio waits on her homework, she ends up staying up until like one in the morning, making me stay up with her! *more mumbled complaints can be heard faintly*  
  
*Xio ignores Minnie* *she pops a Reese's into her mouth and passes one to Shippo*  
  
Minnie: *looks at Xio and Shippo as they eat several more* I think I'll leave now…  
  
Kuri: Why?  
  
*Xio changes into her large inu form* *Shippo changes into his balloon form* *Xio bops Shippo up with her nose*  
  
Shippo: Wheeeee!  
  
*bop, bop, bopbop, bopbopbop*  
  
Shippo: Again, again!  
  
Xio: Kuri, you should try this, it's sooo much fun!  
  
*Kuri transforms and joins Xio and Shippo*  
  
Minnie: Why do I bother?  
  
Kuri: You're just jealous you can't join in.  
  
*Kuri bops Shippo to Xio with a laughing bark*  
  
Shippo: The world is spinning! Wheeeee!  
  
Minnie: Why would I want to look like an idiot on the internet?  
  
Xio: So, at least we have fun every once in a while, you party pooper. Ja Ne!  
  
*Xio bops Shippo over to Kuri*  
  
Minnie: 'I really do wish I could join in.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I do own InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Dog Speech  
  
**Scene Change**  
  
~Different POV~  
  
********************Last time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles********************  
  
Koga looked her in the eye. "Kagome, be my mate. Forget about dog face. I love you."  
  
"Koga, I can't love you. All I want is your friendship. Please, the right mate for you is out there… She's just not me…"  
  
Just then, InuYasha and Kuri burst through the waterfall. "Guys, I'm so happy to see you. Please, let's go back to camp." She looked first at Kuri, with a happy and thankful grin, before she turned to InuYasha, with love and gratitude shining in her eyes. Koga noticed and realized at last that he had no chance for Kagome's love. Even if the dog didn't know it, InuYasha held Kagome's heart in his palm. Koga could only hope he wouldn't break it. "InuYasha, I relent. I realize Kagome does not love me… Just don't hurt her." He left.  
  
Kuri got a good idea and sneaked out of the cave, streaking at top speed back to the rest of the group. 'Now Kagome has to ride InuYasha's back… They need to get closer anyways,' thought Kuri with a grin. 'Ha! InuYasha's gonna love me!'  
  
"Umm, I think Kuri escaped, Kagome."  
  
"You don't mind carrying me back, do you?"  
  
"Feh. Of course not." He helped her onto his back, and took her back to camp, painfully aware of the warmth of her middle and her arousing scent the whole trip.  
  
********************This time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles********************  
  
Chapter Six: A Cupful Of Sugar  
  
As InuYasha woke to a new day, he looked at Kagome, innocently sleeping at the foot of his tree. Shippo nestled into Kagome's stomach, and Kuri curled into her side. 'She looks so lovely and content. Today, I begin my courtship,' decided InuYasha with determination.  
  
Kagome slowly began to awaken, her eyes blinking at the sudden brightness of the sun. She carefully set Shippo beside her and stretched out, yawning widely in the process. The young miko looked over her friends, smiling when she looked at InuYasha and again when she looked at Shippo. 'Shippo, he's like my son… Maybe he would let me adopt him? But how do you adopt a demon? I'll ask Miroku… He might know.' Kagome got up and began fixing breakfast, not noticing the nervy hanyou in the tree.   
  
'I, I want to ask her, but what if she rejects me? I'm just a hanyou, and I'll never be good enough for her… Still, I love her, and she said she loves me… But Kikyo said she loved me too, and then she rejected me, betrayed me… I don't want Kagome to reject me… Kikyo would never accept me unless I became human. Surely Kagome won't do the same.' (A\N: Gee, insecure aren't we, InuYasha? Oh wait, I'm the author…)  
  
After breakfast, Kagome walked up to Miroku. "Miroku, could I talk to you alone for a minute?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, fair Kagome, it would be a pleasure."  
  
"No funny stuff monk, or I'll use you to sharpen my claws!" growled InuYasha.  
  
Miroku and Kagome walked a short ways away from the group. "So, Kagome, what did you wish to talk about?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering how you adopt a demon… I want Shippo to be my son."  
  
'Whew, I thought she was gonna ask about mating or something,' thought Miroku with a small relieved sigh. (A\N: Aww, Miroku embarrassed? Cute!) "Well, he will have to accept you first. Then, on the night of a full moon, you must mix blood. You'll need at least two witnesses. Get a bowl of water, and purify it. You both cut your right arms, and bleed into the bowl until the water is red. You and Shippo will have to recite your vows. Then you'll need a miko to chant the incantation to make you of the same blood. Kaede will have to do that. The bloody water will glow, and when it's over, there will be two charms: One represents you, the other Shippo. You put your charm on him, and he will put his on you. The charms will be absorbed into your skins, and you shall be family, sharing the same blood."  
  
"Great! I'd better go talk to Shippo then. Okay, thank you very much, Miroku. Let's get back before InuYasha thinks you're doing something." Kagome grinned, and the two walked back.  
  
At camp, Kuri was sunning on a rock, Sango polishing her Hiraikutso, and Shippo was annoying InuYasha.  
  
"What were you and Kagome doing last night?"  
  
"Wha? Nothing ya brat." InuYasha and Kagome blushed.  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts kid."  
  
"Shippo, I wanna talk to you please?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Okay, Kagome!" Shippo chirped happily as he rushed to her side. Kagome took Shippo aside as a peeved InuYasha watched. She was leaving again. 'At least she's outta heat. She hopefully won't attract unwanted attentions, and it will make things easier for me. But why is she leaving again?'  
  
InuYasha, I have a feeling this is very important to her. barked Kuri, sensing InuYasha was troubled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know…"  
  
You wanted to talk to her perhaps?  
  
"Feh."  
  
********************With Kagome and Shippo********************  
  
"Hey, Shippo?"  
  
"Yeah, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome, incredibly nervous, stared at her feet. "Umm, Shippo, we've known each other for about a year now, and I really love you. I know I'll never replace your mother, but, well, may I adopt you?" Shippo was speechless.  
  
Since she was nervously staring at her feet, she didn't see Shippo's happy face or his joyful tears. All she knew was that he was silent. "I, I understand if you don't want to…" she trailed off miserably.  
  
Shippo found his voice. "Of course I want to! I've wanted to since I met you! You're so kind, and you helped me, and, I love you Mom!"  
  
"Mom. I like the sound of that. I love you too, son." Kagome beamed at him, and Shippo leaped into her arms. "The adoption will take place the next time we're at Kaede's during the full moon."  
  
"You mean you're gonna adopt me the demon way?"  
  
Kagome grinned. "Well, you are a demon, aren't you?"  
  
"You're the best mom ever!" Shippo hugged her tightly. Kagome hugged him back and carried him to camp.  
  
The resounding *THWACK* of Hiraikutso on Miroku greeted them once they arrived. "Just because we're engaged doesn't mean you can grope me whenever you want letch!" growled Sango as Miroku hit the ground. Kuri was sparring with Kirara, but it looked like a draw.  
  
"Stop playing and pin her Kuri! We both know you can, so get it over with already!" growled InuYasha. Kuri did so with a flip and looked over at InuYasha with a pout. Gee, what's got you so uptight? She let Kirara up and changed back to her small form.  
  
InuYasha ignored Kuri' s question blatantly. "So Kagome, what did you want with Shippo?" he asked. Kagome looked at Shippo for approval, and he nodded happily.  
  
"I'm gonna adopt Shippo the demon way," declared Kagome proudly.  
  
It's about time, joked Kuri. Everyone congratulated the two.  
  
"Well, since you've talked to just about everyone else this morning, now it's my turn, my Kagome." Kagome smiled at him.  
  
'He thinks of me as his, so I guess he's mine too!' Kagome grinned at the thought.  
  
Kagome followed InuYasha. "Who invited you?" InuYasha growled as he turned.  
  
"Ah, umm, well…" trailed off Miroku and Sango. Kuri, Kirara, and Shippo ignored them as they had started a game of tag. "Kirara, you're it!"  
  
"I thought so. Now, don't you dare follow us!"  
  
"InuYasha, are you that…"  
  
"If you finish that sentence it'll be you're last, monk!" snarled InuYasha. He picked Kagome up and ran into the woods.  
  
"What do you think he's up to, Miroku?"  
  
"I do not know, but it is probably important to him."  
  
******************With Kagome and InuYasha******************  
  
"Kagome, I have a serious question to ask you."  
  
"Yes Inu-chan?"  
  
"Will you allow me to court you?" InuYasha looked at his feet, afraid of rejection.  
  
"Umm, what does that mean you want to do exactly?"  
  
InuYasha sweatdropped. "Well, for demons it means I'll protect you, give you gifts, fix you dinners, get to know you better, stuff like that."  
  
"Oh, like dating?"  
  
"Dating?" He gave Kagome a confused look.  
  
"Oh, that's the word we use in my time for the same thing. And, of course you may court me!" added Kagome with enthusiasm.  
  
InuYasha stared at her with a huge smile on his face. "Really?"  
  
"Really! I mean, what else did you expect?"  
  
"I was afraid you'd reject me…"  
  
"My silly puppy, of course I wouldn't do that! I love you!" said Kagome with a grin.  
  
"I love you, too. Kagome, since I'm going to court you, I need to make a mark on your neck," stated InuYasha seriously.  
  
"Ok." Kagome leaned over to him and moved her hair to show her neck.  
  
"This may hurt a bit, but the pain won't last long."  
  
"It's ok, I trust you." InuYasha placed his hand over Kagome's neck. A red light glowed from his palm as the mark was placed. Kagome winced, but it didn't hurt too badly. (A\N: If you wish to know what it looks like, think the episode where Myoga is telling everyone about InuYasha's father, you know, that picture of his dad in giant dog form.)  
  
"There, finished. Are you alright?"  
  
"It didn't hurt much at all." she replied.  
  
"Now all demons will know I am courting you, and by the rules, no other may do so."  
  
"What does it look like, Inu-chan?"  
  
"A dog on the wind."  
  
"InuYasha, can I mark you too?" 'I want everyone to know Inu-chan's mine. I won't lose him to anyone else. It would break my heart'  
  
"I don't mind." InuYasha said coolly, though inside he was beaming. 'If she wants to mark me too, it must mean she wants everyone to know our love.'  
  
"How?" asked Kagome.  
  
"The same way I marked you. Put your hand on my neck, and concentrate on the mark you want placed."  
  
Kagome placed her hand on InuYasha's neck and concentrated. A blue light glowed from her palm, and when she removed it, a fully bloomed rose with a stem and thorns was visible on InuYasha's neck. "It turned out great!" she said with a grin.  
  
"What is it?" InuYasha asked with interest.  
  
"A rose in full bloom. It has thorns and everything."  
  
"Why a rose?"  
  
"It's my favorite flower. Why a dog?"  
  
"It's my family mark."  
  
"Cool! We should get back soon before they send a search party. Oh, and the sooner we get back the sooner we can tell them the good news!"  
  
"Not just yet… After all, how often are we alone, together?" said InuYasha with a smirk. Kagome grinned and sauntered up to him. She stretched up as he leaned down to give her a kiss, and blew on the tip of his right ear. InuYasha shivered at the feeling, and Kagome smirked herself. 'Sensitive ears, my Inu? I'll have to remember that.' She reached up and stroked his left ear softly. InuYasha closed his eyes in ecstasy. She blew on his left ear, and stroked his right, and Kagome could have sworn she heard him purr. She stroked both of his ears, and no mistaking it, he purred again. Kagome grinned at his response.  
  
InuYasha smirked suddenly, and trailed his claws lightly down her back. Kagome shuddered and arched against him. He leaned down and caught her lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. Kagome felt his tongue slide smoothly across her lips, and she opened them without a second thought. One of InuYasha's hands glided across her body, to rest at her hips, and the other slid up to become entangled in her hair. Kagome mewled, and she stroked her tongue against InuYasha's fervently. One of her hands was running through InuYasha's silvery hair, the other across his neck. InuYasha rubbed his hand across her hip, and her scent flared. They broke their kiss for some much needed air. "Inu… InuYasha…" Kagome moaned, as InuYasha began licking at the mark he left on her neck. "Inu, we… we have to stop, before they come looking for us."  
  
Regretfully, InuYasha admitted she was right. He leaned down and Kagome got on. They made it back to camp quickly enough, with the hope they could manage to do it again in the future.  
  
Xio: Just a filler I'm afraid. The gang runs into trouble in the next chapter, but you'll have to wait until schoolwork allows me time to write once more.  
  
Minnie: Shameless…  
  
Xio: Oh, sorry to the one's who possibly liked it, but I'm taking down my first story, The Tale of the Reunited Twins, for revising, hopefully it will be much better when I repost it.  
  
Minnie: This is just a fluffy filler chapter hmm?  
  
Xio: Well, can't have everything happen at once, now can I?  
  
Minnie: …  
  
Xio: Exactly! Now for my beloved reviewers: gittelbug (gittelbug85@aol.com), luvly-goddess12, red-tigergirl2, Rysia (I like Shippo understanding Kuri, though it was a slip up at the time, it will come into play again), deer boy, Shall-Iin, Shero, Sammy -.-zzz, michelle (kittyaintsowitty@hotmail.com), eternalights, Shinigami-Sama1, Sesshomarusqueen, Demon Bishie, Joann (SwtBlu16@aol.com), Battousai of the Night, LoneWolfStar7, cherryblossomstar (do you believe I'd willingly go into a cage for chocolate…? How do you know me so well? *grin* *munch*), bloodbunny, and blahblahHOBO. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll do my very best to update soon, but no promises. Ja Ne! 


	7. Chapter Seven: Dark Skies

"Kagome's Puppy Troubles"  
  
By Xio the Dog Demoness  
  
Xio: Another chapter! Yay!  
  
Minnie: zzzzzzz…  
  
Xio: Aww! She's so adorable when she's asleep.  
  
Minnie: zzzzzz…  
  
Xio: What should I do to her?  
  
*gets Jaken to spoon against her and snaps a picture*  
  
Minnie: Huh, what?  
  
Xio: *holds up camera* Blackmail! Ja Ne!  
  
Minnie: NOOO!!!!! EWW HE'S IN MY BED!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and you know it!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Dog Speech  
  
**Scene Change**  
  
~Different POV~  
  
==Flashback==  
  
********************Last time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles********************  
  
InuYasha ignored Kuri' s question blatantly. "So Kagome, what did you want with Shippo?" he asked. Kagome looked at Shippo for approval, and he nodded happily.  
  
"I'm gonna adopt Shippo the demon way," declared Kagome proudly.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Will you allow me to court you?" InuYasha looked at his feet, afraid of rejection.  
  
"Umm, what does that mean you want to do exactly?"  
  
InuYasha sweatdropped. "Well, for demons it means I'll protect you, give you gifts, fix you dinners, get to know you better, stuff like that."  
  
"Oh, like dating?"  
  
"Dating?" He gave Kagome a confused look.  
  
"Oh, that's the word we use in my time for the same thing. And, of course you may court me!" added Kagome with enthusiasm.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Inu… InuYasha…" Kagome moaned, as InuYasha began licking at the mark he left on her neck. "Inu, we… we have to stop, before they come looking for us."  
  
Regretfully, InuYasha admitted she was right. He leaned down and Kagome got on. They made it back to camp quickly enough, with the hope they could manage to do it again in the future.  
  
********************This time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles********************  
  
Chapter Seven: Dark Skies  
  
"What took you two so long?" asked Sango as they returned.  
  
"I imagine InuYasha was making an heir," said Miroku with a lecherous grin. Kagome went bug-eyed. (A\N: Like she does when she's really mad)  
  
*SLAP* *WHACK* *THUD*  
  
Miroku lay in a crumpled heap on the grass. "Serves you right you letch!" snarled InuYasha angrily.  
  
"Hey Mom, InuYasha, look, Myoga is here!" called out Shippo.  
  
I should know, he bit me, growled out Kuri.  
  
"Lord InuYasha, do you realize that puppy is a full blooded inuyoukai?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Yeah, she's my friend," beamed Kagome.  
  
"You should see her battle form. She's cool!" said Shippo excitedly.  
  
Kagome, what were you and InuYasha doing anyways? barked Kuri, hoping to distract them from her.  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha before they both replied, "I'm courting InuYasha\Kagome."  
  
"Milord, you finally decided to ask her! I'm so proud! Did you mark her yet?"  
  
"He did, and I marked Inu-chan too!"  
  
"Lady Kagome, you did? Did the mark appear as you wished it to?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'Only a soul mate's mark places for the female… I can only hope InuYasha will realize this for himself,' thought Myoga.  
  
"So, Myoga, why are you here anyways?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"Ah, well milord, I found out something…"  
  
********************With Sesshomaru at the Western Border********************  
  
As Sesshomaru headed back to camp, he noticed the smell of blood. He growled low in his throat as he recognized the blood scent to be Jaken's. He traveled faster and covered his sleeve with his nose as the scent of lingering miasma still hovered throughout the area. Sesshomaru reached camp to find it had been ripped apart. Jaken laid in a pool of his own blood, torn in half. Rin was nowhere to be seen, but it was obvious from the miasma, the charred insects, and the singed fan whose work this was. "Naraku, you shall pay for taking Rin." He swiped the Tenseiga through the imp that had come for his loyal servant.   
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Forgive me, I couldn't stop them. They were too strong for me…"  
  
"How did this happen, Jaken?"  
  
"Well milord, it happened like this…"  
  
=====================Flashback=====================  
  
Miasma filled the air as dark laughter was heard. "Kukuku. Hand over the girl and I may spare you."  
  
Jaken stood in front of an unconscious Rin, with his staff poised to attack. "No chance Naraku! You can't take her! Lord Sesshomaru would kill me!" He shot flames toward Naraku, but the hanyou dodged. The flames charred and killed many of the insects that had been buzzing around him.  
  
"Allow me to help you with that. Kagura, kill him."  
  
"Never can do your own work, can you Naraku?" muttered Kagura. She held out her fan.  
  
"I don't think so!" Jaken sent fire blasting towards Kagura, and since she really didn't want to help Naraku anyways, she 'accidentally' let the flames hit fan, destroying it. She turned to the one who literally held her heart in the palm of his hands.  
  
"Naraku, I cannot fight without my fan." She scowled as if it really upset her to lose the weapon she controlled her winds with.  
  
"Fine, I'll take care of it." He threw out his tentacles and tore Jaken in two. Just before the light faded from the toad's eyes, he saw them take off, with Rin on Kagura's feather.  
  
"What will Lord Sesshomaru do without his little ningen?" said Naraku with an evil laugh.  
  
'Hopefully he will kill you,' thought Kagura, hoping for the day she would hold her heart in her own hands.  
  
====================End Flashback ====================  
  
"Jaken, did they say anything about where they were going to take her?"  
  
"I saw them head towards the Southern Lands, milord."  
  
"Lord Shi's lands, are they not? I knew he was not to be trusted."  
  
"Most likely that Shi and Naraku are working together. Shi has wanted your lands for decades, milord. There's no telling what Naraku will do to Rin, and if Shi is also involved… We must hurry after them."  
  
"Yes. So, how do we track them down? Do you have any ideas where in the Southern Lands that Naraku would hide?"  
  
"I have an idea who might know where Naraku could be."  
  
"And just who is this?" asked Sesshomaru; though he had a feeling he knew just who Jaken was talking about.  
  
"Your half brother. After all, he has been after Naraku for a while now."  
  
"Perhaps." Sesshomaru began to head towards the Southern Lands.  
  
"Milord, why are we heading this way right now? Shouldn't we find InuYasha?"  
  
"Jaken, the flea left us before you said anything about finding the hanyou. InuYasha will most likely head for the Southern Lands soon, hoping to meet us. It would be wise to head on our way." Sesshomaru and Jaken resumed walking southward.  
  
********************With the Group Heading South********************  
  
"So, he lost the little girl? Well, at least we know where Naraku's heading," grinned InuYasha.  
  
"That's so horrible though. What would Naraku want with a little girl? It can't be good," said Kagome with a little worry. "We have to help her!"  
  
Kuri looked up at Kagome. Any ideas how we're gonna find them?  
  
"Feh… He probably went back to that castle he took over."  
  
"I thought that it was destroyed, Inu-chan…"  
  
"Well Lady Kagome, if we get close enough, you'll sense the shards he has and we'll find him that way," said Miroku. The group headed on, realizing they would most likely meet up with Naraku or Sesshomaru soon.  
  
Xio: I know, it's awfully short, but I'm trying to decide who they should meet first, and what I want to happen…  
  
Minnie: We do have ideas though. It's going well!  
  
Xio: The fight probably needs its own chapter anyways.  
  
Minnie: We're really sorry it's taking so long to update. Xio's reworking her first story, starting another, and has a pile of homework to boot.  
  
Xio: *eye twitch* Oh, yeah… fun fun…  
  
Minnie: Glad I don't go to school!  
  
Xio: Maybe I should send you to Obedience School.  
  
Minnie: *gulp* You wouldn't be so cruel, would you?  
  
Xio: Heh heh heh… Well, here are our lovely reviewers! Happy Youkai, wateryfairyglitz, Princess Anubus, Michi-Chan6, Pinayazngrl, bloodbunny, X-with stars, sesshomarus-lady12, and Senko-sama! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Minnie: Oh, we have our first flame!  
  
Xio: It is as follows: "timelesslovelykagome 2004-03-07 5 Anonymous BORING!!"  
  
~I say~ I think that if you have to flame me anonymously, then you don't have the guts to let me read your stories and see how bad they probably are. That is, if you have the guts to post any in the first place. I say you can kiss my butt because I really don't care what you think if you can't give me any good reason my story is, as you say, boring, and especially if you can't even sign it. Ja Ne readers, and hope you got a kick outta this flamer! 


	8. Chapter Eight: An Alliance of Mistrust

"Kagome's Puppy Troubles"  
  
By Xio the Dog Demoness  
  
Xio: Oooh, the long awaited Eighth Chapter! All bow before its greatness!  
  
Minnie: She's lost it…  
  
Xio: Lost what?  
  
Minnie: Your sanity.  
  
Xio: Oh, but I never had that to begin with… Ja Ne!  
  
Minnie: … o_0;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, you don't own Kuri, everybody wins!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Dog Speech  
  
**Scene Change**  
  
~Different POV~  
  
********************Last time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles********************  
  
As Sesshomaru headed back to camp, he noticed the smell of blood. He growled low in his throat as he recognized the blood scent to be Jaken's. He traveled faster and covered his sleeve with his nose as the scent of lingering miasma still hovered throughout the area. Sesshomaru reached camp to find it had been ripped apart. Jaken laid in a pool of his own blood, torn in half. Rin was nowhere to be seen, but it was obvious from the miasma, the charred insects, and the singed fan whose work this was. "Naraku, you shall pay for taking Rin." He swiped the Tenseiga through the imp that had come for his loyal servant.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So, he lost the little girl? Well, at least we know where Naraku's heading," grinned InuYasha.  
  
"That's so horrible though. What would Naraku want with a little girl? It can't be good," said Kagome with a little worry. "We have to help her!"  
  
Kuri looked up at Kagome. Any ideas how we're gonna find them?  
  
"Feh… He probably went back to that castle he took over."  
  
"I thought that it was destroyed, Inu-chan…"  
  
"Well Lady Kagome, if we get close enough, you'll sense the shards he has and we'll find him that way," said Miroku. The group headed on, realizing they would most likely meet up with Naraku or Sesshomaru soon.  
  
********************This time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles********************  
  
Chapter Eight: An Alliance of Mistrust  
  
"We've been traveling for a long time, but we haven't seen a sign of Naraku or Sesshomaru, I wonder if we're going the right way?" mused Kagome aloud.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I smell my half brother's scent now. We'll see what he knows."  
  
"You're going to purposely seek him out? My lord, don't be foolish."  
  
"It's not foolish. We can help him, and he might be able to help us as well," said Kagome.  
  
"I'm doing this to kill Naraku, not help Sesshomaru," stated InuYasha firmly.  
  
"But InuYasha, that little girl needs help. We can't just not help her. Just because she travels with Sesshomaru doesn't make her any less deserving."  
  
"I didn't say we wouldn't help her, just that we're not doing this to help Sesshomaru," replied InuYasha.  
  
Suddenly, everyone paused and became quiet. "Sesshomaru," whispered Kagome, sure as she could be.   
  
"He's coming this way," added InuYasha.  
  
They continued onward, Kagome gripping tightly to Kuri's fur. No need for worry, Kagome. I believe he will realize our aid will benefit him, and if not, then I can always send him hurtling back through the shadows.  
  
No more than five minutes later, Sesshomaru walked easily through a opening between the trees, Jaken a few steps behind. Kagome gracefully slid down Kuri's back, and Kuri stood to her side. "I believe I know why you are here. You wish information on Naraku," he stated.  
  
"You wish aid in finding him?" asked Kagome in return.  
  
"I can find him if I need without your aid."  
  
"Yes, but with my abilities it should be faster." 'Especially now that I have Kuri. I have sensed things more clearly and easily since her coming.'  
  
"How can you help me, miko?"  
  
"I can sense the shards he carries. Even now I feel a small tug, though as of right now I cannot pinpoint an exact location."  
  
"What good is it if you do not know the precise location he has concealed himself?"  
  
"I know the general location, and the closer I get, the more accurate I become, until I have him found. It's that simple. I lead us closer, until I locate his hiding place."  
  
"So I am lowered to trusting the beliefs of a mere human…"  
  
"A miko who would love the chance to purify you, so watch your tongue," replied Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru, watch yourself. I will not allow your slander towards Kagome to continue. If you continue to belittle her abilities, we shall go after Naraku by ourselves and you can do as you please.  
  
"You shall not order me around. I am Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West, a youkai to be feared and respected…"  
  
An arrogant blowhard who loves to hear himself talk…  
  
Sesshomaru growled. "You dare to mock this Sesshomaru?"  
  
I see no other Sesshomarus here to mock, replied Kuri impudently.  
  
"You do not fear death?" asked Sesshomaru, impassive even though this answer suddenly seemed so important. 'Is she truly fearless?'  
  
Why should I when you are not capable of bringing it to me? Sesshomaru stared.  
  
"Kuri, Lord Sesshomaru, I see no reason to argue when this is only wasting time. If we do not hurry, Naraku will get far enough away that I will lose him. We should finish our discussion quickly," interrupted Kagome impatiently. "Will you be an ally, or will you go on your own way?"  
  
Before Sesshomaru could respond, Jaken began squawking. "You impudent wench, how dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru in such a manner? Burn for your disrespect!" Jaken shot flames from his staff, but before they could hit, Kagome put up a shield of her miko energy. The flames bounced off its surface, and reflected to Jaken, burning the toad and making him whimper.  
  
"Do not tempt me further toad, for your mere presence irks me," said Kagome softly, though in such a threatening manner that Jaken shivered.  
  
"I believe I will make a deal with you. Until Naraku is defeated, we shall be allies, but things shall return to normal as soon as Rin is safe in my protection once more."  
  
"Of course," replied Kagome calmly. 'But things have a tendency of happening differently than we plan, and it may be a while until we rescue her.'  
  
*************************Unknown Location*************************  
  
All that can be seen is darkness. The dark seems empty yet filled with energy and in a strange way contradictory to itself. No place on Earth could hold such magic, such threat. The darkness seemed to thrum with a life of its own. Suddenly the blackness of shadows is banished in the center of this mystic place, replaced by an image of the actions of Kagome and the group.  
  
  
  
"Looks like everything is going as it should," declared a female voice.  
  
"The miko is clever. Not many realize how often the plans of others are changed to fit their allotted fates," stated a young female voice.  
  
"And you think perhaps they have a greater fate in store for them than what they are going through now?" replied a young male voice.  
  
"Perhaps," stated the young female voice.  
  
"Do you think they're the ones to fulfill the prophesy?" asked an older male voice.  
  
"Only time will tell…" responded the first voice.  
  
"Only time will tell…" echoed the rest. The voices fade away. The darkness is undisturbed once more.  
  
Xio: I know, it's not so very long, but it's late and I want Sesshomaru and InuYasha to get a little closer before the end of the fight.  
  
Minnie: What's going on with the dark scene?  
  
Xio: Intrigue and mystery.  
  
Minnie: *sweatdrop*  
  
Xio: Well, here it is, reviewer corner! Wolf-dog Demoness (thanks, love the support), Eternal*Sailor*Darkness (I'm working on it *grin*), pogo (thanks, I appreciate it), Kagome*the*Hauntress, DemiPriestess, Kagome2189, Princess Anubus, X-with stars, BlackMoon13, raven, Chibi-Kayko, FFguy, kagome-1300, the dark angel girls, and Senko-sama. Thanks for your reviews and all the compliments! Ja Ne! 


	9. Chapter Nine: A Miko's Love Conquers All

"Kagome's Puppy Troubles"  
  
By Xio the Dog Demoness  
  
Xio: Wow, what a nice day.  
  
Minnie: What's wrong with you, it's 12:00 midnight!  
  
Xio: I know, but every time I shut my eyes, it's like rainbow sprinkles have taken over the world.  
  
Minnie: Too much caffeine is not good for a dog demoness, especially so late.  
  
Xio: *spinning in circles* Wheee!  
  
Minnie: I'm going to bed.  
  
Xio: Ja Ne everybody!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I think I own all those pretty swirls over there. Wheee, what sparkling colors!  
  
WARNING: There will be a short lemon scene in this chapter. It won't be long, and I'll warn you before and after the lemon should you wish to skip it.  
  
SECOND WARNING: There will be Kikyo bashing and character death. If either bothers you, don't read and don't flame. I did warn you.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Dog Speech  
  
**Scene Change**  
  
~Different POV~  
  
********************Last time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles********************  
  
"I believe I will make a deal with you. Until Naraku is defeated, we shall be allies, but things shall return to normal as soon as Rin is safe in my protection once more.  
  
"Of course," replied Kagome calmly. 'But things have a tendency of happening differently than we plan, and it may be a while until we rescue her.'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"And you think perhaps they have a greater fate in store for them than what they are going through now?" replied a young male voice.  
  
"Perhaps," stated the young female voice.  
  
"Do you think they're the ones to fulfill the prophecy?" asked an older male voice.  
  
"Only time will tell…" responded the first voice.  
  
"Only time will tell…" echoed the rest. The voices fade away. The darkness is undisturbed once more.  
  
********************This time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles********************  
  
Chapter Nine: A Miko's Love Conquers All  
  
They were heading on their way again, Kuri in her larger form walking beside Kagome, Sesshomaru behind Kagome, Jaken beside him, Shippo on Kuri's back, Sango a little in front of Kagome, Kirara on her shoulder, Miroku to Sango's side, and InuYasha in the front, often looking back at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to do something. Jaken was busily annoying everyone by complaining constantly. InuYasha, Shippo, Kagome, Kuri, Sango, Kirara, and even Miroku had little ticks on their forehead, and soon, *THWACK* Kuri had smashed Jaken with her tail, leaving him swirly-eyed on the ground.  
  
"Please refrain from hitting my servant, as I do not wish to carry him and it takes too long to wait for him to recover."  
  
Well then, don't wait. We'd be more than happy to get rid of him! replied Kuri. As she said it, Jaken woke up.  
  
"How dare you strike me! You'll pay for that!" Jaken shot fire at Kuri with his staff, but Kuri used her shadows to deflect it, and gave a canine laugh as the flames charred the ugly little toad youkai.  
  
"Kuri, Jaken, behave yourselves. And Jaken, if you don't stop annoying us I swear next time she knocks you out we're tying you to a tree and leaving you there for the crows!" called Kagome in annoyance.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" retorted Jaken angrily.  
  
"Watch me," Kagome replied.  
  
"At this point, we're all willing to help," added Sango.  
  
"You wouldn't let them, would you, Lord Sesshomaru?" whined Jaken.  
  
"If you gave them fair reason. Your whining slows us down," replied the taiyoukai stoically.  
  
"Even Lord Sesshomaru's on our side," laughed Shippo.  
  
The pull of the shards is getting stronger and more direct, barked Kuri.  
  
"Yes, I feel it too. We should be careful though, there has got to be a good reason why they've stopped moving," replied Kagome.  
  
"We should hurry before they get away again!" growled InuYasha in annoyance.  
  
"It's probably a trap, so we'll be caught if we aren't cautious. We should look things through before we go bursting in," replied Kagome.  
  
"Lady Kagome's right. If we rush into things we would most likely end up dead, and that won't help us or the young girl Naraku kidnapped," added Miroku.  
  
"Hey guys, I think Myoga left again," said Shippo after a quick look around.  
  
They kept walking farther into the center of the Southern Lands. The deeper they got the more silent they became, feeling Naraku's dark and oppressing aura grow stronger.  
  
***********************Lord Shi's Castle***********************  
  
"So, Naraku, how is your plan going to help me again?" asked a large, black bat demon.  
  
"Lord Shi, you shall get the Western Lands as you have wanted, as well as Sesshomaru's death," replied the baboon-pelted hanyou.  
  
"And you will receive what from this plan?" asked Shi.  
  
"I? I will get to kill InuYasha and his little group," replied Naraku. 'And also most of the jewel as well.'  
  
"Naraku, have you forgotten me?" purred a voice from a nearby room.  
  
"How could I forget you, my mate to be? Speaking of which, we do need to finish that." Naraku smirked.  
  
The woman smirked in return. "Why don't we do that now?"  
  
***************************LEMON WARNING***************************  
  
Naraku grinned darkly as he went to Kikyo in the room. "You should enjoy this, my beloved dark miko." He shut the door. In a few minutes he was unclothed, as was she. They crawled into bed and he took her roughly, biting and clawing. Kikyo, a being clay and ash, felt nothing. Her cold muscles clamped onto him as he pumped in and out of her. As he climaxed, he sank his fangs into the junction between her neck and shoulder. The fang marks, his claiming mark, easily stood out on her deathly pale skin. His courting mark, a spider, shone on her neck as it became permanent. 'You are mine and mine alone Kikyo. No one else can have you,' thought Naraku smugly. Kikyo, however, had very different thoughts. 'You have my clay body, but it will be gone when I take InuYasha to hell with me!'   
  
  
  
*************************END LEMON WARNING*************************  
  
They put on their clothes slightly before Kagura knocked on the door, fighting a look of revulsion. 'She is dead. She is made of ash and dirt and bones. How could anyone rut with that?'  
  
Naraku came to the door. "What is it Kagura?"  
  
"They have arrived outside the castle," she replied.  
  
"Well, we can't keep them waiting, now can we? Kohaku, bring the girl. Kikyo, you'll be coming I suppose?"  
  
"Of course," 'I can't allow you to kill InuYasha before I can drag him away. He's mine!'  
  
************************Outside Shi's Castle************************  
  
"Shi, where is the girl?" asked Sesshomaru, hiding his fury quite well.  
  
"Give me your lands and I might tell you. Then again, I might not either," he replied, chuckling in his joy. 'Finally I get what I deserve!'  
  
Kagome, if we kill him, we can still try Naraku. Shi isn't the important one anyways!  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement and knocked an arrow. She took aim and let it fly. As it hit, Shi was covered in the pink, purifying light. He released a screeching cry as he was torn apart by the pure energy of the attack.  
  
"So you've killed Lord Shi? It doesn't matter though. He's nothing compared to me," laughed Naraku.  
  
"Naraku, return Rin to me now."  
  
"Oh, you mean that little girl? I think not. That is, unless I receive the jewel."  
  
"Yeah, like we can trust you! You'd merely kill us as soon as we handed over our shards," retorted Kagome.  
  
"We'll find her ourselves after we kill you!" called Miroku. He took a few steps forward and held out his hand.  
  
"Did you truly believe I would forget your wind tunnel?" Naraku threw out a hive and out flew his insects.  
  
Miroku stepped back as the insects covered the field. "You knew he was going to do that, Miroku, so why did you bother?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"Then did you expect this?" asked Naraku. He summoned a horde of demons.  
  
"Yes actually," Kagome replied with a deadpan anime voice.  
  
"I'll tear you to shreds!" cried InuYasha as he raced through the demons. He slashed through them on his way, until a blast of wind blades made him leap back to avoid them. "Kagura!" he growled.  
  
"Dance of the Dead!" called Kagura. The demons InuYasha destroyed pulled back together and began closing in on the group. InuYasha slashed with Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru used his whip. "Hiraikutso!" over and over Sango threw her boomerang, but for each time they destroyed a demon, Kagura brought it back. Then Kagome got an idea. 'It's her fan that allows her control of her powers, so no fan, no undead demons!' She took aim and loosed her arrow, watching with pride as it struck through the fan and the demons under her Dance of the Dead fell to the ground. Kuri sped across the battlefield, slashing down demons until she reached Kagura. As Kagura tried to run, Kuri slashed Kagura's back. Kagura fell unconscious from the pain and Kuri went back to Kagome's side.   
  
As soon as Kuri returned, Naraku walked closer to the group, but still staying out of attack range. "So, you have destroyed my demons. Very well then. I will allow you a choice for making it so far. You may have Kohaku or Rin, but the one you do not choose dies. Your own miko may make the choice for you. Choose, Kagome," said Naraku with a smirk, as Kohaku dragged Rin out to the center of the field. Beside Miroku, Sango stiffened. 'Kohaku!'  
  
"I choose to kill you, you bastard!" cried Kagome in a rage. Pink miko energy swirled around her, lifting her hair in invisible wind, as she loosed another arrow. It streaked through the air like a missile, heading for Naraku's chest.  
  
The arrows struck each other with a *CLANG* and a *BOOM* like lightning as they exploded between Kagome and Naraku. The blast created enough wind to blow Kagome back a little, before Kuri braced her. When the light from the arrows cleared, Kikyo stood at Naraku's side, her bow in front of her, string still vibrating from her arrow's release. "You won't kill him little miko. I'll kill you instead," she cried.  
  
"Kikyo?!? How could you betray me?" asked InuYasha in disbelief.  
  
"Betray you? You who killed me for the jewel, you who chose my reincarnation over me, you who refuses to go to hell with me, you would dare talk of betrayal to me?!?"  
  
"Kikyo, I did not kill you to begin with. Naraku did this to us. He tricked us 51 years ago. (A\N: Yeah, cause Kagome's sixteen) This is not the true you, and so the promises I made to you when you were alive no longer apply. I have moved on and fallen in love with Kagome, and I have promises to keep to her now. Kikyo, you no longer belong among the living! Can't you rest?"  
  
"I cannot rest until you are dead, InuYasha. I refuse to go alone!" called Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo, when you die you shall return to my body where you belong, as part of my soul. You would no longer exist, and you would not go to hell. Should you drag InuYasha away, you would be condemning him to stay there alone! Kikyo, do not keep your unfair hatred of InuYasha," begged Kagome.  
  
"Unfair? My hatred is not unfair. What is unfair is that InuYasha lives, same as he was 51 years ago while, I died because of a jewel that shouldn't have existed in the first place! Well, I shall have a second chance once you are gone, Kagome! Die reincarnation!" Kikyo aimed her arrow at Kagome and fired. As the glowing purple arrow sped closer, Kagome's eyes glowed pink with small black pupils. Beside her, Kuri's eyes glowed black with small pink pupils. The arrow came to a foot away from Kagome's heart before their barrier of miko and shadow energy revealed itself and destroyed Kikyo's dark arrow.   
  
Kagome, her scent is mixed with Naraku's! She, she mated with him! Kuri barked with disgust as the wind changed and blew Kikyo's scent towards her.  
  
"Kikyo, how could you? He killed you! He's our enemy, and you mated with him? And you still want me to go to hell with you!?!" cried InuYasha with anger and disgust flowing through him. "You deserve to die, YOU TRAITOR!!!"  
  
"Kikyo, not only have you mated with our enemy, but you have tried to kill me as well. I believe it's time I reclaim what's mine, and put you to rest once and for all!" cried Kagome, filled with rage at Kikyo's treachery. Kagome aimed her arrow and fired, watching as the arrow hit Kikyo directly in her black heart. Blue souls streaked out of the dark miko's crumbling body, streaming into the sky. She sank lower until the last soul soared out and struck Kagome, merging back into her body, and Kikyo's body crumbled back into clay and ash.  
  
"NO, KIKYO! You, you killed my mate! I'll kill you!" cried Naraku wrathfully. He sent out thousands of demons to attack them. Everyone defended themselves to the best of their abilities. Kirara slashed through demon with fang and claw. Miroku struck with his staff and ofudas as Sango threw out her Hiraikutso repeatedly. Sesshomaru swapped between poison claws and youkai whip. InuYasha used the Wind Scar to take out as many as he could, and Kuri clawed down any demon that came near as Kagome pushed her miko energy through her sword and slashed repeatedly. Demons fell to them, but for every one of them destroyed, it seemed three more came to take their place.  
  
InuYasha was the first to fall to the sheer numbers, rendered unconscious by the poison of a scorpion youkai and multiple wounds. Next Sango and Miroku both were knocked out by a couple of snakes with Kirara attacking with all her might beside them, trying to protect her friends. Sesshomaru went down from blood loss, the taiyoukai's blood pouring from multiple injuries, as Jaken shot his flames from the Staff of Skulls, trying desperately to save his master, before a bat hit him from behind. Shippo was bleeding from a gash in his stomach, falling beside InuYasha. Only Kuri and Kagome remained standing. "NOOO! INUYASHA, SHIPPO, SANGO, MIROKU, SESSHOMARU… NARAKU, I WON'T LET YOU KILL THEM!" Kagome's eyes glowed white as her and Kuri's bodies shone with that same brilliant color. Kagome and Kuri's power, born of love and fueled by the grief of their friends' pain, poured from them as a shining, radiant beam of light. This blinding white light covered the field, forcing Naraku and his demons to close their eyes or go blind. The intense light flared brighter with the grief and desperation of the pure miko and her demon companion. After what seemed like years, but only took minutes, the blinding light slowly faded away, revealing the battleground devoid of life, save Kagome, Kuri, InuYasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Kohaku, Kagura and Naraku. Her friends stood, completely healed, a little ways off from Kagome. Rin rushed to Sesshomaru, happy he had come for her. Kohaku raised his face to reveal his tear filled eyes. "Sango!" he called, running to his big sister and finally free of Naraku's control. Naraku stood in front of her, shocked beyond belief. Kagura lay to a side, still unconscious from the earlier fight.   
  
"How, how can a young girl have so much power? It's impossible! How can you be this strong?" Naraku glared at Kagome. "How can you have the power to kill thousands, and still stand after?"  
  
"Naraku, you forget I am the Shikon no Tama Miko. I am the Shikon Incarnate, and I have been united with the one born to assist me with your demise. It is destiny that I shattered the jewel, as it is destiny you die by my hands. Naraku, your reign of evil is over. It is time to embrace your fate!" Pink miko energy and black shadows began curling around Kuri and Kagome. Kagome, riding atop Kuri, rushed towards Naraku with her sword drawn. Naraku merely stood there, rooted by fear and completely unable to move as Kagome ran him through and Kuri slashed with her claws as she passed him. He disintegrated from their combined attack, and the nearly complete Shikon no Tama fell to the grass, shining a deep, dark purple and emanating evil and malice. A small red ball fell beside it, its dull gleam throbbing a steady beat. Kuri easily walked to the Shikon Jewel and Kagome slid off her back. She picked up the tainted jewel and it purified in her hands. As the energy loss hit them, Kagome and Kuri fell to the grass, unconscious. InuYasha and the rest merely stared, shocked at her power and her speech.   
  
*************************Unknown Location*************************  
  
"See, they are the ones!" declared the young female voice.  
  
"Then how is it they are in those forms?" replied the young male voice.  
  
"But the prophesy declared the Shikon Incarnate would take her place," interrupted the older male voice.  
  
"Midoriko will reveal all soon enough. Once the Shikon no Tama is complete once more, we will know for certain. We have seen enough for now," said the older female voice.  
  
"Of course," responded the older male voice. The picture faded again, but the darkness was filled with a sense of excitement and barely contained enthusiasm.  
  
Xio: Hah, Naraku and Kikyo are dead! They're gone at last!  
  
Minnie: *sweatdrop*  
  
Xio: I'm sorry about the lemon, but it was planned for the plot. I made it short cause I don't like Kikyo or Naraku. Well, here are our reviewers! X-with stars (heh, I thought it was funny too), Annice Hastings, luna-moonkitty, Someone (sorry you got grounded), Senko-sama (I just don't want them to fight so much, they'll still argue every once in a while though), Kiara126, Kira, AoA-Kagome-AoA (sorry, no one can have a dog like Kuri, she's an original *grin*), BlackMoon13, Crystal Renee, darkkagomae, Purim (thanks for the compliments!), Inuyasha Jr. (you gotta sign in when you review if you want me to find your story {I'll never find it otherwise, there are thousands out there *grin*}), dragonmaster01, (Kuri: Yay, people love me! Xio: -_-; ), and Kasazona. Thanks to everyone for reviewing! 


	10. Chapter Ten: Kagura’s Promise And Mass I...

"Kagome's Puppy Troubles"  
  
By Xio the Dog Demoness  
  
Xio: Hmph. *turns from Minnie*  
  
Minnie: *turns from Xio*  
  
Shippo: They're not talking to each other because Minnie's been teasing Xio about Sesshomaru again.  
  
*Xio glares at Minnie's back*  
  
Shippo: But after Minnie teased Xio, Xio started her own taunting about Koga's infatuation with Minnie.  
  
*Minnie turns around and begins glaring at Xio*  
  
Shippo: This silence is creepy…  
  
Xio: Well, I may not be talking to Minnie, but I still gotta do the disclaimer. Ja Ne.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kuri and the mysterious voices, not InuYasha. If I did, InuYasha would be smarter and Kikyo would die a slow, painful death… again and again and again…  
  
WARNING: Sesshomaru will be kinder in this chapter, maybe for the rest of the story. If you can't handle the fluffiness, don't read, don't flame.  
  
SECOND WARNING: Jaken bashing and crazy antics ensue. Don't read and don't flame if you happen to like the toad.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Dog Speech  
  
**Scene Change**  
  
~Different POV~  
  
-Spell-  
  
********************Last time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles********************  
  
…After what seemed like years, but only took minutes, the blinding light slowly faded away, revealing the battleground devoid of life, save Kagome, Kuri, InuYasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Kohaku, Kagura and Naraku. Her friends stood, completely healed, a little ways off from Kagome. Rin rushed to Sesshomaru, happy he had come for her. Kohaku raised his face to reveal his tear filled eyes. "Sango!" he called, running to his big sister and finally free of Naraku's control. Naraku stood in front of her, shocked beyond belief. Kagura lay to a side, still unconscious from the earlier fight.   
  
"How, how can a young girl have so much power? It's impossible! How can you be this strong?" Naraku glared at Kagome. "How can you have the power to kill thousands, and still stand after?"  
  
"Naraku, you forget I am the Shikon no Tama Miko. I am the Shikon Incarnate, and I have been united with the one born to assist me with your demise. It is destiny that I shattered the jewel, as it is destiny you die by my hands. Naraku, your reign of evil is over. It is time to embrace your fate!" Pink miko energy and black shadows began curling around Kuri and Kagome. Kagome, riding atop Kuri, rushed towards Naraku with her sword drawn. Naraku merely stood there, rooted by fear and completely unable to move as Kagome ran him through and Kuri slashed with her claws as she passed him. He disintegrated from their combined attack, and the nearly complete Shikon no Tama fell to the grass, shining a deep, dark purple and emanating evil and malice. A small red ball fell beside it, its dull gleam throbbing a steady beat. Kuri easily walked to the Shikon Jewel and Kagome slid off her back. She picked up the tainted jewel and it purified in her hands. As the energy loss hit them, Kagome and Kuri fell to the grass, unconscious. InuYasha and the rest merely stared, shocked at her power and her speech.   
  
*************************Unknown Location*************************  
  
"See, they are the ones!" declared the young female voice.  
  
"Then how is it they are in those forms?" replied the young male voice.  
  
"But the prophesy declared the Shikon Incarnate would take her place," interrupted the older male voice.  
  
"Midoriko will reveal all soon enough. Once the Shikon no Tama is complete once more, we will know for certain. We have seen enough for now," said the older female voice.  
  
"Of course," responded the older male voice. The picture faded again, but the darkness was filled with a sense of excitement and barely contained enthusiasm.  
  
********************This time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles*******************  
  
Chapter Ten: Kagura's Promise And Mass Insanity  
  
Kagome groaned as she began to stir, and Kuri slowly cracked open an eye. "They're waking up!" called Shippo excitedly. "Mommy, I'm glad you're awake, I was worried. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Kagome slowly sat up. "Yeah, I'm okay, just a little tired still."  
  
"You've been asleep for two days, and every time we tried to move you we were shocked," said Sango.  
  
"Lady Kagome, what do we do about Kagura? We have her tied up over there, but we wanted your opinion," said Miroku as he pointed to her.  
  
Kagome and Kuri stood up before noticing the little red ball, still pulsing as it had before. Kagome picked it up and pocketed it. They walked over to Kagura and Kagome crouched down to face her. Kuri, since she was in her small form, merely stood beside Kagome. "Kagura, would you promise not to hurt anyone if we let you go?" asked Kagome.  
  
"You would trust me to keep such a promise?" she responded.  
  
"Kagome, are you nuts? She wouldn't keep a promise!" cried InuYasha.  
  
"I can cast a spell to make you keep your promise, if you would accept," continued Kagome, ignoring InuYasha's blatant interruption.  
  
"I will," said Kagura. "Cast your spell, miko. I am not afraid."  
  
"Thank you," she replied. Kagome took a stance and began the spell.  
  
- My word is my honor- She pointed her right hand to Kagura, palm facing the wind sorceress.  
  
-But my honor is doubted- She pointed her left hand to Kagura, the left palm also facing her.  
  
-Thus I will bind myself by magic to my honor and my word- Kagome placed her hands in prayer position.  
  
-My word cannot be broken nor my honor now forsaken- Her hands began to glow pink.  
  
-Thus my promises be true as my oath is taken.- Kagome finished as the glow surrounded Kagura.  
  
"Make your promise Kagura. This promise cannot be broken, so word it well," said the miko.  
  
"I promise upon my life that I shall not attack or kill anyone unless they threaten me or anyone who might come under my protection." As Kagura finished reciting her oath, the glow of Kagome's magic sunk into Kagura's skin.  
  
"Your promise now cannot be broken, or you shall be killed by the spell placed upon you." Kagome freed Kagura from the ropes.  
  
"Miko, may I have the ball you picked up?" asked Kagura.  
  
Kagome took out the glowing red ball and held it in front of her. "Why do you want it, Kagura?" she asked curiously.  
  
"It is the way Naraku controlled me," sighed Kagura. "It is my heart, and I wish it so I might be truly free at last."  
  
Kagome handed the wind sorceress her heart. "Now you are free, free as you should be. Perhaps we might meet again someday?"  
  
"Perhaps," replied Kagura. She slowly walked away. 'If I am not mistaken, there is a village this way that I might purchase a fan from,' she thought as she left.  
  
"Ka-Kagome? What's going on? I'm confused Mommy…" said Shippo.  
  
"What did you mean by saying you were the Shikon Incarnate?" asked Sesshomaru coldly, though the bite was taken out of the statement by Rin, who was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap humming.  
  
"The night after I visited Midoriko's cave so long ago, she spoke to me in my dreams, reaching through the shards we had collected. She told me many things, but I remember them only when they are important. During the fight I remembered who I am, parts of my destiny that had already passed, Kuri's true nature, and how to release my purifying wave as well."  
  
"Purifying wave?" asked Shippo.  
  
"That light you guys saw during the battle, the one that killed all the evil minor demons," explained Kagome.  
  
"And what of the pup's true nature?" asked Sesshomaru, acting disinterested.  
  
"That she was always meant to be my companion, and that something shall good happen to her once the Shikon no Tama is completed. I just haven't been allowed to remember what."  
  
'Something good?' wondered the taiyoukai. 'She won't last that long. She's too annoying for her own good.'  
  
Kagome took out the piece of the jewel they had obtained from Naraku and fused her pieces with it.  
  
Kagome, all we like is three shards to complete the jewel, barked Kuri. She grinned, but it faded as a thought hit her. But those shards are in Kohaku and Koga. What do we do?  
  
"Since Rin has been returned to me, I will revive the boy once you remove the shard," offered Sesshomaru.  
  
Everyone stared at him in pure shock. Well, everyone but Rin, who smiled and continued humming. 'An act of good will? Rin must have really melted the ice around his heart,' thought Kagome. 'What's the catch?' was InuYasha's main thought. Sango and Miroku were merely thankful.   
  
Jaken broke the silence. "Milord, you would revive another useless ningen?" he squawked. He squealed as several rocks hit him from different sides. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stood with their hands still poised from the throw, Kuri smacked him with her tail, InuYasha and Shippo were gathering rocks for another barrage, and Sesshomaru looked away to hide a small smile. Rin laughed. "Look Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken is all lumpy now!" she said with a grin. Everyone but Kohaku, Jaken and Sesshomaru laughed, though Sesshomaru did smile a little instead. He hid this smile too, but this time Kuri saw him. 'What do you know, he's not all ice,' she thought with a hidden grin. Kohaku merely didn't understand what was going on.  
  
"Kohaku, come here," said Sango. Kohaku walked to his sister's side. "Kohaku, I'm going to remove the shard from your back. Once I do, you will die. But don't worry, because Lord Sesshomaru said he would bring you back, and he is an honorable youkai," she said.  
  
"Okay sister. As long as it's you, and as long as you trust him, I will trust you." Kohaku turned and presented his back. Sango bit back a sob as she dug out the shard and Kohaku went limp in her arms. She laid him onto the ground and Sesshomaru walked up. He unsheathed Tenseiga and watched with veiled interest as again it pulsed. Sesshomaru swiped it through the imps that came for Kohaku's soul and sheathed it again as his heart began to slowly beat.   
  
"Sister?" he croaked softly.   
  
"I'm right here," replied Sango. She wept openly as she embraced her brother. Kagome wiped away a stray tear, shed for Sango's joy. Kohaku and Sango were reunited once more.  
  
Kuri walked up to Sesshomaru. That was a truly kind thing you did for her, she barked. Yet from what I understand, it is not something you would usually do…  
  
"And you wish for me to explain my reasons?" he inquired.  
  
No, merely to thank you for your kindness. Kuri walked back to Kagome. As she did so, Sesshomaru watched her, wondering. 'Why do you interest me so? You're just a minor youkai, a pest, and an unsolvable puzzle. Why are you so irritating one moment, and respectful the next? And, why don't you wish to know my reasons? It doesn't seem like you…'  
  
"Here Kagome. This is the shard that was in Kohaku's back." Sango handed Kagome the shard and she fused it with the rest of the jewel. 'Two remain…' The group headed away from the final battleground to make camp for the night. (A\N: Who wants to remain on a battleground?)  
  
The next day, Kagome woke early and began making breakfast. As soon as it was done, InuYasha hopped down from his tree and took his offered cup of ramen, and handed out a cup to Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kuri, Rin, and held one out to Sesshomaru. "I don't eat human food," he replied.  
  
"Yummy!" declared Rin with a smile. She grinned and ate faster. Sesshomaru looked at his ward for a moment.  
  
You know Sesshomaru, it really is good. I'm an inuyoukai too you know. There's nothing wrong with it.  
  
"I suppose I could try some," he said after a few moments. He took the cup from Kagome and tried it.  
  
"Well?" she asked after watching him.  
  
"It is not poison," he declared after deliberation.  
  
Kuri saw her chance to take another crack at annoying Sesshomaru. Translation: Your food is really good, but I'm too much of a stubborn ass to admit it, she barked with a grin.  
  
InuYasha and Shippo immediately cracked up. Kagome tried to hold it in, but after a few seconds of hearing her pup and her mate-to-be, she began to laugh herself. Kuri smirked as Sesshomaru glared at her.  
  
If it were not for Rin, I would kill you now, said Sesshomaru in dog speech. (A\N: Because Sesshomaru is an inuyoukai and he doesn't want Rin to hear his threat.)  
  
Any time you tried I would just hunt down Rin, jump into her lap, and snuggle up to her. You can't kill me if she loves me, teased Kuri. Sesshomaru merely growled. To prove her point, Kuri jumped into Rin's lap.  
  
"Kuri's so cute! Her fur's really soft too!" squealed Rin. Kuri merely nuzzled her. This made Sesshomaru growl louder, since Rin was still sitting in his lap. Rin got up and took Kuri into the middle of the field and began picking flowers and decorating her with them. Kuri sat there for her and let her play, until Shippo suggested a game of tag. Kuri, Rin, and Kirara all ran as he started chasing Kirara. Shippo did an illusion and fooled Kirara so he could tag her. (A\N: Can't you just imagine him doing that?) Kirara caught Kuri, who tagged Rin. Shippo slowed down and let Rin tag him. Shippo then tagged Kagome, who tagged Sango. Sango tagged Miroku, and Miroku 'tagged' her back, earning a couple of lumps from Hiraikutso. Sango slinked up and tagged InuYasha, who grinned evilly and tagged Kagome. Kagome sat InuYasha and tagged him back, grinning from ear to ear. InuYasha tagged Rin seeing that she wanted another turn, and Rin ran right up and tagged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at her for a couple moments, before, ahem, 'tagging' Jaken with his foot, sending him flying in the middle of the children. The children squealed happily and tore off in different directions. Jaken ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, feeling his master's eyes on his back, and caught Shippo. Shippo tagged Kohaku and he tagged Sango. She tagged Kirara. After playing awhile, the gang stopped for a breather.  
  
"Okay guys, we need to pack up camp and start heading to the Koga's Den. He's the only one left with shards," announced Kagome. Shippo and Kuri ran back to Kagome, Rin attached herself to Sesshomaru, and Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder. They packed up and began to head out.  
  
"Sesshomaru, why are you still going with us?" growled InuYasha.  
  
"I have not seen what I wished," he replied.  
  
"Rin likes being here. Kagome and Shippo and Kuri and Sango are really nice, but Miroku's really quiet. InuYasha's really funny though! He's loud and he does stupid stuff," said Rin. InuYasha growled as everyone but himself, Sesshomaru, and Jaken laughed. However, Sesshomaru again smiled, though he made no move to hide it. He was in the back anyways.   
  
Kuri transformed and carried Kagome and Shippo on her back, walking beside InuYasha. InuYasha, we should travel faster. Koga could always be attacked, and then it would be murder to find the remaining shards.  
  
"Feh, I guess. Everyone, prepare to move faster," declared InuYasha. Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku climbed on.  
  
InuYasha, climb on behind Kagome. I'll take to the air with Kirara, declared Kuri. InuYasha sullenly climbed on and Kuri leapt high. Kirara followed, and Sesshomaru made a youki cloud under his and his companions feet to join them. Kuri stayed in the air, shadows curling around her feet like small clouds, Kirara's flames doing the same behind her. (A\N: I think Kuri, Kirara, and Sesshomaru fly about the same way, with their youki. {Youki = Demon Energy} In Kuri's case, shadows form, in Kirara's, it's fire, and everyone knows Sesshomaru's is a cloud thing.) They traveled this way until midday, when Shippo and Rin began complaining about being hungry. The group stopped by a lake for lunch. This time, Kuri, Shippo, and InuYasha caught fish and Kagome, Sango, and Rin picked some berries for everyone to have dessert. Sesshomaru declined the offer of food saying he wasn't hungry, and Jaken said that he didn't like fish.   
  
"Of course Jaken doesn't want fish, Jaken wants bugs!" declared Rin.  
  
"Well then, let's see how many bugs Jaken can eat!" declared Shippo. Shippo caught several and Rin held his mouth open so Shippo could 'feed' Jaken. "Here's a worm, and a caterpillar, and a bee…" said Shippo.  
  
"Lord Se-mph-mar-ph! Pmph-ease help-phmp me!" he squealed. (A\N: He was trying to say 'Lord Sesshomaru! Please help me!' but the bugs got in the way. *grin*) "Ouch, it stung me!" cried the toad. "I'm gonna murder you little brats-gah!" Jaken rubbed a new lump he gained from Sesshomaru's rock and bowed at his master's feet. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru, I merely lost my temper…" Sesshomaru snorted and turned away.  
  
"Children, I leave his punishment to you," he stated in an unconcerned voice. Shippo grinned evilly.  
  
"Mommy, do you have any of that make-up stuff you told Sango about?" he asked.  
  
Kagome matched his grin with one of her own. "I do, and perhaps Rin has an old kimono with her?" She began digging out the make-up for her pup.  
  
Rin beamed at them. "Rin does have an old kimono!" she declared. She pulled out an old flowery one that she had outgrown. Shippo and Kagome's grins became bigger. Sesshomaru watched them, fighting a smirk. InuYasha was holding the toad down so the kids could get close.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, please, anything but this! I have never wavered in my loyalty to you. Please, spare me, I beg you!"  
  
"Hold still Jaken, I wanna put this kimono on you," said Shippo.  
  
"You wanna look pretty, don't you Jaken?" asked Rin with a smile. The two finished putting on the kimono and began covering him with make-up. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku were holding their sides from laughing too hard, InuYasha was holding Jaken with one arm while wiping his eyes from his mirth, Kuri was rolling on the ground, and Kagome was giving them make-up advice between giggling fits. Sesshomaru didn't make a sound, but his eyes and the small smile on his face spoke volumes. After they had finished with the make-up, they asked InuYasha to hold him just a little longer.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"We wanna get him some flowers!" called Shippo. Rin and Shippo picked some flowers and decorated the poor toad with flower chains and a dandelion crown.  
  
"All done!" declared Rin with pride. Jaken looked like an ugly concubine that got in a fight with some make-up and lost.  
  
Kagome held up an instant camera. "Say cheese!" She snapped a few pictures. Kagome's group, excluding Kohaku, knew all about cameras, but Jaken about snapped when she took his picture.  
  
"She's stealing my soul! I'm gonna die!" he squealed.  
  
I wish he would… muttered Kuri.  
  
"All I did was take your picture, Jaken. Consider it a ready made portrait," said Kagome. She passed out pictures to everyone but Kuri and Kirara and kept one for herself.  
  
"I'm going to be the laughingstock of the demon world if these get out! Destroy them!" cried Jaken.  
  
"But they're so cute!" said Kagome with an evil grin. Sesshomaru pocketed his discreetly, while Rin sang about how 'prettyful' she made Jaken.   
  
After some confused fighting where Jaken and Miroku gained some lumps, {*rub rub* "HENTAI!" *WHAM* *THUD* "We're not destroying these pictures!" "I'll burn you and them!" "Ahhh!" *Twitch twitch* You should have known I'd protect Kagome from your flame! "At least it burnt off this kimono…" *WHACK* *BAM* *THUD* "Hey! Watch it! Who's throwing rocks? … Master, not you too…?" *THWACK* "Hey, watch your tail!" I am watching it. It went right where I wanted it too, toad!} they slowly got ready and took to the skies again.  
  
Xio: Ha ha ha! Jaken torturing is so much fun!  
  
Minnie: Truce?  
  
Xio: Why?  
  
Minnie: Because you need my help…  
  
Xio: No deal! I can get a new muse!  
  
Shippo: *whispering* They'll make up next chapter… *watches as Xio and Minnie begin throwing things* … I hope… *sweatdrop* *dodges flying chair*  
  
Xio: *Throws some books* Thanks to my *dodges a toaster* wonderful reviewers! They are *throws a lamp* as follows! *dodges waffle iron* Kagome*the*Hauntress, Pinayazngrl (Kagome deserves to be able to kick butt!), windmagelita (I like Sesshy too much to kill him off!), Ladyofthedarknessflame, Senko-sama (yeah, I do tend to do that…), ~Morgan (don't worry, this is one of my Inu\Kag, I haven't written anything else yet), X-with stars (absolutely, she had to die!), someone (yeah, school always gives too much work. I had hoped that the warnings would help with that one…), firehottie, Inuyasha Luver Gurl (thanks! I reviewed too, *grin*), Candace (I try to update at least every other week when homework permits), Kasazona (yay, more crazy people *wink*), BlackMoon13 (*joins skipping* NARAKU AND KIKYO ARE DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD!), Eternal*Sailor*Darkness, and dragonmaster01 (Kuri is mine! Mine I tell you! *waves stick* Back off! *hits you with stick* *stick breaks* *sweatdrop*). Thanks reviewers and everyone who wants in the 'I Hate Kikyo Club' write *waves an 'I Hate Kikyo' banner* on your next review! *grin* Ja Ne! 


	11. Chapter Eleven: That Warm, Fluffy Feelin...

"Kagome's Puppy Troubles"

By Xio the Dog Demoness

Xio: I'm so sorry everyone. I know I've taken forever to get this out, but while I was writing the first version of this chapter, I realized that it was moving much too fast for my tastes. I am still working on it, but it will be Chapter Twelve instead.

Minnie: You also have so many end of the year projects…

Xio: I gotta hurry before I have to do my Summer Reading, too…

Minnie: Well, the books aren't that bad.

Xio: I know, but the essays will be… -sigh- Ja Ne. -ears droop-

Disclaimer: If I owned them, InuYasha and Kagome would be a couple by now.

Warning: There will be lots of fluff and adult situations. You have been warned.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Dog Speech

--Scene Change--

#Different POV#

---------------------------Last time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles---------------------------

"Lady Kagome, what do we do about Kagura? We have her tied up over there, but we wanted your opinion," said Miroku as he pointed to her.

Kagome and Kuri stood up before noticing the little red ball, still pulsing as it had before. Kagome picked it up and pocketed it. They walked over to Kagura and Kagome crouched down to face her. Kuri, since she was in her small form, merely stood beside Kagome. "Kagura, would you promise not to hurt anyone if we let you go?" asked Kagome.

"You would trust me to keep such a promise?" she responded.

"Kagome, are you nuts? She wouldn't keep a promise!" cried InuYasha.

"I can cast a spell to make you keep your promise, if you would accept," continued Kagome, ignoring InuYasha's blatant interruption.

"I will," said Kagura. "Cast your spell, miko. I am not afraid."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay sister. As long as it's you, and as long as you trust him, I will trust you." Kohaku turned and presented his back. Sango bit back a sob as she dug out the shard and Kohaku went limp in her arms. She laid him onto the ground and Sesshomaru walked up. He unsheathed Tenseiga and watched with veiled interest as again it pulsed. Sesshomaru swiped it through the imps that came for Kohaku's soul and sheathed it again as his heart began to slowly beat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay guys, we need to pack up camp and start heading to the Koga's Den. He's the only one left with shards," announced Kagome. Shippo and Kuri ran back to Kagome, Rin attached herself to Sesshomaru, and Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder. They packed up and began to head out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All I did was take your picture, Jaken. Consider it a ready made portrait," said Kagome. She passed out pictures to everyone but Kuri and Kirara and kept one for herself.

"I'm going to be the laughingstock of the demon world if these get out! Destroy them!" cried Jaken.

"But they're so cute!" said Kagome with an evil grin. Sesshomaru pocketed his discreetly, while Rin sang about how 'prettyful' she made Jaken.

After some confused fighting where Jaken and Miroku gained some lumps, {rub rub "HENTAI!" WHAM THUD "We're not destroying these pictures!" "I'll burn you and them!" "Ahhh!" Twitch twitch You should have known I'd protect Kagome from your flame! "At least it burnt off this kimono…" WHACK BAM THUD "Hey! Watch it! Who's throwing rocks? … Master, not you too…?" THWACK "Hey, watch your tail!" I am watching it. It went right where I wanted it too, toad!} they slowly got ready and took to the skies again.

---------------------------This time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles---------------------------

Chapter Eleven: That Warm, Fluffy Feeling

It was nightfall and the group had just picked a spot to make camp. "I'LL GET THE FIREWOOD!" called out Kagome and InuYasha at the same time. They looked at each other for a second. "WE'LL GET THE FIREWOOD!" they called out again, then they hopped off eagerly. Sango and Shippo sweatdropped.

"A little eager to gather firewood, weren't they?" said the demon slayer.

Shippo piped up. "You and Miroku were pretty eager to gather firewood not all that long ago," he said innocently. Sango blushed.

"I-I… oh never mind, it's true…" she sighed.

Shippo sat back down next to Rin. "I'm bored," said the little kitsune.

"Rin is bored too, Shippo," said Rin with a sigh.

Kuri stared at Sesshomaru, wondering if he'd do anything to her for attacking Jaken. Deciding it would be worth it, she crept up on the sleeping toad. Shippo and Rin grinned, knowing she was up to something. Kuri snuck over to Jaken's ear, got really close, and barked as loud as she could.

"AHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!" The toad yelled as he jumped from his bed. When he was in the air, Kuri smacked him into a tree with her tail. Jaken was mumbling about stars with swirly eyes. Rin and Shippo laughed.

Sesshomaru looked at Kuri impassively. "Why did you attack my servant?"

Rin and Shippo were bored. Now they're not. True to Kuri's word, Rin and Shippo were very happy. Shippo was rolling on the ground laughing, and Rin was giggling so hard you'd think her mouth would hurt. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Rin finally stopped laughing and looked at Shippo. "Rin wants to play. Let's play tag again!" Shippo grinned as Rin tagged him, and ran after Kuri.

With InuYasha and Kagome

Kagome and InuYasha had gotten to a clearing with a small waterfall. Wildflowers covered the area, and at the edge of the forest was plenty of firewood. However, our couple wasn't interested in that. InuYasha had decided they were far enough away from camp and let Kagome off. As soon as she slid off his back, he crushed her close to him. "It's been too long. We haven't had one chance to be together since we met my half brother," he said with a growl of irritation. Kagome shut him up with a kiss. She broke away quickly.

"Then let's enjoy the time we have while we can." InuYasha kissed her this time, forcefully claiming her mouth. She moaned from the passion and intensity of the kiss, and InuYasha swept his tongue passed her partly open lips. Kagome's arms slid up his sides until they reached his neck. She clung to him, trying to force him closer. InuYasha was in bliss. 'She tastes as sweet as before,' he thought lazily. Kagome's tongue stroked his own, and InuYasha shuddered slightly, reveling in the taste and feel of his mate to be in his arms. Kagome, however, was losing interest in just kissing. She wanted bare skin. Subconsciously she began to loosen the ties on his haori, to meet his white undershirt. She growled in her throat, voicing her frustration. 'Couldn't he not wear this for once?' InuYasha heard her growl and noticed she was having trouble with the undershirt. He broke the kiss and tore it off, smirking at her gasp. Kagome looked back into his eyes for a moment, revealing to him the lust filled gaze, before she slid her hands across his chest. 'He's so well built.' Her mouth met his for another kiss while her hands traveled across his torso. InuYasha slid his hands down her front to the hem of her shirt. He slowly began to pull it upward, trailing his nails lightly up her bare skin as it was revealed. Kagome shivered at the feeling of his claws, so easily able to kill, touching her in such an intimate way. Her tongue slid across his lips and InuYasha allowed her in without a second thought. Her tongue swept the inside of his mouth as his claws lightly traced Kagome's flat stomach. They pulled away for air, and InuYasha pulled the shirt above Kagome's head and dropped it next to his clothing. InuYasha looked at her bra in frustration. 'What is she wearing?' Kagome looked at him coyly and removed the bra, allowing him to see her willingly for the first time. Suddenly shy, she looked away, but fought the urge to cover herself. InuYasha closed the distance between them and turned her face to him. "You're beautiful, koi. You're perfect." Kagome lost her nervousness and smiled at him. Kagome's eyes met InuYasha's hungry gaze and shivered. She loved the knowledge she could do such a thing to the stubborn, handsome hanyou in front of her. InuYasha kissed her yet again, and Kagome's hands fisted in his hair. InuYasha pressed her against him tightly, groaning almost inaudibly at the feel of her bare skin against his. Kagome's hands traveled a little farther up his head until they reached his ears. InuYasha nearly lost it as she began to rub his ears, starting with slow circles at the base and working up to the tips and back. InuYasha trailed kisses down her jawline and down to her neck. He licked at the junction between her neck and shoulder blade, loving her shivers of pleasure. Her already aroused scent became even sweeter with his actions, and gave him a heady feeling. He groaned as his ear, lowered to her mouth by his actions, was lightly nibbled on. Kagome, eyes half closed in her pleasure, sucked and licked his right ear, rubbing gently on his other. Kagome swapped ears and InuYasha closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. InuYasha scraped his fangs gently across the he had been working on and Kagome moaned again. InuYasha's mark caught his eye, and he began licking it. Kagome quivered at the intense feeling as her scent spiked. She began licking the mark she placed wondering how he would like it. She nibbled it lightly and InuYasha groaned. 'Oh Kami, I didn't know it was that good!' InuYasha began planting kisses lower, down her neck until he reached her breasts. He planted a kiss on one, before sucking it, kneading the other with his hand. Kagome moaned loudly and stopped moving. InuYasha was very pleased with the taste of her skin and with her reactions. His tongue swirled around her nipple as his thumb mimicked the movement on her other breast. Heat pooled between Kagome and InuYasha's legs. InuYasha rubbed himself against Kagome, causing her to do the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xio: I'm so evil aren't I?

Minnie: Oooh, you're gonna get it!

Angry Readers: DIE YOU EVIL DEMON!!!!

Xio: If you kill me, you'll never know the rest of the story.

Angry Readers: She's right… sit down and pat their pitchforks

Xio: shiver

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------With the Others---------------------------

"They're taking too long," said Sango with a little worry.

"I didn't know InuYasha had it in him…" BAM Miroku trailed off as he fell with a bump on his head.

"They could have been attacked! I'm going after them!" said Sango. "Kirara, stay here to look after everyone." Kirara nodded as Sango took off to make sure her friends were all right. (A/N: Oh cruel, unmerciful author… I mean fate, right, fate. Heh heh. -runs as Angry Readers give chase- Don't kill me!)

---------------------------With InuYasha and Kagome---------------------------

InuYasha had stepped a little away from Kagome to remove his pants. He untied the tie of his pants and let them fall. Kagome unzipped the zipper hidden in the pleat of her skirt and let it fall as well. Now they stood before each other, wearing only their undergarments. Kagome blushed realizing the pair of panties she was wearing were her red lacy ones, but the blush brightened when she saw the reaction they got from InuYasha. 'He's so big… Wait, that's supposed to go where again?' she thought nervously, but she was shocked to realize that his size aroused her more. They were about to remove the last barriers of cloth when…

"Kagome…? InuYasha…?" Kagome and InuYasha both turned in alarm and embarrassment to meet the shocked and uncomfortable demon slayer's eyes. "You, you were taking to long with the firewood," she stuttered. The couple looked at her, blushing freely, before scrambling to cover themselves as Sango began to walk to camp. Fully dressed, the two gathered armloads of wood and rushed after her.

---------------------------At the Campsite---------------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin's bored…" said Rin softly. Kuri looked up. She was tired of playing with the two, but Jaken looked okay. Kuri smirked.

Lord Sesshomaru, give her a stick and let her poke Jaken, she suggested. Sesshomaru looked at the inuyoukai for a moment, before looking to his ward.

"Rin, why don't you poke Jaken with this stick." He handed Rin a stick. Rin looked at Shippo.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what about Shippo? He wants to play too," she said. Kuri walked over to Shippo with a stick in her mouth.

Here you go Shippo. If you want to have some more fun with Jaken, I suggest using your fox fire to light the tip and poke him with that. Sesshomaru looked hard at Kuri, but decided he didn't care enough about the toad to do anything about it.

Shippo looked at the stick, then at Rin. He walked over to Rin and whispered Kuri's idea in her ear. "Yeah, Rin wants to do it!" Shippo grinned and told her to hand him her stick.

When he had both sticks, Shippo called out, "Fox Fire!" and lit the ends on fire. He handed Rin her stick. Before they could go hunting for him, Kuri grabbed him in her tail and threw the toad between the children. She then headed for a nearby hot spring to wash the slime from her tail. 'I may be a dog, but I still don't want that slime on me!'

"Where are you heading?" asked Sesshomaru.

To the hot springs. I don't want that slime on my tail. It's sticky and it stinks. She kept walking.

All the time the two inuyoukai were talking, Rin and Shippo were chasing Jaken. They managed to get a couple good pokes in, but the toad climbed a tree. Jaken then started batting at the two with his staff. Before he managed to hit either of the children, he was knocked out by a stone slung by Sesshomaru.

After all this, Kagome, InuYasha, and Sango returned to camp in time to see Kuri wandering off. "Kuri, where are you going?" asked Kagome.

I'm just going to the hot spring for a quick bath. Don't worry, I'll be back shortly. Kuri smiled to herself when she caught Kagome's scent. 'Looks like InuYasha and Kagome enjoyed their alone time.'

Miroku, Kagome, Sango and InuYasha pitched in to set up camp and start fixing dinner. Shippo and Rin talked to Kohaku awhile, waiting for dinner to be finished. A little before dinner was ready, Kuri came back, mostly dry, and sat on a rock near Rin. After dinner, everyone but InuYasha and Sesshomaru went to sleep. Kuri snuggled to Kagome's side, Shippo on the miko's other side. InuYasha sat in his tree watching Kagome sleeping contentedly, and Sesshomaru spent the night guarding the camp.

Xio: Sorry it took so very long to get this one out. Hope you liked it.

Minnie: If you don't like the detail, it isn't our fault. We warned you. See, look up there. There's a warning, see.

Xio: So don't flame us if you think I might have been even a little too graphic.

Minnie: If you thought that was graphic you don't need to read the other chapters.

Xio: Yeah, 'cause unless I think of something else I'd rather write for this story first, there will be a lemon in the next chapter or so.

Minnie: Thanks for being so patient with her.

Xio: Yeah, not even one death threat! I feel so loved! Well, here's Reviewer Corner! dragonmaster01, Dragon Man 180, AoA-Kagome-AoA, Shero (I had to hold back giggles writing it), X-with stars, luna-moonkitty (don't send me the bill for the dental work, I'm poor, lol), someone, Charmed Hanyou (thanks), Death comes to those who wait, dragonmaster01 (give her back! I need her for the story! -steals Kuri back and hides her- Nyah Nyah! Oh, if you wanna draw it, that's cool.), Dog Demon Princess, KagometheHauntress, Kuroi Kaze Kitsune, Crystal Renee (Sorry, Minnie and I forgave each other.), Candace, Konekko-chan, breakdancechic, tiarah (thanks. my voices won't be back 'til Chapter Twelve though.), firehottie, BlackMoon13 (it will be Inu/Kag and San/Mir, but I don't like Sesshy with Rin… I think of their relationship as a father/daughter type, and a Sess/Rin from my viewpoint would just be wrong…), A.C. (Xio: Thanks so much! Minnie: She's blushing! Xio: No way! attacks Minnie heh heh… sweatdrop), EternalSailorDarkness, Gittelbug (don't die on me now, I've got more to write and you'll miss it lol), sarah-chan, Kasazona (Minnie: No, not another one! I swear I'll hurt you if you're anything like Koga! Xio: She doesn't mean it!), Shadow-mai (thanks for reading, both of you! hope you enjoy the coming chapters too!), Minroko (the lemon's coming. patience, grasshopper. lol.), Sarah, Simply (Inu will get his moment in the sun, but I wanted to illustrate that Kagome can take care of herself when she needs too.), A.C (there's something, but I won't say what. you'll find out.), Wolf-Dog-Demoness (I had a lot of fun writing Chapter Ten too, I couldn't stop laughing and my little brother was looking at me funny the whole time.), Skitsofranic Hentai Girl (they're getting along now. after all, how many times has Kuri helped him?), tiarah, Marsha a.k.a. inuyasha, (whoever you are, thanks for the review. at least you can understand Kuri yourself though. lol.), Cinder (oh wow, thanks! oh, I can't kill him, he's too much fun to torture!), Goddess-Hope, elven-lord-of-wyoming, Andrew (heh, I'm a pervert too. Hope this helps sate your hunger for lemons until I get some written.), and Riouki Mika Yume. Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Changes and Mating Habi...

"Kagome's Puppy Troubles"  
  
By Xio the Dog Demoness  
  
Xio: I'm back…  
  
Minnie: -sigh-  
  
Xio: I miss my friends from school already… -ears drooping-  
  
Minnie: And when Xio's sad, she makes me sad too…  
  
Xio: Well, I changed my mind about how many times you guys would hear the mysterious voices…  
  
Minnie: You're only gonna see them in this chapter.  
  
Xio: Since I'm not in the mood for anymore chatter, I'll let you read now. Ja Ne.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but Kuri's mine. Keep your hands off unless I give you permission.  
  
NOTE: Since the fight of Chapter Nine when Kagome and Kuri's light killed off the demons and healed her friends, Sesshomaru has had both arms. This will be important either in this chapter or the next. I haven't decided. Thank you.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Dog Speech  
  
--Scene Change--  
  
------------------------------Last time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles------------------------------  
  
They were about to remove the last barriers of cloth when…  
  
"Kagome…? InuYasha…?" Kagome and InuYasha both turned in alarm and embarrassment to meet the shocked and uncomfortable demon slayer's eyes. "You, you were taking to long with the firewood," she stuttered. The couple looked at her, blushing freely, before scrambling to cover themselves as Sango began to walk to camp. Fully dressed, the two gathered armloads of wood and rushed after her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm just going to the hot spring for a quick bath. Don't worry, I'll be back shortly. Kuri smiled to herself when she caught Kagome's scent. 'Looks like InuYasha and Kagome enjoyed their alone time.'  
  
Miroku, Kagome, Sango and InuYasha pitched in to set up camp and start fixing dinner. Shippo and Rin talked to Kohaku awhile, waiting for dinner to be finished. A little before dinner was ready, Kuri came back, mostly dry, and sat on a rock near Rin. After dinner, everyone but InuYasha and Sesshomaru went to sleep. Kuri snuggled to Kagome's side, Shippo on the miko's other side. InuYasha sat in his tree watching Kagome sleeping contentedly, and Sesshomaru spent the night guarding the camp.  
  
------------------------------This time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles------------------------------  
  
Chapter Twelve: Changes and Mating Habits  
  
"Koga, we have visitors!" cried a wolf demon.  
  
"Who are they?" asked the wolf prince.  
  
"Kagome and the others. Even the Lord of the Western Lands is with them!" replied the demon.  
  
'Why would Lord Sesshomaru be with mutt face?' thought Koga. "Very well Hakkaku, gather a welcoming party and bring them here to see me." He saw Hakkaku just standing there. "Come on, come on, hurry up you slug! Get moving!" said Koga agitatedly. He sat tapping his foot impatiently as Hakkaku went running. As soon as he was out of the cave Koga yelled for some of his wolves. "Sasho, Micca, Kimaru, get in here and make the cave presentable for our guests!" The three wolf demons rushed in and began cleaning as Koga waited in front of the waterfall.  
  
"Ginta, Karo, Raruma, Aoshi! Koga has ordered us to be welcoming party to Kagome and her friends. We have to go and bring them to Koga! Hurry, get moving!" yelled Hakkaku. Ginta and Karo came running with their spears in their hands, and Raruma and Aoshi came with bow and arrow on their backs.  
  
Raruma fluttered her eyes at Hakkaku. "We're welcoming party, hmm? Why don't we let Karo, Ginta, and Aoshi bring them to Prince Koga?" she purred seductively.  
  
Hakkaku looked clueless. "Why would we not go? Besides, Prince Koga ordered me specifically to gather a party and lead our guests to the cave."  
  
Aoshi and Raruma both rolled their eyes. Aoshi turned to Raruma as the guys walked ahead. "Raruma, you know guys are hopeless without direct statements, don't you? Subtlety is lost on them," she laughed lowly to her friend.  
  
"But he's so cute… I can't help but try!" replied Raruma. They hurried and caught up to the others, where Raruma immediately jumped to Hakkaku's side. "Hakkaku, maybe when this is over we could, spend some time together? Alone?"  
  
Hakkaku looked at her. "I can't. I'm on patrol duty. After we bring Kagome and the rest of our guests here I will have to finish my shift."  
  
Raruma pouted while Aoshi looked sad for her. "Should I try the direct route, Aoshi?" asked Raruma in a low whisper.  
  
Aoshi looked at Raruma thoughtfully. "You've tried everything else. Surely this couldn't hurt. After all, he's either really that dense, or he's not interested." Raruma stared at her.  
  
"Oh, thanks for building my confidence Aoshi… Now I'm sure I can come right out and tell him. After all, there's always the chance he thinks I'm just an annoying flirt…" Raruma looked really depressed. 'What if that's what he does think of me, and he's ignoring my advances because of it…' Raruma sighed and the two looked ahead.  
  
--------------------------------With Kagome and the Group--------------------------------  
  
"I smell wolves coming this way," said InuYasha from behind Kagome. Kagome held a little tighter to the fur on Kuri's neck.  
  
'Everything will go all right, everything will go all right,' Kagome repeated mentally. Kuri's tail snaked past InuYasha and wrapped loosely around Kagome, the inuyoukai trying to comfort her friend.  
  
It's ok Kagome. Koga will understand, and everything will be fine. Koga already renounced his claim on you, remember? Kuri barked soothingly.  
  
"But what if Koga doesn't wanna give up his shards?" asked Kagome sadly.  
  
"We'll take them by force then!" exclaimed InuYasha, clutching Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kuri removed her tail from Kagome and bashed InuYasha over the head with it. Don't worry Kagome, I won't let that happen. Besides, Koga knew eventually you would need his shards. He'll give them to you. Behind Kagome, InuYasha was grumbling curses.  
  
"InuYasha, don't curse around Shippo! He's gonna pick up on your foul language!" Kagome growled out angrily. InuYasha laid his ears back. 'Kagome's scary when she's mad…'  
  
"Don't worry Mommy, I won't use bad language like InuYasha. I'm a good kitsune!" declared Shippo happily. Kagome smiled at her little pup as he wagged his fluffy little tail from her shoulder.  
  
The wolves arrived a little below the group. "All right Kuri, let's go and meet them," said Kagome. Kuri and Kirara headed down, Sesshomaru following slightly behind them.  
  
"Sister Kagome, Koga is expecting you. Follow us please," said Hakkaku.  
  
"Hey, I remember you! I saved your life from one of the Birds of Paradise!" exclaimed Kagome excitedly. (AN: I don't know if he's really the one she saved, but she did save a male wolf, so…)   
  
Hakkaku smiled. "Yes sister, you saved me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here." Behind him, Raruma watched Hakkaku with love-struck eyes. Kagome was deeply reminded of herself and InuYasha before they began courting… Speaking of which, she still wanted some time without interruptions. 'Maybe after getting the jewel?'  
  
Pretty soon the group were led up to the large waterfalls of the wolf den. They were led up to the top and through the waterfall. Since Kagome didn't want to get wet, (A/N: White shirt…) she put up a miko barrier above the group's heads. The water just rolled off to rejoin the main flow as the group walked through. Koga waited sitting on his pile of hay. "Kagome, it's good to see you again."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "It's good to see you too, Koga," she said. Shippo smiled at the wolf from Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Koga smiled slightly at Kagome as he stood up. "I suppose you have come for my shards?" He looked at her as she looked a little regretful, while InuYasha stood at her side with a smirk. Kuri stood, in small form, against Kagome's leg, giving growls of encouragement.  
  
"Yes Koga. Yours are the only two shards I don't possess. Once I have them, the jewel will be complete once more," sighed Kagome.  
  
Koga easily removed his shards and handed them to Kagome. "I don't think I need them anymore." Koga took a step closer to Kagome. "You may have chosen him, Kagome, but I will still hold feelings of love for you always." InuYasha began to growl, and Kagome silenced him with a look, before she stepped slightly in front of him, holding the shards in her closed hand.  
  
"I love you too Koga, but as I would a brother. The only thing I wanted for us was to be friends."  
  
"I understand Kagome. I'm not even sure if I loved you as much as I thought I did… See, I found someone else…" Koga smiled at a recent memory.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'm glad. Does she return your feelings?"  
  
"She had them first," replied Koga, smirking. Kagome shook her head with a sigh. 'Oh yeah, gotta love the guy's ego…'  
  
"Koga, thanks for giving us the shards, but we need to go now. Bye Koga, and good luck with your girl!" The group left the cave, then walked until Kagome thought they were far enough from the wolf den.  
  
"All right, here should be a good spot. It's time to make the jewel whole again." 'And hope InuYasha doesn't still wanna be a full blooded demon,' Kagome thought to herself. She took the nearly complete jewel from around her neck and the shards Koga had given her, and held them in her palms. Kuri walked to her side watching Kagome intently. Kagome concentrated and the jewel and shards began to glow with her energy. When the light faded, the Shikon no Tama twinkled innocently at them. Everyone was silent, looking at the purified Shikon Jewel. "It-it's whole… at last it's complete…" said InuYasha with some shock. As he broke the silence, Kagome and Kuri were engulfed by a brilliant white light coming from the jewel. Everyone looked, stunned, as the light filled the area, before shielding their eyes from the blinding brightness.  
  
------------------------------------Inside the Shikon Jewel------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Kuri opened their eyes to find themselves in a grassy meadow. The background faded into whiteness.  
  
"Finally, the Shikon no Tama is whole once more," said a male voice. Kagome turned to find no one there. Kuri sniffed around but smelled nothing but grass and flowers.  
  
"You are the Shikon Incarnate? And InuTenshi as well. We are grateful for your efforts in completing the Shikon no Tama, as well as ridding this world of evil as you were meant to do," stated a young female voice.  
  
'Dog Angel?' wondered Kuri. InuTenshi? I think you may have me confused, she barked with drooping ears. I'm just Kuri.   
  
"No. You are InuTenshi, companion to the Shikon Incarnate," said a young male voice.  
  
"Kuri is just the name that was given to you," finished a female voice.  
  
"Who are you people anyways? And why don't I sense you?" asked Kagome.  
  
"We are the four souls of the Shikon Jewel. I am Love," stated a female voice.  
  
"I am Wisdom," said the young female voice.  
  
"I am Courage," said the male voice.  
  
"And I am Friendship," finished the young male voice.  
  
"You don't sense us because you are inside us right now," declared Love.  
  
Kagome was silent. 'Inside them?' "Wait, as in inside the jewel!"  
  
"Exactly. You are in the Shikon no Tama right now," replied Wisdom.  
  
But I thought you told me there was a battle between Midoriko and the demon soul in this jewel, Kagome, barked Kuri.  
  
"That's what Sango told me, remember. I thought it sounded reasonable," replied Kagome.  
  
"The battle is still waging, Shikon Incarnate. That is one of the reasons you have been brought here," said Friendship.  
  
"It is time your true nature was revealed. Come forward, Shikon Incarnate, InuTenshi." said Courage.  
  
Kagome and Kuri stood in the middle of the clearing, when they were covered in golden light. When the light faded, Kagome and Kuri were inuyoukai, with humanoid form. The first thing you noticed is that both had silver dog ears on their heads. They both had tails as well, shaped like Koga's but longer and silver. Their tails reached down to their shins and were fluffy yet sleek. Kagome had silver hair with pink streaks, but Kuri's hair was silver with black streaks. Their hair went down to about mid-back. Kagome had green stripes on her face, wrists, hips, and ankles, and pink on her tail, where Kuri had blue stripes on her face, wrists, hips, and ankles with black stripes on her tail. (A/N: Like when she changed to her larger dog form before.) They both had natural light pink eye shadow. Their nails had grown into claws. Both had pink spheres on their foreheads, but Kagome's had a bow and arrow inside while Kuri's had angel wings on the inside. Both inuyoukai wore wearing simple white kimonos, but where Kagome's had cherries, Kuri's had jasmine blossoms.   
  
They slowly opened their eyes to see four people in front of them. The two females were on Kagome's side, the males on Kuri's. The four were wearing blue kimonos with the symbol for their names in kanji. Kagome sniffed lightly, distracted for a second by her increased senses. 'Kuri smells of jasmine and night… But I can't smell these four…'  
  
"Follow us to help end the battle between Midoriko and the demons," said Love.  
  
"Wa-wa-wa-wait just a minute!" called Kuri shocked, and using her human voice for the first time. "Why did… We just… What's going on?"  
  
"We-we're inuyoukai? Why? I need an explanation…" Kagome and Kuri both looked lost.  
  
Courage sighed. "It's destiny. You were fated to be inuyoukai. It is a gift for the trials we have put you through."  
  
"This is our way of giving you the things your hearts desire most," said Friendship.  
  
"This is the only way you could truly have the love you yearn for, with the least problems," stated Love.  
  
"And this way you don't have to worry about death splitting you from your loved ones too soon, or that your form won't allow, well, you understand," finished Wisdom. Kuri and Kagome blushed, but Kuri's was much deeper when Kagome looked at her and elbowed her.  
  
"Interested in someone, Kuri?" Kagome grinned evilly at her.  
  
"You're the one who's always running off with InuYasha," retorted Kuri, still blushing heavily. Kagome's blush deepened.  
  
"Okay, why don't we just drop the subject?" said Kagome.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"If you two are finished, it's time to see Midoriko. She has been waiting for a long time for you to finally take your place at her side," said Wisdom.  
  
Kagome looked at Wisdom questioning, but let it go. Kagome and Kuri followed the four as they led them across the meadow. As they moved, trees became visible in the background. They were soon heading through a forest.  
  
------------------------------With InuYasha and the Rest of the Group------------------------------  
  
"There's the jewel, but where's Kagome and Kuri?" asked Shippo worriedly.  
  
"I sense them, but it's faint… like something's covering their presences," stated Miroku.  
  
"I think they're in the jewel…" said Sango.  
  
Rin looked to Shippo. "They'll be back, right Shippo? Rin doesn't want Kagome and Kuri to be gone…"  
  
Shippo took a brave stance. "Of course they'll be back. Kagome and Kuri wouldn't just leave us!" 'I hope they're alright…'  
  
"Kagome, return soon…" said InuYasha, staring at the jewel in his palm as it glowed.  
  
"Kuri, please come back…" said Rin hopefully.  
  
-----------------------------------------Inside the Shikon Jewel-----------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome, return soon…"  
  
"That was InuYasha!" exclaimed Kagome in surprise.  
  
"Kuri, please come back…"  
  
"And Rin!" added Kuri with a grin.  
  
They had reached the other side of the forest, and were nearing the exit. As they stepped past the last trees, they saw a battlefield, covered in youkai blood and barren of life except for the demon itself, and the miko battling it. From the look of things, the two were equally matched.  
  
"Here they are, Midoriko and the demon. Midoriko will not be free as long as their fight continues," stated Wisdom.  
  
"How do we help?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Destroy the demon. If all three of you work together, the demon will perish," said Courage.  
  
Kagome and Kuri looked at each other and made their decision. They walked to Midoriko's side as the giant serpentine demon charged. Kagome threw up a barrier and the youkai hit, bouncing off harmlessly. Midoriko looked at the two for a second, before they began attacking the demon. Remembering Sesshomaru's poison claws, Kuri tried that move for herself. Her claws glowed red and melted into the demon's side. It roared in pain. Kagome attempted using Sesshomaru's energy whip. She created a blue and pink whip and sliced off its tail with an experimental flick. Midoriko hacked at the serpent with her sword glowing pink with her miko energy. Kagome and Kuri jumped in unison, striking the youkai with enlarged claws, ripping large gashes into its sides. The demon rushed at Midoriko, but it was greatly slowed by blood loss. Midoriko waited until the youkai had gotten close enough before she delivered the final blow, slicing through its head. Midoriko then stepped toward Kagome and Kuri.   
  
"Shikon Incarnate… no… Kagome, and you as well InuTenshi… Kuri, thank you for finally releasing me from this ancient battle. My soul is free. And now I have to speak to the both of you. Please, listen closely. I don't think that I will have the time to repeat all of this should you not pay attention now." Midoriko stopped to look at the two, who were looking at her with rapt attention.  
  
"Kagome. You are not the reincarnation of Kikyo. She was a weak priestess, not of power but of will. She did not have the strength to protect this jewel, and the power of it began to corrupt her thoughts, thereby strengthening the demon. Kagome, you are my reincarnation. As for you Kuri, you are the reincarnation of my first demon companion, Aiko, who gave her life for mine, many long years ago."   
  
Kagome and Kuri looked at each other. 'We were together even in our past lives!' they thought.  
  
"Wait, if I'm your reincarnation, then how is it that the Shikon no Tama was inside of me, which you were trapped inside of, and how am I speaking with you now?" asked Kagome. Kuri looked at Midoriko.  
  
"You have freed me in the past, giving me 500 years to reincarnate many times before I reincarnated as you. That is also why your soul, why our soul, is so large," replied Midoriko.  
  
"Hey, where did the four souls go?" asked Kuri suddenly.  
  
"They have probably prepared themselves for their release," said Midoriko.  
  
"Their release?"  
  
"Your efforts have allowed the Shikon no Tama to be destroyed at last. No other innocent will lose their life over this cursed jewel," replied the priestess gravely.  
  
Kagome and Kuri were suddenly blinded by a bright pink light. The whole jewel was engulfed in its glow. "Goodbye Kagome. Goodbye Kuri. Thank you for releasing me from the Shikon Jewel!"  
  
"We are finally free… The world will again be balanced… Goodbye Shikon Incarnate, InuTenshi! Good luck…" said Love, Wisdom, Courage, and Friendship. Their voices faded as the light diminished. Kagome and Kuri found themselves back with the group, holding the Shikon no Tama in their hands, before five blue lights shot out of it and spread across the night sky. The jewel turned glass colored, before shattering into dust.  
  
-----------------------------With the Group Before the Jewel's Destruction-----------------------------  
  
InuYasha and the rest looked on in shock as the jewel began glowing a bright pink. Two beams shot from the glow, forming two eerie featureless glowing pink inuyoukai. The glow died down to reveal the two inuyoukai's appearances. (A/N: All of you who read carefully know what they look like, so I'm not repeating myself. If you don't know, go back and reread the first section of 'Inside the Shikon Jewel'.) The two held the jewel in their hands as five blue shafts of light streaked out from it and spread through the sky. The jewel lost its color and shattered to dust.  
  
InuYasha stared at the two youkai that had emerged from the jewel. "Kagome…? Kuri…? Is that you?"  
  
Kagome looked at him with a smirk. "Use your nose, that's what it's there for!" she remarked with a grin.   
  
InuYasha gave a good sniff. 'Cherries… Spring rain…? It's her!' "Kagome, what happened in the jewel?" he asked gruffly, trying to hide the fact that he was worried for her safety, but failing miserably. Kagome could see the relieved light in his eyes.  
  
Shippo took a good look at her and jumped into her arms. "The green stripes look good on you Mommy." Kagome smiled and cuddled her adopted pup closer.  
  
Rin ran to Kuri. "Kuri, is that you?"  
  
Kuri smiled. "It's me Rin. I'm not a little puppy anymore." (A/N: For reference, I'm saying she's the same age as Kagome.) Suddenly Rin glomped Kuri's tail.  
  
"It's so soft and cuddly!" squealed Rin with a happy smile. Kuri just smiled in return and wrapped her tail lightly around Rin. 'I feel like her mother… I want a child…' Kuri thought to herself.  
  
Sesshomaru watched the two with a hidden smile. 'They look like mother and daughter. And Kuri doesn't smell as bad as some of the females trying to mate me… Jasmine and night… It suits her perfectly…' (A/N: Gee, what am I up to here? -evil grin-) "So, you are the annoying puppy? How amusing. I suppose you're as weak as before?"  
  
Kuri stared at him. Then her instincts hit her hard. 'I want to fight him… To challenge him… To see how strong he is…' "Why don't you just see how weak I am then? We could spar…" she smirked.  
  
'An open challenge… And my instincts want me to accept. Hmm.' "Fine, let's go." He led them to an open field. Kirara kept the children occupied on the sidelines so they couldn't see as Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and InuYasha watched them get into position. Jaken squawked about how badly Kuri was going to be beaten until Kagome shut him up with her fist. "I always wanted to do that," she remarked with a laugh.  
  
Suddenly Miroku and Sango sighed. "Could we go back to the village before you two fight? Miroku and I would like to get married," said Sango.  
  
"And I want Mommy to adopt me. The full moon is coming in seven days!" said Shippo with a hint of impatience.  
  
"We can get there in two…" remarked Kuri calmly.  
  
"Not if InuYasha and Kagome make us stop too often," remarked Miroku with a lecherous grin.   
  
-BAM WHAP SLAM THUD-  
  
Kagome and InuYasha punched Miroku, Sango hit him with Hiraikotsu, and Kuri hit him with a large rock.  
  
Kuri looked at Sesshomaru, realizing for the first time she had picked a fight with him. 'What am I doing this for?' -sigh- 'I let my instincts get the better of me…' "They're right, we should get going." Kuri got out of stance and walked over to Rin. Rin just smiled and pet her tail.   
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kuri. 'She wanted a fight…' He smirked to himself. 'What if it was her instincts telling her to challenge me…'  
  
Kagome looked over at InuYasha for the fifth time since Kuri picked a fight with Sesshomaru. 'I wanna finish what we started… but how am I going to get away from the others long enough?' She blushed as InuYasha caught her and he smirked. 'He's so sexy! I wanna just throw him down and… Bad Kagome! If you keep this up Sesshomaru is gonna smell you!' Kagome blushed again, but luckily for her no one noticed.  
  
"I think it's time to sleep. Look how late it is. We can set up camp here and head out tomorrow," said Miroku. Everyone agreed and began setting up camp. After a late dinner of, what else?, Ramen noodles, they all went to their chosen places to go to sleep. InuYasha took the tree above Kagome, and Kuri chose a rock about three feet from her. To Kuri's surprise, Rin snuggled against her tail and went to sleep. Kuri distractedly pet her head, deep in thought.   
  
'My instincts are even stronger now… I think I was about to challenge Sesshomaru's worthiness to be my mate!' Kuri blushed at the thought, thankful that it was night and the blush was covered. 'I can't be all at fault though… My heat, as well as Kagome's, will arrive tomorrow… It's just inuyoukai way to challenge potential mates. If you can beat them, they aren't worthy…' Kuri suddenly went off on another thought. 'Could I have beaten him? And if I didn't, would I have…?' Kuri blushed heavily and tried to go to sleep, but more random thoughts piled in her head. Another thought came to her. 'Kagome doesn't know about inuyoukai mating habits… I'll tell her. I know she isn't asleep yet…' Kuri carefully set Rin down on the rock, giving her a fluffy blanket from Kagome's pack to keep her asleep. Rin snuggled into the blanket and smiled.  
  
Kuri snuck over to Kagome's side, and InuYasha cracked an eye open to watch the two inuyoukai. Kuri looked up and noticed him. "This is none of your business, InuYasha. We'll be back shortly," she hissed. Kagome and Kuri walked out of hearing range of the camp.  
  
"What's this about Kuri?" asked Kagome. She was relieved really because she had been worrying about her new body.  
  
"Kagome, well, we go into heat tomorrow, and I want you to know how you're gonna act. Inuyoukai challenge potential mates to test their worthiness and to see if they would help make strong pups. There are two forms of challenge: the chase and the fight. You will instinctively choose one once you come into heat. InuYasha will either have to beat or draw with you, or he will have to catch you. If he fails your challenge, you can challenge him until he succeeds, but your instincts aren't gonna allow you to go easy on him, or allow you to mate with him until he does succeed. Once you're out of heat, you can mate with him, but you won't be able to mate during your heat unless he is successful in either of your challenges. If he can succeed in one challenge though, you can mate as many times as you want."  
  
Kagome looked worried. "So if he doesn't win, we can't…"  
  
Kuri sighed. "You can't have pups until he successfully completes one of your challenges."  
  
Kagome looked hard at Kuri. "What happens if he wins?"  
  
Kuri blushed heavily as Kagome looked at her. "Well, if he wins… You two will go somewhere private, and well, you'll mate…" Kuri blushed harder as Kagome took on a shocked look, complete with cherry red blush. 'Why can't I talk about it now? I was doing well just a minute ago…'  
  
Suddenly Kagome looked at Kuri with an evil grin. "Was that what you were doing with Sesshomaru?" Kuri looked mortified.  
  
"Kagome, how could you even think such a thing of me?"  
  
Kagome gave her an innocent look that didn't fool her for a second. "Kagome, I can't believe you would think I would do such a thing. Honestly, it was insulting saying I was annoying and weak."  
  
"Doesn't mean that's why you wanted to fight him…" replied Kagome. Kagome's tail began to wag.  
  
"I'm leaving if all you're gonna do is accuse me of being a pervert." Kuri turned away from Kagome and began heading back to camp.  
  
"Wait! I have questions about my new senses!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Ask InuYasha."  
  
"He's a hanyou. What if I have different senses being full-blooded?"  
  
"Ask Sesshomaru."  
  
"Oh yeah, wonderful conversation… That would be really comfortable, asking Mr. Emotionless about my new youkai senses… Please Kuri, you were an inuyoukai before the jewel. Couldn't you please help me out?" Kagome gave her friend the infamous puppy-dog eyes, complete with pout and flattened ears. Her tail was even hanging down. Kuri sighed in defeat.  
  
"Okay, what do you need to know?"  
  
Xio: I'm gonna stop it here. Next chapter will explain Kagome's new senses, and if all goes well, be a lemon too!  
  
Minnie: Poor Kagome, being human so long… Such dull senses… She's lucky to become a demon.  
  
Xio: I'm okay with Kagome as a human, really. I just like her better as a youkai or a hanyou. Oh, and some characters might have been a little OOC in this chapter. Sorry if you don't like it, but it's how I wanted it. If you don't like my story, try not to flame. I post them in the chapter to let my faithful reviewers take a crack at them.  
  
Minnie: Xio's writing more stories… -ears droop-  
  
Xio: I'm not posting them until I finish this one though. Well, here it is, the part some of you have been waiting for, Reviewer Corner! Sesshoumarugrl, Teen15, The Fire Goddess (thanks, I love being evil!), lauren Stringer, Candace (don't worry, I will write a lemon, I just wanted to wait until Kagome and Kuri changed), whitetigerdemon14, Goddess-Hope, Dragon Man 180 (It will be a little while. Kagome and InuYasha haven't even mated yet. And I still have other plans for my group first. -rubs hands laughing evilly-), wolfdemon198, and Andrew (lemon should be next chapter!). Thank you all! Oh, before I forget… We have another flame!!! Let's take a look, shall we?  
  
Kaori dark-princess 2004-05-25 11 Anonymous   
  
FLAME! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT MAKE YASH AND KAGS GET CAUGHT BY ANYBODY! OH IM SO PISSED AT YOU "XIO"! (FIREBALL IN HAND AND KNIFE IN HAND) READY OR NOT HERE I COME XIO. (LAUGHS EVILLY)  
  
Xio: Oh gee, I'm so scared of a person with a knife and a fireball. I'm a demoness… Well, back to your flame. Guess what? I didn't want Kagome and InuYasha to finish yet. Why? I have my reasons. Anyways, it was my right as author to stop them as I saw fit. I chose to let Sango catch them. Don't like it? Tough. By the way, people get caught in the act more than you might think. It's a perfectly logical way to keep them from finishing. Oh, while I'm at it, all caps make you look like an idiot. Ja Ne. -cough- loser -cough- 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The First Day

"Kagome's Puppy Troubles"  
  
By Xio the Dog Demoness  
  
Xio: Hi everyone!  
  
Minnie: Xio's so happy you guys are okay with the Sesshy/Kuri pairing.  
  
Xio: The focus of the story's on Kagome and InuYasha, but Sess and Kuri will end up with a lemon too. I'm thinking of a Sango/Miroku lemon, but I'm not so good with them. I'm probably gonna try, at least, but it won't be this chapter.  
  
Minnie: And you call yourself a hentai…  
  
Xio: Hey, I said I'd try… It's just that it's easier with InuYasha and Sesshomaru… -drool-  
  
Minnie: She's doing it again… -sigh-  
  
Xio: I'll do something a little different this chapter. I'm answering a review up here. Why? The answers are needed before the story.  
  
Review: Dragon Man 180: They won't be allowed to go easy on the one they challenge. Their instincts wouldn't allow it. Don't worry though, InuYasha'll get it. Also, I will take care of the situation with Rin in the next chapter or so. Good questions and suggestions.  
  
Xio: My lemons may not be that great… Don't be too upset… Enjoy the story! Ja Ne.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, don't you think you would have seen Kuri in the show at least once by now?  
  
WARNING: This is the lemon chapter guys. No reading unless you're old enough or you're not gonna get me in trouble for this. I'd rather not lose my account…  
  
SECOND WARNING: Sesshomaru will definitely be OOC. I won't have him act emotionless during the second lemon.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
--Scene Change--  
  
Point Of View  
  
------------------------------Last time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Kuri stood in the middle of the clearing, when they were covered in golden light. When the light faded, Kagome and Kuri were inuyoukai, with humanoid form. The first thing you noticed is that both had silver dog ears on their heads. They both had tails as well, shaped like Koga's but longer and silver. Their tails reached down to their shins and were fluffy yet sleek. Kagome had silver hair with pink streaks, but Kuri's hair was silver with black streaks. Their hair went down to about mid-back. Kagome had green stripes on her face, wrists, hips, and ankles, and pink on her tail, where Kuri had blue stripes on her face, wrists, hips, and ankles with black stripes on her tail. (A/N: Like when she changed to her larger dog form before.) They both had natural light pink eye shadow. Their nails had grown into claws. Both had pink spheres on their foreheads, but Kagome's had a bow and arrow inside while Kuri's had angel wings on the inside. Both inuyoukai wore wearing simple white kimonos, but where Kagome's had cherries, Kuri's had jasmine blossoms.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
InuYasha and the rest looked on in shock as the jewel began glowing a bright pink. Two beams shot from the glow, forming two eerie featureless glowing pink inuyoukai. The glow died down to reveal the two inuyoukai's appearances. The two held the jewel in their hands as five blue shafts of light streaked out from it and spread through the sky. The jewel lost its color and shattered to dust.  
  
InuYasha stared at the two youkai that had emerged from the jewel. "Kagome…? Kuri…? Is that you?"  
  
Kagome looked at him with a smirk. "Use your nose, that's what it's there for!" she remarked with a grin.   
  
InuYasha gave a good sniff. 'Cherries… Spring rain…? It's her!' "Kagome, what happened in the jewel?" he asked gruffly, trying to hide the fact that he was worried for her safety, but failing miserably. Kagome could see the relieved light in his eyes.  
  
Shippo took a good look at her and jumped into her arms. "The green stripes look good on you Mommy." Kagome smiled and cuddled her adopted pup closer.  
  
Rin ran to Kuri. "Kuri, is that you?"  
  
Kuri smiled. "It's me Rin. I'm not a little puppy anymore." Suddenly Rin glomped Kuri's tail.  
  
"It's so soft and cuddly!" squealed Rin with a happy smile. Kuri just smiled in return and wrapped her tail lightly around Rin. 'I feel like her mother… I want a child…' Kuri thought to herself.  
  
Sesshomaru watched the two with a hidden smile. 'They look like mother and daughter. And Kuri doesn't smell as bad as some of the females trying to mate me… Jasmine and night… It suits her perfectly…'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome, well, we go into heat tomorrow, and I want you to know how you're gonna act. Inuyoukai challenge potential mates to test their worthiness and to see if they would help make strong pups. There are two forms of challenge: the chase and the fight. You will instinctively choose one once you come into heat. InuYasha will either have to beat or draw with you, or he will have to catch you. If he fails your challenge, you can challenge him until he succeeds, but your instincts aren't gonna allow you to go easy on him, or allow you to mate with him until he does succeed. Once you're out of heat, you can mate with him, but you won't be able to mate during your heat unless he is successful in either of your challenges. If he can succeed in one challenge though, you can mate as many times as you want."  
  
Kagome looked worried. "So if he doesn't win, we can't…"  
  
Kuri sighed. "You can't have pups until he successfully completes one of your challenges."  
  
Kagome looked hard at Kuri. "What happens if he wins?"  
  
Kuri blushed heavily as Kagome looked at her. "Well, if he wins… You two will go somewhere private, and well, you'll mate…" Kuri blushed harder as Kagome took on a shocked look, complete with cherry red blush.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh yeah, wonderful conversation… That would be really comfortable, asking Mr. Emotionless about my new youkai senses… Please Kuri, you were an inuyoukai before the jewel. Couldn't you please help me out?" Kagome gave her friend the infamous puppy-dog eyes, complete with pout and flattened ears. Her tail was even hanging down. Kuri sighed in defeat.  
  
"Okay, what do you need to know?"  
  
------------------------------This time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles------------------------------  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The First Day  
  
Kagome looked at Kuri. "So, I can smell emotions?"  
  
"Yes. You should instinctively know what the emotion is. Try to identify this one." Kuri concentrated on the happiness she felt with Rin.  
  
-sniff- -sniff- "Um… It smells… Kinda light, really… Happiness?" said Kagome. Kuri smiled and nodded. "Another please!"  
  
Kuri concentrated on how she would feel if she was separated from Kagome and everyone else. (A/N: Yeah, Kagome, right…)  
  
-sniff- "Sad, but not exactly so… Lonely, right?" Kuri nodded. They did a few more before quitting.  
  
"So, I can hear for miles around, smell for a little farther, and see better than ever before… It's hard to believe…" Kagome looked in awe of her own claws.  
  
"I know what you mean… I thought I'd be in dog form forever… But now I have a humanoid form! It's something most lower demons, like I was, always dream of…"  
  
"So Kirara would like this change?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't know… There are a few lesser demons that wouldn't change for anything…"  
  
After Kuri taught Kagome everything she could of her new demon senses, they went back to camp. It was still very dark, so they crawled back into their spots and tried to go back to sleep. InuYasha cracked an eye open and looked at Kagome. 'She'll be in heat tomorrow… I have to ask her if I can try to complete her challenge… Or she might hate me when we mate…' (A/N: Oh so confident…) With that thought, InuYasha easily landed from his branch and leaned towards Kagome. Kagome's ears twitched as he landed and followed his movements, a clear sign of her wakefulness to one who knows such ear movement patterns so well. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm? What is it InuYasha?" With her question she tightened her hold on Shippo, but not so tight that the little kitsune would be uncomfortable.  
  
"I, I know that you'll go into heat tomorrow… I wish to accept the challenge you'll make, if you'll allow me to do so."  
  
"You wish for us to be mates, fully?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"I do." (A/N: I can't help it, I'm giggling here… dum, dum da dum…)  
  
"You may accept my challenge. I'm hoping on your victory…" Kagome realized how that sounded and blushed. InuYasha smirked cockily. "I mean because I love you, not because I want to do that!"  
  
"Sure…"  
  
"If it weren't for the fact that everyone's trying to sleep I'd S-I-T you into the ground!" Kagome hissed. InuYasha merely smirked more. Kagome became serious. "You know I can't go easy on you. You'd better be ready for me tomorrow if you're gonna succeed in either challenge…"  
  
"Which are you choosing? Are you going to run, or fight?" he asked, becoming serious as well.  
  
"I want the race. I don't want to fight you. I'd feel bad if I hurt you," Kagome replied.  
  
"Which do you think Kuri will pick?" asked InuYasha suddenly.  
  
"I'm still awake you know!" hissed the agitated inuyoukai. Kagome stifled a giggle. 'I hope they don't find out that inuyoukai challenge potential mates only if they have feelings for the other before their heat… Hmm, I wonder what Kagome will do when InuYasha goes into his heat…' Kuri had to hold back giggles. 'Guy inuyoukai are a lot worse about heat then girls are… They're like hyper Mirokus… Only one thing on their minds and limitless energy to do it…' Kuri couldn't hold it in, she began giggling softly.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" asked InuYasha gruffly.  
  
"What Kagome will do when it's your turn to go into heat." Kuri grinned evilly. Kagome stared at InuYasha in shock. 'The males go into heat too? Could it really be bad enough for Kuri to giggle and grin like that…?' InuYasha began to blush from the stare he was receiving from Kagome.  
  
Across from camp, Sesshomaru fought back a smirk to keep them from realizing he was awake. 'A male inuyoukai in heat is a very dangerous thing to all that is female… We won't have sex unless they wish it, won't actually mate unless we want them to be our mates, but we all grope, offer, stare at various body parts, or at the very least think about it… I'm strong enough that I can keep it down to thinking, but my half-brother…' (A/N: For clarity, I am saying that the mating is where you mark your mate as yours or make love to your mate, sex is just sex.)  
  
Several feet away from Sesshomaru, Jaken began squirming in his sleeping spot. "Snore…bugs…want…snort…bugs…" Kuri swiveled an ear towards him and fought the laughter. "What I wouldn't give for Kagome's tape recorder right now…" she whispered lowly to herself. Kagome nodded in agreement with an evil smirk. Drool began pooling out of the toad's mouth.   
  
"That is disgusting…" whispered Kagome. Kuri just looked at Jaken with a deadpan face.  
  
"No wonder he doesn't have a mate…" muttered Kuri with a shiver of revulsion. Kagome agreed, but then looked curiously at Kuri.  
  
"How can you tell if they've mated or not?"  
  
"Easy, it's an unmistakable smell… If we come across a mated pair, or, ah, one of us mates tomorrow, you'll be able to tell."  
  
"Aha! I knew you liked someone!" Kuri muttered about evil hentai so-called friends with a heavy blush. "Oh gee, I wonder who could it be…" said Kagome with a false 'I-honestly-don't-know' voice.  
  
"Yeah, sure you wonder…"  
  
"I wonder how you could be attracted to him. He has a heart of ice," muttered InuYasha.  
  
"Maybe you're not seeing the whole picture," responded Kuri. She turned over, carefully cuddling Rin to her and draping an arm around the young girl's waist, and acted like she was asleep. Kagome and InuYasha soon nodded off, leaving Sesshomaru and Kuri the only ones awake.   
  
'Maybe you're not seeing the whole picture? What an insightful statement… But why does she feel that way? I have done nothing to make her feel any differently… Unless she thinks of Rin with that statement… Or Kohaku, for that matter.' Sesshomaru opened his amber eyes and rested them on Kohaku. 'Yes, Kohaku was an easy example that I'm not so cold as InuYasha seems to think… And I'm sure she has noticed that I treat Rin as my daughter…' Sesshomaru's thoughts turned to Kuri herself. 'She likes Rin, and Rin likes her as well… She treats Rin as she would her own pup, and she can be respectful when she chooses to be…' thought Sesshomaru, remembering her thanks after saving Kohaku. 'She also smells okay and doesn't want me for money or power, at least, not that I have seen… I think I'll see if she'll allow me to give her a courting mark…' He stood up and walked over to Kuri, watching as she slowly looked up at him. "Yes?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Would you mind if I gave you a courting mark?"  
  
"You are interested in me?" He nodded. "When did it start?"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed briefly, thinking about the question. "I think it began when you threw me through the Shadow Tunnel… Your ability and loyalty interested me, and I wanted to find out more about you. Once I joined you and the rest of your group, you puzzled me, intrigued me… I began to think more of you than I have thought of any female, and me feelings for you grew with your change, when I saw how you treated Rin as your own child, which no other female youkai has done."  
  
Kuri grinned impishly for a moment. "I think this is the most you've spoken since I've met you," she teased. Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"I'll allow you to make the mark, but only if I may do the same."  
  
"You are interested in me as well," stated Sesshomaru. Kuri nodded slightly, cheeks shaded lightly pink. "When did your interest begin?" Kuri looked at him, contemplating her answer.   
  
"I became interested when you saved Kohaku, but… I truly began falling for you when I saw how much you really cared for Rin, and how well you treated her…" Sesshomaru looked to her, silently impressed with her answer. 'Most females are interested in my wealth or power…' He walked to her.   
  
"I would like to make the mark now." In reply, Kuri easily sat Rin back down, and stood up. She tossed her silvery moonlit hair back and left her neck bare to Sesshomaru's gaze. He placed his palm on her neck and it glowed blue. Once he removed his hand, a picture of Sesshomaru in his demon form remained, his courting mark.  
  
"What is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"It is I, in true form." 'I will have to see him in it sometime,' Kuri decided to herself. Sesshomaru brushed his hair from his neck as Kuri placed her own palm over it, concentrating on her mark. Once to blue light faded, she removed her hand, showing her courting mark, a large winged dog. It was herself in demon form, but with the wings of an angel. (A/N: Let's say it's instinctive to know what your true demon form is. Oh, the wings? 'InuTenshi') Sesshomaru went back to his spot and went to sleep, Kuri following suit soon after, leaving Kirara to her silent guard.  
  
The next morning the two female inuyoukai woke and stretched, carefully settling their young ones in their places, and giving them blankets to snuggle to. Both of them could smell the spice of their heat already on them, and feel the urges it brought on. 'Ugh, this is exactly how Miroku thinks, I'm sure of it!' thought Kagome sadly, looking at InuYasha like he was a piece of meat. She quickly tore her eyes off him, though the peaceful expression of his sleeping face imprinted into her memory, not to mention his masculine, earthy smell, like a deep, ancient forest on a warm, sunny day. She found that scent strangely arousing today, and Kuri looked at her friend on smelling the honey scent. "Control yourself a little longer or they'll wake up," hissed Kuri quietly in her ear. Kagome nodded but her throat went dry as she realized just how badly she did want InuYasha to wake up. Kuri bit her lip at the smell of Sesshomaru's scent and fought to control herself. 'It's so hard to control the urges he awakens in my heat… he smells great, like waterfalls and lightning… Adding to the fact I found him attractive before the heat…'  
  
"Let's take a bath before the madness starts, shall we?" asked Kagome quietly, trying to take her mind off her hormones. Kuri nodded in agreement and Kagome grabbed her bag. They snuck off to the hot springs.  
  
---------------------------------------At the Hot Spring---------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Kuri got into the spring with a sigh of relief. "Ahhh, this water feels heavenly!" cried Kagome joyfully.   
  
Suddenly a demon appeared before the two bathers. 'Just a humanoid bear demon,' thought Kuri calmly. He looked straight at Kuri. "You will be my mate," he said with a growling tone. In response to the challenge Kuri's eyes turned blood red.  
  
"I don't think so, you lowly bear scum! You aren't worthy of becoming my mate!" Snarling a battle-cry, Kuri leapt out of the water and attacked the bear with her poison claws. They glowed the same red as in the jewel and she easily pushed them through the bear's chest. He fell to the ground, dead, before he could blink. The acidic poison quickly dissolved the remains, leaving nothing but a faint smell. The red slowly seeped out of Kuri's eyes. "Let's finish our bath and get out of here…" she said. Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
---------------------------------------At the Campsite---------------------------------------  
  
A little while after the two had left for the spring, InuYasha woke. 'I won't be able to catch her without a plan…' he thought to himself. 'And the stakes are too high to mess this up.' He got out of his tree and went looking through the area, becoming familiar with the territory. After a little while of running west from the camp, he came upon a cliff. Looking to both sides he realized it was a perfect enclosure. 'Perfect. If I can, I'll try trapping her here.' He smiled to himself. 'I'll have my Kagome yet.' InuYasha smiled as he thought of the time ahead. 'Her instincts will tell her to finish out her heat with me too… How good can it get? Three days of her…' InuYasha gained a Miroku-esque grin at the thought.  
  
---------------------------------------At the Hot Spring---------------------------------------  
  
The two quickly scrubbed, rinsed, and dried off, trying to finish before something else came along to see them nude. (A/N: Don't think I don't see you drooling out there. Yeah, I'm talking to you! Hey! Get your hands out of your pants mister! Do that somewhere else! -evil grin-)  
  
"Your tail's poofed out like a fuzzy caterpillar, Kagome!"  
  
"Well then, tell me how to un-poof it!" Instead of telling her, Kuri demonstrated by de-frizzing the tip of Kagome's tail. Kagome followed suit on the rest of her tail, leaving it as sleek and smooth as before. "Thanks Kuri. I'd hate to go around with a poofy tail…" The two got dressed in some training kimonos of Kagome's (A/N: We'll say she got some more sometime after the sword), brushed their hair and tails, and looked at their reflections in the spring. Kagome grinned at her new look. "I'd have never imagined I'd ever become a youkai…" she said happily.  
  
"You know, that kimono really goes with your new stripes, Kagome," remarked Kuri, looking at the pink over shirt and pants appraisingly. "The black stripes accent your more feminine features too… Trying to look good for InuYasha…?"  
  
Kagome growled at Kuri, but it wasn't a very threatening growl for the fact that Kagome knew Kuri was joking. "You know this one's the one Sango got me for my birthday." Kagome smiled after looking at Kuri. "The black outfit with blue stripes looks good on you… I figured it would." Kuri looked down at it with a slight smile. The sky blue stripes matched Kuri's natural stripes perfectly and were in the same places as the black ones on Kagome's outfit, above the waist and on the hips and ankles, exactly where Kagome and Kuri's stripes would be if they could be seen. The sleeves were short enough to show their striped wrists.  
  
"I guess we're both gonna look good for the challenge… Who goes first?" asked Kuri with a smirk. "We don't want to get in each others way after all."  
  
"Umm, I'll challenge InuYasha first. You get to challenge Sesshomaru after." Kuri blushed.  
  
"Yeah… I hope he accepts my challenge…" 'I'm sure he'll understand what it means for me to challenge him after all…'  
  
"What challenge did you pick, Kuri?" asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"I decided since I'm not accustomed to this new body of mine yet, I'm gonna do the chase. It'll be more challenging for him, and I'll look better whether or not he catches me. Besides, I can't win a fight against a powerful youkai with nothing more than poison claws and my enhanced speed and strength." Kagome smiled and the two inuyoukai talked a little longer before heading back to camp.  
  
---------------------------------------At the Campsite---------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Kuri returned to camp to find the camp up and bustling. Sango had already started the fire for breakfast. Kuri jumped into a tree in camp and avidly kept her eyes closed to keep her instincts under control. Kagome was just about to get the ramen out of her pack before her eyes met InuYasha's from the east side of camp. She dropped the pack, and her eyes began to flash before becoming full red. InuYasha looked at her as she stood within arms reach. "Catch me if you can, InuYasha…" said Kagome, eyes still locked on his, before she took off, heading west without even noticing that he had hidden his scent. InuYasha took off after her with a confident smirk.  
  
---------------------------------------The First Challenge---------------------------------------  
  
Kagome ran, twisting and zigzagging through the trees, ears focused behind her where she could hear InuYasha just keeping pace. She ran confidently with the knowledge that he wasn't getting any closer, but kept a close check on his position. So closely her demon instincts kept her focus on him, she didn't notice as the cliff walls appeared on either side. She ran on, faster when he sped up, slower when he relaxed his speed. Suddenly she shot off, speeding ahead of the hanyou. He became nervous that she had realized the trap and was trying to get there in time to clear the cliff. He ran faster.  
  
True Kagome's Point Of View  
  
The true Kagome behind the demonic instincts realized this was almost surely a trap, but her instincts were in control. She was actually glad for this because they didn't think ahead… They merely kept tabs on InuYasha's place. Kagome smiled to herself with the realization that he had actually thought the challenge through, even as her instinct driven body ran farther and faster into his trap. She smiled at the cliff wall in front of her once she had reached it, knowing InuYasha was near, but not hearing or smelling him. 'He must have really planned this thing out. How unlike him…'  
  
InuYasha's Point of View  
  
'She reached the edge. Now's the true test of skill. I have to sneak up on her.' InuYasha didn't so much as breathe as he inched closer, closer… 'Just a little farther and she's mine!'   
  
-SNAP-  
  
Kagome's inu ears swiveled to the sound and she turned her head.  
  
Normal Point of View  
  
Kagome's head turned to see the deer step on the twig, directly across from InuYasha's position. He wasn't going to get another chance in this place and he knew it. He leapt and grabbed the unaware Kagome around her waist and clutched her to his chest. "I win," he growled huskily in her ear, and smirked at the shiver it caused. Kagome's eyes slowly began to turn back to her normal honeyed hue as her instincts released their tightened hold. "I promised to tell Kuri when the challenge was over so she could make hers," said Kagome quietly. "After that… I'm all yours…" Kagome let off a howl, telling Kuri of InuYasha's victory in inuyoukai language, before she and InuYasha went somewhere private.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xio: I have to do this first.  
  
Minnie: Don't hurt me, I didn't tell her to do it!  
  
Xio: Patience is a virtue you know! -Runs from a mob of angry readers with pitchforks-  
  
Minnie: Mmm, chocolate pudding! -  
  
Xio: -yelling from far away- Don't you dare touch that, it's mine!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------At the Campsite---------------------------------------  
  
After Kagome and InuYasha ran off, Sango stared. "Do you think we should follow?"  
  
Kuri about fell from her tree. "NO! I mean, everything's okay… It's just that Kagome's in heat right now…" Sango looked up at Kuri.  
  
"Then we have to keep InuYasha away from her! She was trying to run from him. Kirara!" Kirara bounded to Sango's side.  
  
Kuri sweatdropped. "It's inuyoukai custom to challenge a potential mate for their worthiness to mate with them… That's what Kagome's doing. Leave them alone." Sango nodded slowly and went back to tending the fire.   
  
"I can't believe it! She finally has clean blood and she would dirty it with that half-breed mongrel!" -WHACK- -THUD- -WHACK WHACK WHACK- -THWAP- -BAM- The annoying little toad was hit by several acorns from Kuri's tree, Sango's Hiraikutso, Miroku's staff, and a large rock from Sesshomaru's area. The attack was finished with a rather strong Fox Fire from Shippo, leaving Jaken scorched and blackened. Kuri's gaze was lowered, her honey eyes hidden from view by her bangs, but her smirk was easily visible. After a few moments, Kuri dropped out of the tree and hopped into the forest.  
  
"Where's Kuri going Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin from his side. Sesshomaru looked down to her.  
  
"She is probably hunting breakfast." Sure enough, Kuri emerged from the foliage but a little while later carrying a large deer. She skinned it and wordlessly handed it to Sango before returning to her tree, all the while keeping her eyes averted from Sesshomaru. 'If I look at him, I'll challenge him. I have to wait until Kagome's signal.'  
  
'Why isn't she challenging me? I can smell the spice of her heat upon her, yet she doesn't so much as look at me… Perhaps it has to do with her departure this morning…' Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, before closing his eyes and looking away.  
  
"Breakfast is ready," said Sango softly. Kuri looked at her for a moment, but looked away. 'If I eat, I'll be slower during the run…' Shippo, Rin, Kohaku, and Miroku rushed up and accepted their share. Kirara waited beside Sango until she was also handed a piece. Sesshomaru ignored the deer as well, and Jaken followed his example.  
  
A long howl was heard from the direction Kagome had ran. Kuri, InuYasha won. You're up! Kagome howled out to Kuri. Kuri looked up with a large smile. She gracefully leapt from the tree and stood before Sesshomaru. Looking him in the eye with a blood red gaze she grinned. "If you want me, come get me…" She raced eastward. Sesshomaru smirked, causing Jaken to begin praying, and sped after her.  
  
===========================FIRST LEMON===========================  
  
---------------------------------------With InuYasha and Kagome---------------------------------------  
  
Our couple, meanwhile, had found a nice, deserted cave with a stream nearby. It was dry, and around it was plenty of food and water. InuYasha grinned. 'Perfect for a few days of mating…' he thought with a lusty look towards his mate-to-be. Kagome shivered in anticipation. InuYasha stopped and turned to his love. "Kagome, I didn't get a chance to tell you how good you look in that outfit." He gave her another hungry look before he pounced on her for a ravishing kiss. She responded passionately, battling his tongue for dominance. Their tongues moved from her mouth to his as he removed her outer shirt and tossed it to the ground, revealing the skintight black undershirt. She pulled his outer shirt away and dropped it beside hers. InuYasha began to lift the hem of her undershirt. Her scent flared, thoroughly saturated with the honey scent of her arousal, even as they broke the kiss for air. He tore off her shirt, seeing her pale skin glowing in the summer air. He ran his claws lightly down her sides and she moaned in pleasure. He quickly removed his own undershirt and Kagome forced herself closer to him, her breasts crushed against his chest. Kagome gave him another moan as he ran his hands down her sides to her waist. Kagome's tail snaked around InuYasha's waist as she began rubbing his ears. InuYasha groaned and hardened under her touch. Kagome loosened InuYasha's pants and he let them fall, untying her sash to let hers do the same. InuYasha smirked at the sight of her in her bra and panties. 'Pink like her outfit…' Kagome trailed her claws lightly along his abdomen and chest, reveling in the pleasured shudders she received and the musky scent of his arousal. InuYasha ran his hands up through her hair to her new inu ears. He took them in his hands and began rubbing them like she did his so often. She moaned and heat shot through her. Her instincts deprived her of her natural modesty. 'So hot… I'm burning for his touch…' she thought as she feverishly tore off her bra and panties, leaving herself completely naked to InuYasha's eye. Her tail coiled around her waist as InuYasha looked hungrily at her, drinking in the sight of her from head to toe, before removing his last garment and casting it aside. He was bare to her, and for the first time she could see just how well endowed he was. He made his way back to her and left a burning trail of kisses from her jaw to the middle of her chest. She fisted her hands in his snowy hair as he flicked his claw against one of her nipples. He took it into his mouth and suckled like a pup, growling his approval of her mewling. The feel of his growl made her gasp. He slid his tongue over the tip then nibbled it, relishing as she moaned his name in pleasure. He released it only to latch onto her other breast. He gave it the same treatment before he found himself on his back, Kagome on top of him. "My turn." She grinned impishly at him as she grabbed him and squeezed lightly. He groaned in pleasure. "Oh Kamis…" Kagome rubbed her tail against his side and began pumping InuYasha's manhood, slowly, drinking in his approving sounds. She began kissing his jawline, then trailing down his neck, pausing to lick her courting mark, and down his chest. She swirled her tongue briefly in his belly button before continuing down to his member. InuYasha had watched her lustily until she lightly kissed the tip of him, then lapping up the drops of precum he had released. He closed his eyes and growled out his pleasure. She grinned and took him into her mouth. InuYasha's hands traveled to the top of her head, holding her in place. Kagome swirled her tongue around the tip of his manhood. At this InuYasha began pumping himself into her mouth, Kagome adapting to the movement and bobbing her head up and down on him. Just before his release he stopped and withdrew himself, Kagome giving him a confused look at his action. "I want the first time to be inside you," he answered to her unasked question. Kagome nodded. InuYasha flipped her over so that he would be on top. He licked down her abdomen to her flower, nearly drunk from her heady scent. He lowered his lips to her opening and planted little heated kisses on it. Grinning slightly, he ran his tongue over it, appreciative of the mewls she gave voice to, as well as an arousing growl. Her hands again found their way to his silvery mane as he lapped at her bud. She moaned his name loudly as he dipped a claw into her, bucking her hips at the feel of him inside her. He slipped in a second, not pausing in his licks, as he felt her walls begin to shudder. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she cried his name as she felt her first orgasm. He lapped up her juices, loving the taste of her. Kagome couldn't take much more of his torture. "InuYasha, I need you inside of me. Please InuYasha…" she gasped. InuYasha came back up, his manhood at her entrance. He paused, unsure and afraid he might hurt her, but she made the decision for him by bucking her hips up and taking him in. InuYasha grunted as he slid inside of her, her walls slick from her earlier orgasm. He broke through her barrier but was surprised to hear no cry of pain. He stopped moving anyways. "Did I hurt you?" he asked with a little worry. "No… I felt it, but it didn't really hurt…" After a few moments of no movement, she scowled at him and pushed her hips up, forcing him deeper inside of her. She mewled at the feel and InuYasha took the hint to begin moving. He began to move slowly, but she growled impatiently at the pace. "I'm a demon, I won't break…" Her tone softened. "Let go InuYasha. I can take anything you give me, and I want both of us to enjoy this." He responded to her request by speeding up, she keeping time with every thrust of his hips. She moaned and mewled, giving growling purrs as he pushed deeper into her with every move. He grunted as her walls again began to shiver, muscles contracting, pulling him in and squeezing his member tightly. She howled out his name to the sky as she felt her second climax. Her juices flowed over his tip, bringing him over the edge. His howls of her name joined hers before he bit into the junction of her neck and shoulder; her still reeling from the force of her orgasm, and she favored his mark with one of her own. Both gave a tired smile as the mating marks and courting marks both glowed and became permanent. Kagome snuggled into InuYasha's side before giving into her exhaustion and falling asleep, her mate following soon after.  
  
========================END LEMON=======================  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xio: I hope that wasn't too bad… It was my first descriptive lemon…  
  
Minnie: It shows.  
  
Xio: Eh heh heh… Well, I am still a virgin you know… I really don't know much about the subject… Except what I've read of course…  
  
Minnie: Hentai…  
  
Xio: Self-proclaimed hentai my friend. Well, back to the story.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------The Second Challenge------------------------------------  
  
Kuri ran with her scent masked, leaping over boulders and fallen trees. She could hear Sesshomaru gaining, so with a scary grin she sped up, running towards the smell of running water. (A/N: Minnie: Does running water really smell different? Xio: I say it does because it doesn't have time to grow that moldy mossy stuff.) A few minutes led Kuri to a large river. Sesshomaru watched with wide eyes as she dived in and swam with the current. He followed from the side until it became apparent he'd have to follow to win. 'And this Sesshomaru always wins.' He dove in and began to catch up. Seeing that her water chase wasn't working, Kuri leapt out of the water and ran to the right. She used all her speed to get far enough ahead he couldn't see her, then jumped from tree to tree heading eastward again. What Kuri didn't realize was that Sesshomaru had taken to the air to follow her.  
  
True Kuri's Point of View  
  
'Where is he? I can't believe my instincts alone could have outwitted him, and I definitely didn't plan anything… He should be able to follow the water smell…' Kuri saddened even as her instincts drove her further into the forest depths. She sprang out from the trees to find a clearing with a lake and a large, dark cave entrance. Kuri sniffed around for Sesshomaru. 'Wild pears, strawberries… fish from the lake… herbs… a deer… rabbits… but no Sesshomaru?' She gasped in surprise as something suddenly wrapped around her waist and pulled her up, knocking the breath out of her. "I always get what I want, dear Kuri…"  
  
Normal Point of View  
  
The crimson slowly bled from Kuri's eyes as her instincts admitted Sesshomaru's victory. "You wanted me?" she asked teasingly. Sesshomaru looked at her with a lidded gaze.  
  
"If I hadn't wanted you, I would have let you run on without a chase…" Kuri smiled. "You found a perfect place to run to, my mate," said Sesshomaru with a hint of a smile. "I hope you like it, seeing as you'll be here awhile." Kuri merely shivered, knowing she'd be his alone for the next three days. "Do you like it?" she asked suddenly.  
  
He looked at her. "It has shelter, food, water, and I believe there is a hot spring in the cave. It is adequate for the remainder of your heat."  
  
Kuri looked at him. "That's not what I meant. I meant the situation. How I just came into heat and we just started courting yesterday."  
  
"I am perfectly fine with the situation."  
  
She stuck her tongue out. "So serious…"  
  
"I am normally a serious person."  
  
"But now's not the time for seriousness Sesshy, now's the time for play," she purred with a lusty look towards him and a seductive grin. Her grin grew as she smelled his arousal.  
  
"You realize if you play with me you'll lose?" he replied with a cocky smirk.  
  
"Oh, but in losing I win a far greater prize… If you're not too busy being serious to play with me…" she said with an alluring grin. Suddenly she had an evil thought. She shot him a grin as she walked to the cave. "I'm going to take a nap," she called to him, hiding a smirk. He growled.  
  
"You believe that you can get away so easily?" He smirked at her. "I shall make love to you until you cannot walk."  
  
Kuri turned back and grinned. "Oh really? Can you back it up? It'll take more than you might think just to wear me out for tonight, let alone tomorrow."  
  
"Good. If you have the stamina this might be an interesting few days after all." Sesshomaru smirked. "Though I doubt you'll be in any condition for more in the morning."  
  
==========================SECOND LEMON==========================  
  
"You just keep thinking that," Kuri retorted, before heading into the cave. Sesshomaru followed at a leisurely pace. He walked up behind her and grabbed her, turning her in his arms to face him. He bent down smashed his lips against hers for a fiery kiss. She gasped as his tongue swept across her lower lip, allowing him access to her mouth. She moaned when his tongue stroked hers, and she responded fervently. His tongue coaxed hers to follow back into his mouth, where Kuri eagerly explored. Her tongue brushed his fangs and she smiled into the kiss as he hardened against her. They broke for air and Kuri began stripping right in front of him. She debated for a second before throwing her bra behind her and sneaking a look back quickly. 'Bulls-eye!' The bra was hanging off his head but he was too focused on Kuri's strip to remove it. She resisted a chuckle but her tail wagged enough to give her away. He said nothing and Kuri was surprised. She untied her sash and began to slip it down, before she felt Sesshomaru's hands sliding it down for her. She turned her head to give a questioning look, and he just grinned and trailed his claws down her sides as he pulled her pants further. She shivered. "Sessho…" Kuri's aroused honey scent filled the cave. She kicked her pants away and he drew her panties down. Suddenly she looked at Sesshomaru and pouted. "Here I am completely naked and you haven't removed a thing. Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?" She began removing his swords, placing them respectfully against a cave wall, which gave him a good look at her pale creamy rear. She grinned as his arousal smell became even stronger. She slowly leaned back up and began removing his haori. She let it fall as she contented herself removing the rest of his clothes. She untied his sash and allowed him to slide his pants and underclothes off for himself. He did so and Kuri let her eyes rove his body, smiling seductively the whole time. His tail at this time was curled on the floor, so, careful not to hurt it, she lay on the cave floor and sprawled out seductively, cuddling into his tail, and earning a raised eyebrow from Sesshomaru. She just grinned mischievously at his look and began stroking it. Her reward for this was a growling purr and the strengthening of his scent. Her own tail began to wag beside her. "So, you like my tail?" he asked. "Very much so, it's so fluffy and soft…" Looking at her lying there, he decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. He kneeled beside her tail and stroked it the same way she was stroking his. With a shuddering gasp, she stopped moving. He had slid his hand up to the base of her tail and began scratching lightly. Her scent grew even sweeter as he smirked at her reaction. Her response was a mix between a growl and a whimper as he stopped scratching and stood up, still smirking at her. She got up too. Noticing his mischievous look at her, she stared at him. "What are you up to?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in the famous curious puppy pose. Her eyes twinkled as he began to chuckle. "That's definitely a first for me… I've never heard you laugh before. You should do it more often… It's sexy," she said with a mischievous grin. "Perhaps I will with you around." She just smiled in response, before squealing as his tail quickly wrapped around her waist and dragged her up against him.   
  
"You were planning that!" she accused with a playful huff.   
  
"And if I was?" he replied with a quirked eyebrow.   
  
"Then I'll just have to get you back."  
  
"I'm waiting."   
  
Kuri began rubbing him all over with her tail, smirking when she felt him shudder over his stomach. She removed her tail and proceeded to give him a tummy rub, grinning when he began his rumbling contented growl and his musky arousal scent flooded the air. Kuri grinned evilly and said in a sing-song voice "I just found your weak spot!" Sesshomaru just growled in annoyance. "Your stomach's such a bad place for a weak spot…" she purred, grinning as she thought of all the things she could do with such knowledge. She was broken from her thoughts as he began stroking her sides. She practically whimpered when brought his hands to her breasts and began fondling them. He licked his courting mark he had placed last night and was satisfied with her moan of delight. He sucked and nibbled it for a bit, before Sesshomaru stopped his attention on his mark to lightly push Kuri to the ground, using his tail to set her down gently. Sesshomaru turned his attention to her chest. He took one of her breasts in his mouth, torturing it with his teeth and tongue, while rolling the other between his forefinger and thumb, occasionally flicking his claws over it. He swapped the two, enjoying her mewling greatly. Kuri fisted her hands in his silky locks. Sesshomaru's tail ran down her sides, occasionally flicking between her thighs, making her flush with need. Kuri was shocked when his tail was replaced with his lips, kissing her flower and making her burn with desire. Sesshomaru slowly lapped at her, as she mewled and squirmed under his mouth. He found her button and gave it a slow lick, smirking to himself as she cried out his name. He suckled it a bit, before bringing one clawed finger to her opening, and inserting it into her. She cried out as he began to thrust it inside her, joining it with a second and making her nearly cross-eyed from the new sensations. He assaulted her bud in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Kuri couldn't take anymore, and she screamed his name as she experienced her first climax. Kuri slowly regained enough of her senses to realize she hadn't done as much as she wanted to. She pushed him over and sat on his waist. "Sesshy… I want a turn," she cooed with a grin. Sesshomaru just stared as she moved lower, trailing her tongue down his front as she did so. She paused at his belly button to swirl her tongue around it, and dip it in. His scent grew stronger, and Kuri fought the urge to continue lapping at his stomach. She continued her trail until she reached the his manhood. She looked up for a second, to meet the golden gaze of her mate-to-be. She shot him a desiring look before looking back down. She lapped the precum that had already spilled, and kissed his tip. He groaned out in pleasure as she took him into her mouth and began a pattern of suction, nips, and licks. His hands came to the crown of her bobbing head as if to hold her down. He began pumping into her mouth, and groaned loudly as his release came. She looked him straight in the eye as she swallowed his seed down, and licked her lips after. He began hardening again. Noting the look in his eye, and feeling impatient herself, she crawled off of him. She kneeled as she watched him get up, then allowed herself to be guided back on her back. "It may hurt, love," he said, giving her a tender look. Kuri gazed for a second, transfixed. It amazed her how different he was in this sacred act than at any other time. She smiled, and nodded to him. "What kind of demon could I possibly be if I couldn't handle a little pain?" she said, but the look in her eyes softened her scornful words. He positioned himself at her entrance, and thrust himself quickly into her. She winced, but the pain was not that great, and she found it soon replaced by a feeling of fullness to the point of overflow. She twisted a little trying to find a more comfortable position, but mewled at the feeling it caused. Sesshomaru began to pump inside her, slowly at first but more quickly as she began to meet him for every thrust. "Sesshy… Please, Sessho, faster!" she gasped out. At her plea, he sped his pace more, growling and grunting at every move. Kuri mewled and gave purring growls as she felt the stirrings of her second orgasm. She howled out his name as she came, the sound echoing through the cave. Her walls tightened and squeezed his member almost painfully, and caused him to reach his own climax. She whimpered in pleasure as he bit the junction of her neck and shoulder, leaving his claiming mark, and at his bite she left her own. Both lapped the small amount of blood that came after and watched as they became permanent, along with the initial courting mark.  
  
===========================END LEMON=========================  
  
Kuri snuggled into Sesshomaru's tail. She yawned, tired from the lack of food, chase, and 'exercise' after. "Sesshy," she began tiredly, "would you mind if I adopted Rin?" Sesshomaru looked at his new mate and smiled.  
  
"I was planning on doing the same thing soon. I would be quite pleased if you adopted her."  
  
"I love you, mate," mumbled Kuri, before falling asleep in Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Xio: What can I say? I just hope they aren't too bad.  
  
Minnie: Or that no one tries to get your account canceled for them.  
  
Xio: Well, I'll be upset if it happens, but I'll just go to media miner or adult fanfiction I suppose…  
  
Minnie: Thanks for being patient while she wrote this chapter.  
  
Xio: Yeah, sorry it took awhile… I wanted this to be good. It still might be a little corny though… And I know I needed a better vocabulary… Maybe I should read some cheesy romance novels…  
  
Minnie: A little corny?  
  
Xio: Shut up Minnie…  
  
Minnie: Fine! -pouts-  
  
Xio: Now that I've gotten her out of my hair, here's my Reviewer Corner! Ayame (Thanks but I'm too lazy to change it. Lol), Chibi-Kayko, Kaoru-890, Meow the chibi neko (Nooo! Not the chibi eyes! Who can resist their awesome power?), Kuroi Kaze Kitsune, The Fire Goddess, Dragon Man 180 (you're up at the top), Nikki, Sammy, Kagome, EternalSailorDarkness (well, here's the lemon.),   
  
Blurred Love (I'm so glad you like the pairing), me, AoA-Kagome-AoA (thanks so much!), luna-moonkitty (thanks for the support and glad you like their new look), dragonmaster01 (can't wait to see it), DestroyerDRT, Shadow-mai, Goddess-Hope, and Sesshoumarugrl. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Hope you like the new chapter. It's 15 pages, but that's adding my little talk and the scenes from last chapter.  
  
Here's a new one for the Wall Of Flamers!   
  
KetsuekiTenshi 2004-05-30 4 Signed sigh sowie, butta..me no likeE! u d0 evereE thing way 2o quik.   
  
KetsuekiTenshi 2004-05-30 2 Signed ok, i dunt releE get the whole thing wid Kagome talking or understanding Kuri and i think dat dash kinda well...dumb? but ish kew. imma go on tooh da nxt chapter, k den, bye!  
  
=I Say= I'm glad you had the courage to review signed in. You're the first flamer to do so. Unfortunately I am studying French, not Moron, so I can't decipher half of what you've written. What I did get: I do realize that I go too fast sometimes, I will admit that willingly, but for goodness sake, I'm just a fanfiction writer! I never claimed to be a professional! And I wanted Kuri and Kagome to understand one another because that ability was central for the plot. You don't like it? Too bad. It's my story, not yours! I don't care if you like it or not. I also don't care if you understand it or not. So just go back and keep writing your little contradictory poems. Thanks everyone for listening to my little rant. Well, Ja Ne! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Second Day

"Kagome's Puppy Troubles"  
  
By Xio the Dog Demoness  
  
Xio: We're doing something a little different this chapter.  
  
Minnie: Yeah, you see, since we got so many reviews…  
  
Xio: We're having a party with some of my characters and the cast of InuYasha to celebrate!  
  
Kohaku: I'm just there… I haven't done much of anything at all…  
  
Kagome: Oh, cheer up. It's a party! -dances with InuYasha-  
  
InuYasha: If it weren't for you, Kagome, I wouldn't have come.  
  
Koga: Oh, it's Minnie! Oh beautiful, beloved Minnie! Come with me, my darling!  
  
Minnie: Not if you were the last male creature on the planet…  
  
Sesshomaru: How did you talk me into coming to this again, woman?  
  
Xio: I told you Rin would enjoy it. And don't call me woman! You know my name, use it!  
  
Sesshomaru: -watches Rin and Shippo playing- Well, Xio, I suppose you were right…  
  
Xio: Now was that so hard?  
  
Kagura: Xio, this is an excellent party. -eats some chips-  
  
Koga: What's she doing here?  
  
Xio: Didn't you read the story? She's not evil; she was forced to do evil things.  
  
Kuri: Yeah. Kagura actually isn't such a bad person… I kinda like her…  
  
Kagura: I truly appreciate that.  
  
Kikyo: InuYasha, I want you to dance with me!  
  
Xio: Kikyo, you weren't invited. Kagome, do you mind?  
  
Kagome: Not at all. -Shoots Kikyo and kills her-  
  
Xio: Thank you… she was stinking up the place… but what to do with the ashes?  
  
Kagura: Allow me… -takes out her fan and has the wind blow Kikyo's ashes out the door-  
  
Xio: Thank you so much Kagura.  
  
Koga: What do you know, she isn't so bad after all…  
  
Xio: Well, let's enjoy the party! -music plays louder as everyone dances-  
  
Disclaimer: I'm checking the mail. Nope, Rumiko Takahashi still won't let me have them… unless I erase this word… Ohh, it's in ink… -sigh-  
  
WARNING: More lemons ahead! I'll mark them for those who don't want to read them.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
--Scene Change--  
  
------------------------------Last time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles------------------------------  
  
"I would like to make the mark now." In reply, Kuri easily sat Rin back down, and stood up. She tossed her silvery moonlit hair back and left her neck bare to Sesshomaru's gaze. He placed his palm on her neck and it glowed blue. Once he removed his hand, a picture of Sesshomaru in his demon form remained, his courting mark.  
  
"What is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"It is I, in true form." 'I will have to see him in it sometime,' Kuri decided to herself. Sesshomaru brushed his hair from his neck as Kuri placed her own palm over it, concentrating on her mark. Once to blue light faded, she removed her hand, showing her courting mark, a large winged dog. It was herself in demon form, but with the wings of an angel.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A little while after the two had left for the spring, InuYasha woke. 'I won't be able to catch her without a plan…' he thought to himself. 'And the stakes are too high to mess this up.' He got out of his tree and went looking through the area, becoming familiar with the territory. After a little while of running west from the camp, he came upon a cliff. Looking to both sides he realized it was a perfect enclosure. 'Perfect. If I can, I'll try trapping her here.' He smiled to himself. 'I'll have my Kagome yet.' InuYasha smiled as he thought of the time ahead. 'Her instincts will tell her to finish out her heat with me too… How good can it get? Three days of her…' InuYasha gained a Miroku-esque grin at the thought.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Kuri returned to camp to find the camp up and bustling. Sango had already started the fire for breakfast. Kuri jumped into a tree in camp and avidly kept her eyes closed to keep her instincts under control. Kagome was just about to get the ramen out of her pack before her eyes met InuYasha's from the east side of camp. She dropped the pack, and her eyes began to flash before becoming full red. InuYasha looked at her as she stood within arms reach. "Catch me if you can, InuYasha…" said Kagome, eyes still locked on his, before she took off, heading west without even noticing that he had hidden his scent. InuYasha took off after her with a confident smirk.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome's head turned to see the deer step on the twig, directly across from InuYasha's position. He wasn't going to get another chance in this place and he knew it. He leapt and grabbed the unaware Kagome around her waist and clutched her to his chest. "I win," he growled huskily in her ear, and smirked at the shiver it caused. Kagome's eyes slowly began to turn back to her normal honeyed hue as her instincts released their tightened hold. "I promised to tell Kuri when the challenge was over so she could make hers," said Kagome quietly. "After that… I'm all yours…" Kagome let off a howl, telling Kuri of InuYasha's victory in inuyoukai language, before she and InuYasha went somewhere private.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A long howl was heard from the direction Kagome had ran. Kuri, InuYasha won. You're up! Kagome howled out to Kuri. Kuri looked up with a large smile. She gracefully leapt from the tree and stood before Sesshomaru. Looking him in the eye with a blood red gaze she grinned. "If you want me, come get me…" She raced eastward. Sesshomaru smirked, causing Jaken to begin praying, and sped after her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Both gave a tired smile as the mating marks and courting marks both glowed and became permanent. Kagome snuggled into InuYasha's side before giving into her exhaustion and falling asleep, her mate following soon after.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuri ran with her scent masked, leaping over boulders and fallen trees. She could hear Sesshomaru gaining, so with a scary grin she sped up, running towards the smell of running water. A few minutes led Kuri to a large river. Sesshomaru watched with wide eyes as she dived in and swam with the current. He followed from the side until it became apparent he'd have to follow to win. 'And this Sesshomaru always wins.' He dove in and began to catch up. Seeing that her water chase wasn't working, Kuri leapt out of the water and ran to the right. She used all her speed to get far enough ahead he couldn't see her, then jumped from tree to tree heading eastward again.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She sprang out from the trees to find a clearing with a lake and a large, dark cave entrance. Kuri sniffed around for Sesshomaru. 'Wild pears, strawberries… fish from the lake… herbs… a deer… rabbits… but no Sesshomaru?' She gasped in surprise as something suddenly wrapped around her waist and pulled her up, knocking the breath out of her. "I always get what I want, dear Kuri…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuri snuggled into Sesshomaru's tail. She yawned, tired from the lack of food, chase, and 'exercise' after. "Sesshy," she began tiredly, "would you mind if I adopted Rin?" Sesshomaru looked at his new mate and smiled.  
  
"I was planning on doing the same thing soon. I would be quite pleased if you adopted her."  
  
"I love you, mate," mumbled Kuri, before falling asleep in Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
------------------------------This time on Kagome's Puppy Troubles------------------------------  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Second Day  
  
Kagome awoke to see it was early morning. She yawned with a dog-like curl of her tongue and tried to get up, to find her mate's arms trapping her to his side. She listened for a moment to hear him snore softly and fought off her giggles. She turned to face him, planning how to wake him, but stopped as she saw two maroon stripes, one on each cheek. She sniffed quietly. 'He has no human scent anymore… It's completely gone! There's no way he went berserk in his sleep though… He would have killed something…' As if he felt the intense scrutiny Kagome was giving his face, he woke up and presented Kagome with his normal golden-hued eyes. She just stared more. "What? Is there something on my face?" he questioned with a growl. He didn't like the look she gave him.  
  
"Yes, InuYasha, there is. The stripes that always appear when you go full demon have appeared on your face."  
  
"WHAT?!?" InuYasha ran outside to the stream and looked into the water. Suddenly he stuck his head into the stream and scrubbed at his cheeks. He came back up. The stripes were still there. "WHY DO I HAVE STRIPES???"  
  
"How should I know? But just so you know, you smell like a full demon now. Oh, look, you have the same maroon stripes on your wrists, thighs, and ankles too," she said, hiding a grin.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I was checking your butt out again. Maybe later I'll pull a Miroku." 'Oh yeah, that one got him,' she thought, seeing his red-faced reflection. 'Maybe I'll do one more thing…' "It's too bad you don't have a tail… I'd just love to have a good excuse to stare at your rear some more…" She couldn't help smirking as his blush traveled further south. "InuYasha, I didn't know you could get so red…" 'This is so much fun!'  
  
"You realize your not wearing any clothes either, don't you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, but my heat instincts keep my modesty from bothering me… so I can bother you all I want!"  
  
"Be serious for a moment, would you? I have the smell and look of a full demon! What's going on!?!" said InuYasha wildly.  
  
Kagome stared at him for a minute. "It seems obvious enough to me. You've become a full demon."  
  
"Yes but how? And why am I sane? I should be going into a blood frenzy…"  
  
"I don't know… But isn't it what you've wanted?"  
  
"I guess…"  
  
"Maybe Sesshomaru would know…" suggested Kagome lightly.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"It doesn't really matter how Inu… What matters is that it happened… and perhaps you'd like to do something with your new speed and strength?"  
  
InuYasha became aroused. "Like what?" he asked lustily.  
  
"Like hunt some breakfast! I'll get the fire ready and gather some food around here." She grinned as he growled and took off into the forest, muttering about sexy bitches using him. She set about fixing the fire up and gathered some berries and such. After he returned with a couple rabbits they ate and cleared it away. "I needed to regain my energy… I might need it later…" Kagome winked seductively at him.  
  
"How do I know this isn't some trick to make me do more work?" InuYasha asked skeptically. Kagome just laughed and headed to the stream.  
  
-----------------------------------With Kuri and Sesshomaru-----------------------------------  
  
Kuri awoke and fought back a moan at the soreness between her legs. Determined to prove Sesshomaru wrong, she stood up, only slightly stiffly, and sniffed the air. 'Hot water! There must be a hot spring in this cave. Excellent!' She followed the scent of the spring, fighting to keep from limping. Sesshomaru, who was awake the whole time, stifled a smirk watching her. For a second he looked curious as to where she was heading, but the scent of hot water reached his nose and he let the smirk show. 'Looks like she is stiff after all.' As if she had been reading his mind Kuri called to him, "I can still walk Sesshy!" She disappeared into the tunnel leading to the hot spring.  
  
Sesshomaru grinned with a sudden thought. "Well then, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" He got up and walked after her.  
  
Kuri exited the tunnel to find another large room in the cave. In it was a nice, clean, inviting hot spring. It was about the size of a swimming pool, and Kuri grinned as she slipped in. 'I may not have any soap but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the water… Not to mention it's loosening my muscles…' she thought. She ducked under for a brief moment, rubbing out her hair, ears, and tail. She came back up dripping but very satisfied, finding out just how sensitive her ears were in this new form. 'They're almost as sensitive as the base of my tail.' She sat on an underwater ledge in the hot spring, the water up to her waist. Her hair hung limply off her head and her tail floated freely beside her. Kuri's ears swiveled back hearing Sesshomaru approaching from the tunnel. She grinned as she got an idea. 'What will he do?' she thought, just before putting her plan into action.  
  
-----------------------------------With the Rest of the Group-----------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting a little fox brat, a neko, and four humans!" cried Jaken in a huff.   
  
-WHACK- -SLAM- -CRACK- -SWAP- -WHRRR-  
  
Sango slammed him with Hiraikotsu, Miroku with his staff, Kohaku with the flat of his weapon, and Kirara swiped at him with her claws in her battle form. Shippo finished off by using his illusory top, grinning evilly at the toad's cries of pain.  
  
Jaken was silent for a little while, but it just wasn't meant to be. "Why couldn't Lord Sesshomaru just ignore that stupid dog! Just because she was in heat and challenged him? If I were him I would have killed her for her insolence ages ago!"  
  
-WHAM- -THWACK- -BAM- -THUD- "FOX FIRE!" -SLAP-   
  
Again Jaken found himself hit with Sango's large boomerang, Miroku's staff, and Kohaku's sickle chain weapon thingy, and then stomped by Kirara. Shippo used his Fox Fire to scorch the loud-mouth toad. But this time, Rin walked right up to Jaken and slapped him. "Don't talk bad about Mommy Kuri!" she cried out angrily, standing in front of the toad with her hands on her hips. She then kicked him in his ankle and stormed off beside Shippo. (A/N: Go Rin!) Everyone stared at her for a moment, but then all but Jaken burst out laughing as the toad hopped on one foot, cradling the kicked ankle.  
  
Shippo began digging in the bag Kagome left before the challenge. "Shippo, what are you doing?" asked Miroku interestedly.  
  
"I'm looking for Mommy's picture box thing. You know, that makes instant portraits. I want a picture of this!" Jaken continued his hopping dance of pain, then did a turn that easily showed the small red handprint on his cheek. Shippo snapped several pictures.  
  
-----------------------------------With Kuri and Sesshomaru-----------------------------------  
  
=========================FIRST LEMON========================  
  
Sesshomaru exited the tunnel to see Kuri sitting on the underwater edge of the hot spring. He started to walk nearer, but paused as he heard Kuri moan. He smelled the honey scent of her arousal. Her back still to him, she smirked to herself. Her hands left her tail to travel up to her breasts as she began fondling them. Sesshomaru began hardening hearing her purring whimpers and gasps when her hands slid back down her sides. She rubbed herself, taking delight in her exploration and in the musky arousal scent flooding from her mate. She smiled to herself as her hands trailed up and back down to stop at her opening. She inserted a finger and began to stroke herself. 'She's teasing me,' he realized, seeing her ears completely focused on him. She used her other hand to resume rubbing her breasts, one at a time. 'I don't know if I can keep this up without pouncing him myself,' thought Kuri a little worriedly. 'This may end up backfiring on me…' She rubbed her pearl as she felt the tension growing in her womb. Kuri smirked with a new idea. She pushed her finger into her passage and began pumping into herself. "Sessho…" she gasped out. He groaned at hearing his name called out in her self-induced passion and his eyes rimmed red. 'That one definitely got him,' Kuri thought as she added a second finger. Her hands suddenly left her mound as his tail wrapped around her waist and she was pulled out of the water to the side of the spring. She gave a fanged smirk to see his reddening eyes and obviously out of control expression and allowed herself to be guided to her hands and knees as he took his place behind her, her arousal as well as his growing from the position. He smirked to see that she wanted this as much as he did. Kuri gasped and gave a purring growl as Sesshomaru's member pumped into her tight sheath. She rocked back to meet his thrusts, whimpering and mewling out her pleasure. He grunted as she leaned to brace her front on her arms, and she moaned low as he was drawn deeper with her movement. "Harder… mmm Sesshy…" she purred out in ecstasy. Her muscles began to clench on him and she begged him to go faster. She felt wild at this pace and bucked madly to him, hearing his own feral growls at their lovemaking. He lapped and licked at her back, suckling and trailing kisses. He left little nips and licked to soothe them. As he nipped at her spine she growled and clamped her muscles around him, delighting in his groan. She felt her orgasm approaching rapidly and was determined to bring him with her. Her tail wrapped around his waist and twitched with every thrust. Kuri growled and mewled out to his movements, clenching tightly to him every time he pulled out, only to whimper and moan when he pumped back in. She felt her walls tremble violently as her orgasm came with a loud howling cry of "SESSHOMARU!" Her juices flowing over him and the tightening of her muscles brought him over the edge and he came with her, growling out Kuri's name. His eyes lost their red glow as he drew out of her and pulled her back into his arms. "Oh, Sesshy…" she mumbled happily. He merely gave a contented growl in reply.  
  
==========================END LEMON==========================  
  
-------------------------------------With the Rest of the Group-------------------------------------  
  
"I'm bored…" sighed Shippo sadly. It was midday and the sun had gotten hotter and brighter. Rin even looked saddened.  
  
"Want to throw rocks at Jaken?" asked Rin.  
  
"We did that just a few minutes ago."  
  
"Chase him with sticks?"  
  
"We did that the day before yesterday…"  
  
Sango pet Kirara while watching the kids discuss tortures for Jaken. Miroku inched stealthily closer. His hand was inches away… A little closer and… -SLAP- "Always worth the pain…" mumbled Miroku with a dazed grin.  
  
"It's soo hot…" complained Rin and Shippo together.  
  
"Isn't there a lake around here, Sango?" asked Miroku suddenly.  
  
"You know, I think there is," replied Sango. She called Kirara to her and got her to transform. She put Kagome's bag on her and they headed southward to the lake they had seen on their way to the camp; Jaken following knowing if anything happened to Rin he'd be killed, slowly.  
  
------------------------------------------------At the Lake------------------------------------------------  
  
"We can swim in our clothes. It's a warm enough day that they should dry soon," remarked Sango. Everyone but Jaken agreed and jumped into the water. Jaken just stayed near the water to watch after Rin. 'Ever since Lord Sesshomaru saved that girl I've been her babysitter…' he grumbled mentally.  
  
"Hey Shippo," whispered Rin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jaken looks sad. Do you think we should cheer him up?" With that question Rin got an evil grin that Shippo easily copied.  
  
"Sure. What should we do?"  
  
"We could get him to swim. Froggies like water!" Shippo nodded with that evil grin still on his face and the two sneakily swam nearer to Jaken. Jaken, lost in thought, didn't notice their approach.  
  
-SPLASH-  
  
Shippo and Rin had knocked him into the water and were taking turns holding him under. Rin popped some of the bubbles that floated to the surface as below Jaken screeched his anger. His Staff of Skulls floated uselessly nearby until Rin grabbed it and got out of the water. "Let's play Bop Jaken With His Staff!" Shippo nodded and the two let Jaken get out of the water.  
  
Jaken sputtered as he got out, "How dare you two attack me like that!" -THWACK THUD WHAP THUNK- "AHHH! OUCH ACK! STOP THAT YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Rin merely kept chasing him with the staff, hitting him whenever she got close.  
  
"Okay Shippo, your turn," she said with a grin. She handed over the staff and let Shippo hit him, before getting an idea. She ran over to Miroku who was relaxing in the shallower water. A nice red handprint was easily seen on his cheek, and a fuming demon slayer swam a little ways away. "Miroku, may Rin borrow your staff?" asked Rin politely.  
  
"Why do you wish to borrow my staff?" asked Miroku, ignoring Shippo's attacks on Jaken pointedly.  
  
"Rin wants to play games with Shippo and Jaken, but has to have a staff to join in…" she said with an innocent grin. Miroku smiled.  
  
"My staff is over by the tree on top of my purple robe. Bring it back when you're done." Rin smiled and ran over to get the staff.  
  
"Thanks Miroku! Hey Shippo, Rin can play more!" She ran over and the two resumed hitting the toad with both staffs. Kirara mewed with a kitty grin watching the two, and Sango stopped fuming to laugh at the sight.  
  
"Come down Jaken, we just wanna play some more!" said Shippo. He was staring into the tree Jaken had somehow managed to climb into.  
  
"I don't like that game!" squawked the toad. He watched as the two tried swinging the staffs high enough to reach him, but just falling short.  
  
Shippo suddenly grinned with a good idea. He bent down to whisper in Rin's ear. "Rin, doesn't the old man on this staff spit fire?"  
  
"Yes, the old man does… Oooh do it do it!" she said with a grin. Shippo aimed the old man at Jaken and pushed some of his youki into it. It responded by pouring out a large pillar of flame that knocked the now burnt toad out of the tree. The two smiled and began whacking him with their staffs again, somehow always hitting his most burnt areas.  
  
"Look at them… So young and innocent…" said Miroku with an evil grin. Sango, surprisingly, shared his grin and nodded. Neither of them liked the aggravating toad, and thus felt no pity for his plight. Besides, if the kids were torturing him, the two weren't bugging them. Sango lost her grin as she felt a familiar hand caress her bottom. -SLAP- Miroku had a matching handprint on his other cheek.  
  
"Lecher! Just because I agreed to be your wife doesn't mean you can touch me all the time!" she hissed quietly. She got out of the water and sat under a tree. 'I wouldn't mind him touching me, if he did it in private or in less personal areas. Is it really so hard to stay at my shoulder, or my waist?' She pointedly ignored him as he came to sit beside her and turned away when he began to explain how it wasn't his fault.  
  
"But Sango, there was a piece of seaweed on your bottom and I had to remove it…" He shut up when he heard her growling. 'Okay… Let's not push our luck here… I'll just stop while I'm still alive…' They both ignored the thuds and cries of the children's 'game'.  
  
----------------------------------------With InuYasha and Kagome----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome had almost slipped into the stream when InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked huskily in her ear. It twitched in response as she shivered slightly.  
  
"Well, I was thinking of a bath really. Want to join me?" she asked. Before he could reply she escaped from his arms and jumped into the stream. She laughed at his pouty expression. "After my bath, my impatient puppy," she said with a grin. He sulked at the side of the stream as she scrubbed at herself. After ridding herself of the grime from yesterday's activities the best she could without her soaps, Kagome splashed InuYasha. He scowled at her, but she merely laughed. "I'm an inuyoukai now Inu-chan. I can smell your amusement." In response InuYasha kicked some water at her, so Kagome brought her tail into it. She slapped it down into the water to create a large wave, then shook it out at InuYasha. He was soaked in minutes. They played in the water a little while longer, then she climbed out to dry. Smirking at InuYasha, she lounged on a smooth rock near the stream and sprawled out in the midday sun, but InuYasha was having none of it.   
  
=========================SECOND LEMON========================  
  
InuYasha grinned at her and strode smugly to her side, and took hold of her tail to stroke it, remembering it to be one of Kagome's pleasure spots. He was pleased as she responded with a mix of a purr, growl, and whimper. "Your tail is sensitive…" he said in a cocky voice. She stood stroking her tail up his front as she did so and rubbed it up and down his sides, curling it around his waist, before slipping it away teasingly. She grinned as his musky arousal scent began to emanate from him. "So's your stomach," she replied with a taunting grin. He dragged her up to him and began licking his claiming mark and Kagome's scent filled with the honey of her growing excitement. She whined slightly when he released her neck, but it was cut off when his lips crashed against hers. She parted her lips as he slid his tongue over them, and it darted inside. Kagome's hands traveled up to InuYasha's ears while his traveled to the base of her tail. As he began scratching she melted into him with a moan, her tongue battling more fervently than before. InuYasha broke the kiss to begin suckling his claiming mark, only to groan as Kagome did the same to him. Kagome lightly nipped him and licked to soothe the sting, while InuYasha dragged his fang across it. Kagome shivered as InuYasha's hands began fondling her breasts and arched into him, wordlessly begging for more. InuYasha readily made his way down to them and took one into his mouth, Kagome mewling at the feeling. "Inu, please don't stop," she begged breathlessly. He lightly nibbled the one in his mouth, lapping at it to soothe it. Kagome whimpered as he left her breast, only to moan as he latched onto the other, giving it the same treatment as the first. Kagome's mind became fuzzy from the pleasure enveloping her as InuYasha traveled down her flat stomach trailing kisses downward to the apex of her thighs. He placed a kiss on her already wet slit, her scent almost dizzying, and slid his tongue skillfully across her bud. Kagome gasped and pushed herself against him, wanting more so much it was almost painful. Heat spread from the junction of her thighs through her body, making her skin flush and burn with desire. "Inu-InuYasha… I need you!" she gasped. InuYasha smirked. "Be patient, Kagome, I want to have some fun first." He turned back to her pearl and took it between his thumb and forefinger as he deftly flicked his tongue in and out of her. Kagome shivered and squirmed restlessly but InuYasha kept her pinned beneath him. Kagome cried out his name as InuYasha brought on her first orgasm, and InuYasha swallowed her juices greedily, his eyes never breaking contact with hers. InuYasha hardened further as he felt Kagome's tail lightly stroking his manhood. "If I don't get what I want InuYasha, I'll have to take it from you," said Kagome with a sexy grin. She flipped him over and straddled him, her opening just barely touching his throbbing arousal. She bent down to his ear. "Are you excited for me, my puppy?" she whispered. InuYasha only nodded dumbly. Kagome grinned again and licked across his courting mark, spreading fire across his skin with her tongue, before sitting back up and lowering slowly onto him. She began pushing herself on and off him in a tortuously slow rhythm and InuYasha groaned. She moved faster as she felt the tension of her second orgasm coming, InuYasha thrusting up to meet her movements. She moaned as she climaxed a second time and InuYasha flipped her onto her back, still thrusting as her juices flowed. He pumped into her faster as her juices coated her walls and slickened her already wet opening. "Inu!" she gasped. He held his own climax back as her muscles began clamping harder, her walls trembling around his shaft. She screamed his name in pleasure as her third orgasm hit her. InuYasha howled out as he climaxed into her.  
  
==========================END LEMON==========================  
  
-----------------------------------With Kuri and Sesshomaru-----------------------------------  
  
Kuri was currently lounging on a rock near the lake. Her tail flicked back and forth for a moment, before she decided to take a swim in the lake. She dived in and swam underwater for awhile. She grinned when she found an underwater cavern and eagerly entered it to explore. Coming up Kuri discovered there was open air in the cave. She saw shiny blue and green crystals covering the walls, and a tunnel in the back. She walked further inside.  
  
Sesshomaru, meanwhile, was polishing his sword Tokijinn as Kuri relaxed outside. Finishing with the sword, he walked to the opening of the cave and watched his mate swim. He became worried as she didn't surface for air. 'She's been down too long for any demon to go without air. What's going on?' He dived in after a moment's debate over the situation, and began to search the lake. Just as he was beginning to give up hope of finding his new mate, he noticed the cavern Kuri had entered minutes before, and swam in. As she had done before, he surfaced, then sniffed inside, easily catching Kuri's distinctive scent. Ignoring the crystals, Sesshomaru chased after his wayward mate. Rushing down a tunnel, taking a right after coming to a fork in the path, he discovered the inuyoukai staring enraptured at a wall of flashing crystal, glinting multicolored in the sunlight. Looking up for a second one could see a beam of natural light coming in to shine on this wall from a small hole in the ceiling of the room, but Sesshomaru wasn't looking up at the ceiling, he was looking at Kuri with an angry glare.  
  
"Kuri, why didn't you come up for air? Something could have happened to you and I wouldn't have known where you were," Sesshomaru growled.  
  
Startled, she turned back to him. "Oh, Sesshomaru, I didn't hear you. I was just swimming and this cave peaked my interest. I wanted to explore it. Sorry if I worried you," she replied sincerely.  
  
"You should have come back up to tell me where you were heading before you went in," he said. He gave his mate a scolding look as she turned her head.  
  
"I wasn't thinking about the fact that I have more people than myself worrying about my safety now. It's something to get used to." Sesshomaru merely looked at her, but he silently relented to that fact. She smiled at him then walked back to the water at the cavern's entrance, hearing his light, even footsteps following her. Suddenly feeling mischievous, (A/N: When isn't she?) she turned back to Sesshomaru and rubbed his rear. "You're it… catch me for a prize…" she said with a sexy grin. She jumped into the water leaving Sesshomaru staring in shock for a moment, before he gained her grin and chased after her.  
  
Xio: No more than two lemons in a chapter. Sorry. I thought this was a good place to end things though.  
  
Minnie: Xio's taking down all her old stories for changes and won't be putting them back up until she finishes this one.  
  
Xio: I'm just going to do them one at a time from now on because otherwise I forget them and don't update for a while.  
  
Minnie: Incidentally, we only have a few more chapters to go.   
  
Xio: Chapters will most likely begin shortening.  
  
Minnie: So anyways, there's maybe seven chapters left to go, give or take a couple.  
  
Xio: Then we'll begin posting a different story. I currently have three started, and as soon as I get halfway with any one of them, I'll start to post it after finishing this one. That way I don't have to worry too much with making you guys wait for chapters like I did this one.  
  
Minnie: Hopefully it's been worth it.  
  
Xio: Now that the serious stuff's over, let's get to Reviewer Corner! HANYOU-GODDESS-OF-THE-RED (Xio: I was actually planning on doing all that! Minnie: She has seen the Sacred Plot! She must be sacrificed! Xio: Umm, ignore her, she gets a little excited…), iLvsimplepln2 (thanks for the reviews. I really don't like Kikyo [Can you tell? -grin-] glad you like my story!), Serenity's Angel In Heaven (Already working on it! -hentai grin-), Yo Man, nIKKI (enjoy), Kiki (I'm all over it! [Totally random question: How many times has InuYasha said that statement in the dubs?]), Bishie Chaser (there will be about three more lemons, besides what's in the chapter, but I hope the warnings help! Thanks for the compliments!), Kameko Neko (thanks), Crumpled Peice Of Paper (THREATS! Yayyy! I'm hurrying though), The Soultaker (I reviewed with some suggestions, hope you got them.), Kirara Luver (thanks, I'll email if I need them!), Candace, skitsofrantic hentai girl (I'm so glad you liked it, knowing that people like Kuri is especially refreshing!), AniMegurl (hope you didn't get in trouble, and I'm glad you like my story!), dragonmaster01 (Thanks for being a constant reviewer! If you want to add them, that's cool. I can't wait to see it!), Demonica Angelicus, Kagome M.K, Eternal Sailor Darkness (yeah, I really can't think of a good InuYasha yaoi pairing, though Inu/Koga is probably the best bet out of all of them), Blurred Love (thanks, that's really reassuring! I figured the only way Inu had a chance catching a full-blooded demon would be to have a strategy, so he had to think some!), Goddess-Hope, and Dragon Man 180 (Jaken bashing is fun and easy! I do it every chapter it sounds right. Jaken's just comic relief anyways.). Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I apologize for the long wait. Thanks for reading! 


	15. Author's Note

Xio: Dear friends and readers of my story, I am sorry to inform you that Kagome's Puppy Troubles will officially be on hiatus from four to six weeks from Thursday, August 17, 2004. This is due to the fact that I will be having surgery to remove large cysts from my right and left ovaries. I will be unable to continue this story from that time on due to the fact that it will be hard for me to sit up and will probably be knocked out from the pain killers. My sincere apologies to all my readers for this note instead of the chapter you deserve, but I can't help it, and I won't give you a substandard chapter. My writing style is my best work or no work. A bad chapter would just be a disappointment to all of you as well as myself. So I apologize again for the wait, and hope you all can bear with me in such a frightening and uncertain time for me.  
  
An important review reply, however, cannot wait, as there are still writers out there who need a few answers. To Dragon Man 180, you have my full permission to use the crystal cavern so long as you give me due credit before or after the chapter and send a signed review so I can possibly read and review your story after I recover. Thanks, and happy writing!  
  
This is Xio the Dog Demoness, saying sayonara for a few weeks. Ja Ne! 


End file.
